Where Are You?
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: By chance we met, then parted. How likely it would be for us to meet again? Highly impossible, you told me. But you broke the rule and I willingly went along. All because neither of us want this to end. Simply, we don't want to be strangers again. AU
1. Intro

A belated happy birthday Present to my friend

Destiny-of-your-darkness

I'm wrapping this story with a ribbon.

* * *

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Intro**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Oh I can't wait to see uncle and his family again. I love those adorable little kiddies. They're so kute."

"…"

"What time is his flight?"

"…"

"Hey brat. Hey."

"…"

Sw-thack.

"Get those head phones off of you. You're going to go deaf. Geeshe. Give me the flying sched."

"…" Hand taking out the paper, she handed it to the red head girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"Karin, don't smack your sister head around like that." The Father.

"Well she should've paid more attention. Her head is always up with the clouds. I'm only teaching her manners." Karin shrieked as she looked at Tom-Toms. "Take that turn to get to Newark. Dad."

"Karin is right sweetie." The Mother. "Hm. I really don't know what else to do with you. Why can't you be more like your sister?" Reaching out her hand to soothe the girl's head in a 'the righteous thing a mother should do' act. Just that. Nothing else. It was a plain touch. "Learn to be helpful like her. With you being so careless all the time. I don't know how I can let you go off." The girl moved her head away from the meaningless touch. Mouth muttered, "I get it."

"Oh. Mom. I'm going to be interviewed next week in to medical school."

"That's good honey." The father. "You should start thinking about college too." He glanced at the mirror to see his youngest daughter nonchalantly looking at the road. "Your sister is already transferring to the main campus with a scholarship."

"I was so surprised when I got that. I didn't know I could ever deserve that." Her hand ran through her red locks.

"Oh. You think too low of your self honey. You're…"

"…" Putting her head phones back, placing them over her ears. Fingers combed her pink tressed out of the way. She ignored the conversation that going on in the car. Eyes looked at the passing scenery. Trees. It was all trees. Tall trees. Short trees. Green healthy ones. Brown dead-looking once. Oh. A duck.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

***

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"I know. I will consider it. It was a pleasure working with you." Disconnecting the line, he placed the phone back down.

Calloused hand ran through his ebony hair. It was a harsh day. He hadn't sleep for nights. Working these past days had taken a great toll on him. Setting his phone in the pocket, he settled his wearied body nicely against the soft cushion of the limo's back seat.

"Sasuke." A man, his advisor, with silvered hair, his hand was holding a PDA. "It'll be a while until we get to the airport. Use this time to rest. I'll take over your calls from now."

"Hn." How could he rest? The market in India was in crisis. The stocks were losing. Meetings to attend. Proposals to be read. Papers to sign. How in the fucking helz could he rest? _Sigh. _Maybe just silently sitting here would do.

He really hated the traffic of New York. The city itself was a clutter mess. A pool of different ethnics, all came together to built this city, the city of opportunities and failures. Seeing the downtown district, they called it culture, tradition, the real thing. It wouldn't be Chinatown without the fish market mess, the stench, the noise. It wouldn't be Italy town without the fire bins and the scary market venders. All of this was considered as the colorful life of New York City. He believed it was a bin filled of bull shit.

If there were sections such as the Bronx, Manhattan, then everywhere should be consistent. Up-Town. Down-Town. Stop with the social ladder. He hated it.

Never did he ever want to be born into the Uchiha's family. Never did he wish to be the heir. No he shouldn't be. This place was not for him. Where was that wrenches brother of his? That lowly scumbag ran off. A coward he was.

Fist released a tight hold of his pants. His eyes focused on a group of people walking down the street, enjoying their life and time. They should be his age. Twenty-one.

For a fleeting second, he imagined himself being with them, in that group. '_What would it be like?'

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto._


	2. A Strange Meeting Among Strangers

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting Among Strangers**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_--The flight XXXX encounters a weather condition emergency. The landing time is postponed to one am. We are sorry for your inconvenient.-- _

"Oh this sucks. We have to wait for four hours?" Karin, sipping on coffee was standing against a pole.

"…"

"Well. There's nothing we can do." The mother spoke out. "Honey, you look restless." She turned to her husband, whom had just been driving straight after getting home from work.

"Dad. I told you to let me drive. You're too tired. How about you and mom go rest in the car."

"…" Uncaring, she looked at the passing group of flight attendances. Ears were tucked safely behind the headphones.

Pull.

"Uh." Groaning as her head was being pulled back.

"Brat." Hand roughly forced down the headphones of the pink head. Not caring if she tugged a few strands out of its root, finally getting the little sister's attention, Karin exclaimed. "_Pay more attention__!_ Mom and dad went back to the car. I'm going over there to that café. So. Do what ever you want. Just don't bug me." Fixing her ruby rim glass to make her self-presentable, Karin strutted away. Apparently, she had spotted certain amusement from someone in the café.

"Whatever." Pink head uttered the reply.

Walking the opposite the direction as her sister. The girl roamed the crowed airport. Seeing people around her. Business men. Elders. Students. Tourists. Flocks of people. From all different parts of the world.

They had come to reunite with their love ones, to explore a new world, to expand their education, their opportunities, chances, and view.

Unintentionally, she walked over to the departure building.

'_I guess their flight was postponed too.'_

This place was more interesting. Not much. But at least it was better than being in the overly-anticipated room filled with people worrying over their friends and family.

With more room. More cafes. More stores. Much more to see.

Green eyes scanned the floor, vast with high ceilings, big board posters, decorative arrangement. She took out her cell to check on the time before proceeding. _Nine seventeen pm. _Making a mental note of herself to return promptly. Putting the phone back in her shoulder bag, hands tucked deep in her pockets.

Among the flock of people waiting for their departure, the girl felt jealousy. She envied them. She wished so bad to be holding an air-ticket to someplace. Anyplace. Even Canada was good enough. Go see the Canadian moose.

Her eyes focused on the group of students sitting in circle near the staircase, checking their bags. '_Senior trip.' _It must be. Wouldn't it be nice if that the place she would be next year during this time of the month? It would be.

Walking further down, her ears couldn't help but to notice a family crying together from being separated with their kid. What were they crying for? Getting from one place to another was only a flight away. '_It's pointless.'_ She looked again. How lucky, that girl, she was lucky.

Leaving that scene, she continued her trail down the escalator. Those people must be going on vacations. '_Family vacation.'_

Lightly step. She walked past the rows of ticket check. Eyes now no longer interested in her surrounding. Air appeared to be stuffed. What was with all the crying, the hugging, and the emotion? The world was only so big. It was not like they were going to the moon or mars.

Speaking of the moon. Unfortunately there wasn't one tonight. With all the layers of stormy clouds, the lonely moon was hid behind.

Unconsciously walking toward a vacant section of the floor, her feet took her to the window view. Looking out into the parking lot of the airplanes, she saw the dots of light faraway marking the runway. Everything looked so hazy. Droplets of rain poured down nonstop. Lighting flashed the night sky, making the air gloomier.

Touch. Her soft fingers made contact with the cooling surface of the tinted glass.

Trailing her hand, she walked following the wall. Eyes looked far to a distance. Marvelous by the size of the air crafts.

Step

Step

Step

Unknown to her. There was an obstruction in her path.

Step

Step

Trip

"Wah??" And down she went. "Offpt."

"Hn."

Fallen flat on the floor, the girl went numb by the impact for a moment. "Uuh. The helz." Her voice came out gruff from pain. Blinking her eyes a couple times, she tried to steady her mind. Finding her balance, her arms were used to get away from the filthy floor. Hand gripped the railing to pull her body up. "Ugh." Dusting her skinny jeans, she smoothed out her plaid shirt. Pulling the bag's strap securely over her shoulder, her emerald orbs stared straight at the grim body sitting on the bench with his foot straight out showing no sign of moving. Even when she was tripped by it.

"Hey. Usually one would apology if he's being a blockage. Better. Helps the person he tripped." She spat at the man in a dark clean suit. His tie was loosely hung from his collar. Hair roughly in a weird upward spike style, unusual but it seemed fitting for him. His eyes were hidden behind the fallen bang. But she could tell that his face was not of the average Joe. Define jaw line with manly features. His shoulders were wide and strong. Long limb marked his towering height. The auras around him were dark and gruesome. Its eeriness hovered around making the air stiff. But hers wasn't any better. It was worst now.

He opened his dark orbs slowly, dangerously gazing up to the girl. '_Pink.' _Was the first thing registered his mind. Her hair was pink. "Dyed?" Was the only word come out of him.

"??" She was staggered a bit by his voice. It was groused and low, very alluring. Then his face was shown with his eyes visible. It was … '_Wait a second.' _She shook off that thought. "Hey. Don't change the subject. You tripped me." She pointed at him.

Cocking his head to a side, he stared indifferently at the girl. Her shoulder length choppy pink hair still fascinated him. It looked real yet mystifying.

The girl was mad. Fumed. This arrogant jerk was ignoring her. Opening her mouth about to give a piece of her mind, she was stopped again.

"I'm still waiting for an apology." His monotone reply made her head exploded. His body was unmoved from its casual layback posture.

Loosing her cool, she gripped her shirt tightly. "Apology. Me? You got to be kidding." Half chucking with sarcasm through her words. She crossed her arms implying 'No way'.

Obsidian looking at the girl as silently telling it was her fault that she stepped on his foot and tripped. Then she also disturbed him from his peaceful time.

Growling, she exhaled. '_Forget it. I'm not wasting my breath on this jerk.' _Shaking her head, she walked over to the other bench.

Seeing the annoyance disturbance had distanced herself from him. He returned to his meditation phase, and closed his dreary eyelids for another attempt in finding peace and rest. Such luck he had today. Getting to the airport and being notified that his flight was delayed. Now he had to be stuck here where he could have stayed back in his hotel. Then again. Driving back and forth was too much of a hassle. He would settle here as long as the other bothersome people not dared to come look for him. His body jerked slightly sensing that the girl was still near by and had found a resting spot.

Thud.

Heavily dropping her body with a thud, she leaned back with an irritating expression. Hands settled by her sides, fingers tapping lightly to the rhythm of rain out side. She swung her legs back and forth, making squeaking sound as her sneaker made contact with the floor.

Twitch.

Twitch.

He couldn't take it. Those noises. That girl. _Her hair._

"Stop." Commanding voice rose to a dangerous level.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"Oi." He snapped his eyes open, sharply turning his head over to the girl's direction. He halted, seeing her being careless with her eyes closed. Headphones was back to cover her ears. Her head swung side to side lightly, as if she was in trance by a song flowing from that set of headphones. She, no longer looked infuriated. A calm, serene look was plastered over that fuming appearance he saw earlier. Now. He was able to see her clearly. Even just the side of her face.

Her skin tone was pure but has a hint of physical activeness. Her style was lay back. Dark skinny jeans with a red loose boy-style plaid buttoned up shirt. She looked skinny and fragile but healthy. From her folded up sleeve, he could see how slender her arms were. Tiny wrists she had. Her face. Heart shape with a define jaw line. Clearly, beautiful profile face with a lean neck line. But overall. He was nevertheless still captivated [if that was the right word to use]. He was still captivated by the color of her hair. It looked surreal to the point he would believe it was her natural hair color. '_Pink.' _Okay, now this was awkward. He turned his head back, stopping his eyes from roaming further.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Helpless, his mind couldn't block out those noises. No matter how in trance he was right now. Too lethargic to shift from his spot, his hand moved to his side to take a few napkins from under the coffee cup that was untouched ever since his adviser got it for him. It was a futile attempt to make him less grumpy. Crumpling up the papers, he aimed straight at the girl.

Splat. Bull's eye.

He let out a tiny, very tiny hint of smirk on his lip as he saw the girl jumped from the hit on the head. She looked over to him. Now with a furious expression, her hand crushed the paper in her palm. Standing up, she stomped over.

"What's this all about?!" Her voice was shaking. Her face was red. She was angry.

He liked it.

"Stop making noise." Raising his eyes in a sensual, expecting a reaction from the girl but a bit shocked to know that he didn't receive the norms. This girl. Interesting.

She kept a solid stance in front of him, lips pressing tight.

"Jerk."

"…" Cocking an eyebrow.

"You're such an ignorant, ill-mannered, rude, overly conceitedly arrogant, a cocky person who is inconsiderate and does stupid things such as throwing a ball of napkin at other people. You litter bug."

Throw.

The paper ball was returned to his face. It landed perfectly on his lap after it rebounded off his temple and stayed there until the burning raven dusted it off.

"Well. That's new." Keeping his blank face, he returned her outburst with a hysteric reply.

Twitching her eye, annoyance shown on her face, the girl looked at him as if he was from out of this world. "What's new? You being a jerk?"

"No. Litter bug." His monotone unchanged.

"Argh!" Throwing her arms in the air in defeat. She turned around and flop her bottom on the bench next to him, giving up on this human species called male.

He flinched a little by her proximate distance but didn't move his body away. '_I must be too tired.' _

Obsidians glanced sideway, secretly behind his raven bang, to look down at the girl sitting two feet from him on the same bench.

Much clearer now. Her appearance was much clearer up close. Her lashes and brow were actually pink with a tint of dark hue from a tiny amount of mascara. Her brows were weaved together from the upsetting moment. Bright emeralds close.

Suddenly he felt something strange creeping up his spine. A tingling sensation. '_It's too cold in this air port.' _

Ignoring this outlandish girl. Seeing that she had settled and probably not producing any more ruckuses. He closed his eyes.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Okay. That did it.

Grab.

"EEP!!!" She jumped by the feel of a hand grabbing her thigh. Strong grip, his lean fingers from the calloused hand envelopes her thigh near the knee. He stopped her from swinging her legs out of habit. Emeralds eyes cracked open to meet the face of the rude man.

"Stop…" His teeth gritted.

She shivered by his dark voice.

"… or leave."His eyes did not blink or breaking contact with hers.

Offended, using both her arms, she pushed this sexual harasser away from her. "Get…ugh…away from me!"

Letting the girl pushed him off, he was shoved a couple inches from his previous spot.

"I'm not moving. This is public." Crossing her arms, raising her brow, she gave him a confident smirk. Secretly she hid her wrecking nerve. Normally, one in her righteous mind would run far away from this. Not in this case.

"I was here first." Stating the fact.

"Doesn't mean you can tell me to leave? I didn't do anything to you. We both have our own section to sit." She was breaking her own cooling attitude. This man was getting on her nerve.

"You're distracting my peacefulness." Again with his annoying monotone voice. Does this man have any personality? Oh wait. He was a jerk. That explained a lot.

Her eyes twitched as she stared at him, now with his elbow on his knee, arm straight up to rest his jaw on the palm. Unemotionally looking at her, boredom adorned his eyes.

"Noise? I was only sitting here." Trying to prove her point… '_But what for?'_

"Take those off." Indicating her headphones.

"…"

Sitting back up, leaning his back on the bench's backrest, staring outside at the unstopping rain. "You'd paid more attention."

…

"It wasn't on." She looked side way, silently mumbling. But he caught it easily.

"Hn?" She was more interesting than he thought. How could one simple statement make her attitude change so fast?

Silent was returning once more.

"You. Stop talking in five words or less sentences." She returned a comeback from recovery.

"You should be honored." He was unaffected.

She snorted at the humorous statement. "Hah. What for?"

"That I'm talking to you." Saying it naturally.

"OH wow. I'm thrilled. Sheese." Sarcasm filled her tone.

Glancing his head to her. Seeing the girl crossed her arms tight to her chest. Lips pouted in an amusing look.

He chuckled.

"You're a strange girl." Random comment.

"How so?" She was interested in this man.

"Since you haven't thrown your body my way, begging me to sweep you off." His voice made the reply sounded so insignificant. But it was his comment of the night. Actual comment long enough for a normal human being to comprehend.

Snort.

"You're not normal yourself. But at least you don't call me an emo kid and laugh."

"What kind of emo kid dyes her hair pink?" '_I don't laugh.'_

"Exactly, and who do you think you are. Prince Charming?" '_My hair is not dyed.'_

"Hn."

"Cheh."

Unwanted silent crept up between the two again with the background noise filled up their surrounding. The two sat side by side with a generous gap. Both looking out, staring in to the rainy night. Studying the way each airplane was being moved. Unaware of the people slowly piled in around them, beside each other.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They met.

Finally, they met. No longer were they, the strangers among the mass.


	3. Passing The Point Of Stranger

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 2: Passing The Point Of Strangers **

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"You don't talk much do you?" Her voice rose up to wake him from his agitated peacefulness. His body shifted lightly, eyes kept closed. Annoyed.

But.

"Hn." Nevertheless, he gave out a grunt in reply. It hardly occurred to him yet, but he didn't seem to mind the girl's present. Still disturb a bit of how intrigued he was by her. Because this girl came stumbling down in front of him out of nowhere. Argued with him, called him a litterbug then flopped herself to sit nicely beside him as if they had known each other for many years.

Even so, he allowed her to situate next to him. Their approximation was nearly a foot and that was the closest he had ever allowed a stranger to be near him. Wait. Would she still be considered a stranger now that he knew her name? '_Sakura. Sakura Haruno.' _The name fitted her well, especially her hair. Then there was her complexion. Soft and gentle just like a blossom petal. Yes. The name fitted her very well. His lips thinned in a small grin as his head was filled of peaceful spring field. The green grass and wafting wind. His mind was brought back to the soundless conscious.

Pouting, translating his grunting as 'stop talking to me'. Sakura returned her gaze to the big glass wall, looking out to the never-ending realm of darkness. From the distance light posts, her green eyes could make out the pouring raindrops that poured nonstop from the darkened clouds. The atmosphere was dreary and gloomed. For the lack of description, it sucked.

Sigh. This guy sure had a high tolerance. Anyone would have reacted with a witty comeback and a 'get away before I call security' attitude, but he didn't seem like the normal 'anyone'. He was someone.

Glancing, secretively moving her curious green orbs to the side. She scanned his appearance from the spiky black hair to the tip of his black shiny shoes. '_Wow. What? Japanese's mob? All he needs is a scar across the face.' _Snickered.

That would explain the rudeness and his 'get the F*ck away from me' attitude. But something about him that gave off a strange aura. The kind that would make the average people stayed far away just by being near. Well, no wonder there was a bunch of empty benches around them while the others from the other sections were being packed. No one dared to come near this man, seeing his silent stoic figure, the deadly vibe floating around. '_Is it me or this part is exceptionally dark and queer?' _Anyhow, it was this kind of aura that drawn her closer, dangerously attached… or attracted to him.

"So..." Sakura started again. It wouldn't hurt to a conversation. Even when she knew, the other party would not be actively participated in it. At least he was there, so she didn't look like a freak talking to herself. And before she could start or complete her question, she, apparently already received an answer.

"No." A sudden reply came from him, without caring to know her question.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a baffle expression, too bad his eyes were closed therefore unable to take in the girl's clown face. She was not pleased. "I didn't even ask anything yet." Somewhat amused at the same time.

"Hn." His monotone supposed to make his answer stern and straight. However, it made the girl giggle. That was new. The last time he checked. When was he able to make a girl laugh? "My usual answer." Justified his reason of not wanting to hear her question, nor did he care.

"So you always answer questions with a no."

Unconsciously, about to open his mouth to say _'yes', _but he caught himself in time to clench his mouth shut. Then only to mutter under his breath. _"Damn it"_

"Ahhaaa…" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Sakura gave out a full laughter by his little act.

Obsidian opened to turn around and look over at the strange hair girl with her arms clutching her stomach.

"Very well then. What about this question then?" Giggling as she told him. "You want me to go away don't you?" Expecting one of those funny acts from him again.

"I didn't day you could stay." His immediate answer caused the girl's laughing face to turn grimed and pouting.

'_Cute?'_ Was the first word popped into his mind as he looked down at her. Her cheek plumb, ruby lips pouted in a puppy manner. Remind him much of his house's pet dog, the one that love to the use that face when begging for more treats.

His mind was amused once more when the thought of her reaction if she was told that she looked like his pet dog. The poor girl would explode to pieces.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Kakashi. Will he be fine sitting there? Shouldn't we get him somewhere more comfortable? Are the guards in close proximity? What if…"

"Shut it." The silver hair man stopped the ranting secretary as she continued to babble nonstop. "I swear you're worst than my own mother."

"Gasp! How dare you? Hmp." The woman in a dark gray suit with blue dress shirt gave the man a full smack in the head before retracted her hand to flip back her blond hair.

Rubbing his head in pain, Kakashi scooted his seat away from the raging woman. "Tsunade. You shouldn't come along if it's your PMS'ing time." And with that comment he ducked down to dodge the incoming airborne purse.

"You're hopeless." She stomped away. Mouth mumbling cohesive words cursing the man, her mind burnt with strategic plots to kick him off the group. She had been working with this inconsiderate jerk for too long. After serving the elder Uchiha, they were still a team to help train the young master after the disappearance of his older brother. It was a mystery how she could still cope with him through all these years.

Clicking her heels on the hard floor, she walked through the crowded airport, in hope of finding a way to relieve her anxiety. Her mind was frenzy from the late flight, to the certain chance of them forgetting something and as always, the tantrum that their young master was currently displaying.

Understanding his need of quiet privacy, but that didn't mean he had to walk off and make a big team of airport securities left their positions to look for him. No one would understand her huge relief when she saw him again. The adolescent master was enjoying his time watching airplanes by the top floor. When asked, he refused to return to the VIP section with them but staying there on the flat hard bench. And all Kakashi did was gave him a cup of coffee, a few napkins, his phone and a pat on the shoulder then walked away after ordering their own guards to look after the young master at a distance.

Sigh. She was getting too old for this job.

Hearing her own stomach growling, she remembered her last meal was too long ago. But, master before servant. She meekly made her way to the designated area.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"You are weird." Looking at the girl and he saw her fingers drawing invisible waves in the air.

"And yet you're talking to me." Stating the fact, she said without opening her eyes. Continuing her motions of imaginary waves, her arms fluidly moved with spirit fingers as if conducting a symphony of the rain. He watched her with full interest, knowing well there was no music coming out from the big head phones that were clutching her ears.

The two continued their awkward conversation.

"Are you always like this?" Retreating his gaze to the raining show behind the glass wall, his voice implied her childish act.

Long silent.

"No. Not usually." Keeping her bright emerald hidden, she rested her hands on her laps.

"Hn." He grunted in disbelieving.

"What?" Popping her eye wide, she looked up to meet the side of his face.

"Doesn't seem like it." He turned to look at her straight in the eyes. Making the girl shivered by the impact of his intense orbs. Dark and mesmerizing. It was too dangerous, pulling her self from drowning. Sakura forced her head to snap a different direction.

"How so?" She asked him inquisitively.

"Hn." Sasuke pondered, but she spoke before he could complete his thought.

"I'm not a very talkative person. Well I choose not to be. And yes. I'm socially awkward, my common sense sucks, I have an attention span worst than the gold fish. Clumsy describes all my actions. Don't you dare make a comment about it!" She warned him and his sarcastic character.

What in the world did this girl have … DID? [Dissociative identity disorder]Because Sasuke was pretty sure, ever since she settled her little round bottoms next to him. Her mouth hadn't stop talking. All he asked was one simple question, thinking he would get an average reply of 'oh yes, I'm usually annoying like this' or 'It's personal.' Heck, even a 'Why you want to know? Creeper.' But, since she was not the average girl, her replies were not so typical.

"Not a talkative person?" Smirk. "I haven't seen you not talking for more than one minute. Judging from your ability to talk freely and carelessly like this to me, someone whom, you just met. I think that pretty sociable. So, whom did you describe? Your twin?" She was getting more of his attention now and Sasuke was giving her credit for it.

Realized, her whole body popped up, turning to him. "Wow, Mr. 'I'm so mighty I only answer with an hn' actually talks now. Even asking questions. Double points. Ooh. What other question can you asked?" Her voice picked up its cheeriness, again mocking him. How dare he make that judgment? So what if she decided she wanted to openly talk to a stranger. '_But.' _Why now? And Why him?

"You're annoying." He scoffed. Is she trying to be acquainted with him or not? He doesn't get this girl. What's her tactic? Trying to be different to gain attention? Surely, it was not much different that the other girls. Of course, they were all the same. Clinging to him. Then again, since she didn't know of his background, his fortune wasn't what she was aiming for. And that was pretty shallow, at least go for the gold. Look wouldn't get you anything. '_Hn. The same.'_

"That's not news." Finding his comment comical. "Who doesn't think I'm annoying." She let out a dry sarcastic smirk. Silent increased between then again.

And he lost count of how many times she changed her attitude. Tempting to ask if she forgot her medication, he wouldn't be surprised if she says yes. But stopping in time when he looked over the trembling form of the girl. '_Tears?' _He was confused. Surely, he didn't do anything to make her cry. And did she really think crying will make him feel sympathy.

"It's not like I want to be like that? To be annoying." Her voice lost its activeness again. Dainty hand reached up to touch her cheek, Sakura appeared to not realize that tears have found its way on the rim of her eyes until she felt its dampness. She slouched forward to rest her torso on her thighs, hanging her arms to the floor. Her body wilted and she mumbled into her knees. "Ah" It was embarrass to be seen like that. "This just happens randomly all the time. It's like this whenever I think of things I shouldn't really pay attention to." She tried to explain to him. Her mind just wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. But perhaps letting her inept thoughts loose would be good… for once.

"I hate my life," she announced nonchalantly.

"Hn." Agreeing. He wasn't fond of his life either. But it was a shock to hear her say such thing out of the blue. His curiosity kept on increasing. She, surely was different from anyone he had ever met. And, he could see now. She was not even trying to make him interested. She didn't even need to. He was already hooked, without knowing.

"I'm sorry." Apologizing for her sudden random proclaim. Maybe she shouldn't. It was already sad enough that he had to put up with her since she found amusement from him and refused to leave. She didn't want to mar his mood further with her tragic life story. Yes. That was sarcasm.

"It's fine." The words came out before his brain could process. Unable to withdraw his statement, he looked over to the girl. Meeting her surprised orbs with his own, flabbergasted by his respond.

"Thank you." She smiled. So, at least he was sympathetic. Not that she needed any. It just nice to know, a stranger cared more than her own blood.

"For what." Squinting his brows, questioning.

"Listening to my ranting." Her mood lightened up again.

"What makes you think I didn't ignore what ever you were saying?" Absentmindedly his body shifted for more comfort. Crossing his leg, putting his hands in his trouser pockets, his back straightened up. '_Beside, you didn't really say anything much. Why do you hate your life?' _The question circulated his mind. But refused to ask the girl. It was personal after all.

"Well then. At least you didn't tell me to leave…" '_How cute... He's hiding.'_

"I did." He jogged her memory of the earlier incident.

"But you didn't insist on it." Yes. She was being annoying right now. On purpose.

"Hn." He didn't bother to reply, the girl should stop with that. Getting bored at looking at the same scenery, he turned his head slightly to noticed their shoulders were only centimeters apart. When did she? No wait. When did he? Realizing that it was he, who moved from his original spot. It didn't matter much now, because he was sure this girl wasn't going to jump him or anything that the normal female population would since he had concluded this girl was anomalous. Too different.

Then his mind wandered to something else. Was she that careless?

Smirking, seeing how gullible she was. Daring to sit close to some stranger without a hint of restriction. Didn't she care if he could be, [didn't mean he was] a kidnapper? For all she knew, he could have knocked her conscious and dragged her out without anyone suspecting. Well maybe a few.

"Has it ever cross your mind that I can be … dangerous?" His voice finally lost the blanch tone.

"Yea."

"And…" Looking at her with the expression_, 'and you're not going to do anything about it?'_

She shrugged. "I did think of you being like a potential mob or terrorist. Planning an evil diabolical plan. And if I annoyed you long enough you'll capture me as hostage." She stated with intellectual consideration.

In his mind. Not only did she have DID, her mentality wasn't that stable. Another answer to the mystery of why, she appeared to pay no heap amount of interest to his look.

His face made her want to laugh out loud. "Hey. There's nothing wrong with looking for a bit of excitement."

"Even if it'll kill you." Her train of thought got interesting more and more. Truth to be told, he didn't want to stop talking. But it troubled him. What if he couldn't stop?

"Heck yea. What the point of living if you're just aimlessly committed to the normal everyday tasks? It's boring isn't it? Besides, did you miss the whole 'I hate my life' thing?" Snorting the obvious. "You probably wouldn't understand what I mean anyway." Shaking her head. She didn't even want to elaborate. The more she thought of it, the blurrier her eyes were turning. Palming her eyes in a way to camouflage her movement, she cleared away the tears.

But he caught it anyway. His body flinched. His hand was restless, as if having a mind on it own. It hovered its way to her. But only to recoil quickly when she suddenly straightened her back to look at him.

"??" Puzzled to see his awkward action of rubbing the back of his head, she ignored it. "Skip topic! I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear this while getting ready to go on a trip. My ridiculous life will do nothing but ruin your mood." Chuckling.

Offended. "You like to jump in conclusion to everything don't you? Already viewing your life like that when you only live a small part."

"No…" Long pause "Maybe." Diverting her eye to the side.

"What makes you think I'm on a trip and not anything work related?"

She was amused. Who did he take her for? A kid? "Work. Helz. You look the same age as I. Even if it's work, what kind of work involves a teen to travel by plane?"

"Teen? Your age? I don't think I look like a middle schooler." Now, he was amused.

"I'm a junior high. Hmp. Well, don't think that wearing a suit would make you older. Give or take two years older than me… around nineteen-ish?"

"Twenty-one." Bluntly answers. '_Seventeen_.' He feels like a pedophile, but then again. Four years age different wasn't that significant. Wait. Stopping his mind in time. Why was he thinking about that?

Twitch. Sakura was surprised; well not really, she never was good at guessing age game.

"Sorry, my bad. Most girls would appreciate it though."

"Hn." Sasuke ignored her fail sarcastic attempt. "Either way, what are you complaining about if you're also going on _'a trip'_?"

"Oh, ha. I wished. But sadly no. Didn't I tell you how my life sucks? I'm just here against my will to welcome my relatives from Canada." Her elbows propped on her knees to rest her face in her palms.

"Last time I check. This is the departing section…" Cynicism much.

"I know. It's just boring over at the arriving area. My family already off wherever they want to. Besides, I really don't want to spend anymore time with them then I have to."

'_Family…' _ "You don't seem to appreciate what ever in front of you. There are people who are deprived of family time. And you're sitting here …" His words criticizing.

She turned to him with a gawking face. "Oh no. I appreciate a lot."

"Hn. But it just not them?" Finding the root of her bitterness. He began to understand where the randomness from.

"Yes, since it's because of them my whole life is a mess. Everything went wrong from the time I was born because I know I'm nothing but a second backup copy to my family. I loath them actually. Not technically my life but then again they control my life." Emotions stirred up her senses. Her mind tried hard to bury those thoughts but it just kept on resurfacing and without knowing, she shared them with him completely. He probably would soon join the others, viewing her as mentally impaired. Who in the world would hate their family that much, more like despised. Allowing her the chance to be born but forcing her to spend seventeen years of miserable life as a shadow. They acted like they cared, but it was only a façade.

"You're not the only one."

His random replies just kept on coming. Bolt from the blue, she was surprised. Green eyes gleamed his direction. Seeing his face unchanged, still the blank stare ahead. His jaw seemed tightened as if wanting to say something. Perhaps wanting to express his own troubles, if he had any, freely, just like her.

"I know I'm not the only one, there are many in the world who shares my story. And I'm not pitying myself, but it's … it's lonely. You know." Her voice wandered off again. Everything she said must seem unreal to him but who to care. It was nothing but just a casual chat. It held no significant to the listener.

Lowering her head, she hid the flowing tears that could not be stopped. She didn't even want to try anymore. It was useless. Those tears were uncontrollable. She wasn't crying. Not at all. They just flow. She didn't know why. But ever since, she was betrayed. Her sense of controlling emotion was lost. The only way to keep her mind stable was to think free. Not caring much about others and how they opinionated her action. But, he existed. The person that somehow could spur her mind without trying, it made Sakura thought for a moment what would happen if she didn't come.

"!!" Shocked. Motionless. Green orbs widened at the feel of rough manly hand patting her head.

"Stop crying." His voice was commanding. Seeing the girl become stolid, he moved his hand to cup under her face, lifting it to look at him. Thumb rubbing away the water droplets. Without knowing why, he continued to gently cup her right cheek with his right hand. Broad body fully turned toward her. Something inside him stirred. A strange defending urge riled. Telling him he had to stop her from crying.

"I'm not crying." Her face recoiled away. After she had recovered from the shock, Sakura hastily wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. She was scared. In fear, not because of his sudden closeness but it was that gentle touch. What was with that? She hated those. Human affection meant nothing to her. They were superficial acts that did not reflect anything.

Sasuke was intrigued, slightly affronted. She should really be honored or at least appreciative. Not only was she allowed being near him, he let her talk to him, and just now. Comforting her. He didn't even know how and why in the world he did that.

Hand fisting, he returned it to his side. Sitting back in his original position. Livid.

Regretting her action. Seeing the way he distanced himself from her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Trying to find the right explanation.

"I know. Those tears just flow right?" His tone was mocking.

"Yes. But that's not it. I just can't stand people touching me." Explaining. "Not even my family or my friends. So don't be offended."

Disbelieving. "Hn. How would your boyfriend cope with that?" '_Why did I ask that?' _

"Good question. I would answer you, but sadly I can't since I don't have one. Never did." '_Probably never will.' _She didn't see much into his question. It was normal anyway. People expected normal girl at her age should be dating now. Inwardly laugh, what kind of guy in his right mind would want to date her.

'_Good.' _"Hn." Was it he? Or did hearing her still single made his heart pounded a couple times. Fidgeting in his seat, Sasuke felt uncomfortable.

"Ahaha. I think I'm getting your grunting reply." Amused.

Letting out a sighed, this girl was hopeless. Her mood changed quicker than the numbers in his bank account.

"But yea. Getting touchy isn't really in my agenda. Look." She showed him her pale slender arm. "Look at these goose bumps. I can assure you they're not from the freezing temperature of the airport."

Sakura Haruno. She was one of a kind wasn't she? His mind couldn't stop thinking how comical it was. Meeting her was like a paradox.

"Certainly it'll change." Perhaps she would encounter an even that would change her way of thinking. Hating touch was only an unstable stage of the mind. Fearing.

"Then a miracle happens" Sarcastically comeback. She snorted. '_Yea right.' _"I once punched someone trying to hug me."

Chuckles. "Really." He leaned down closer to her, resting his elbow on his knees. Sasuke look at the girl.

She justified. "Don't you ever hear of Aphenphosmphobia?" Squinting her eyes, backing her torso away a bit. He was getting too close. A bit intimidating.

"Don't you think classifying your problem with that is a bit exaggerating?" Narrowing his eyes, certain that he knows well what the phobia was.

Laughing. She found a perfect companion. "You actually know what it is?" Happy to know there was some one out there.

"I went to college," was his reply. "Either way. It's not the touching that you fear. It's the affection feeling that comes with it that you afraid of." His hand suddenly grabbed her wrist to test her reaction.

Bull's eye. His words hit her like a block. Feeling like an open book. Forcing her body to remain calm, she tried her best to tug her arm away _proving_ to him that affection had nothing to do with it. Her skin still burned where his hand meet. Feminine body went rigid, as his grip remained stern. Obsidian tore her defending wall apart. She stopped tugging knowing her strength was oblivious to his.

"I could have yelled rape you know." Staring at him.

"But you didn't." Content seeing how her futile struggle finally came to a halt, but he could feel that her muscle was still tensed under his hold. Sasuke was amused at the way she was scooting her body away from him with her wrist entrapped by his hands. All she need was a little assistance, a push over the edge.

As if playing a game of chase, he scooted closer to intimidate her more. Unregistered how the situation came about, what he currently doing was strange and out of the ordinary but he couldn't help it. Smirking at the way her eyes look at him frantically. Her body must be telling her to run away, but her mind was having second thought.

He stopped midway, his broad body looming over the fragile frame. Masculine face was only a millimeter away from hers. Eyebrow rose, seeing her lips parted to let out a stream of articulate words.

"Are you hitting on me?" Smirking features disappeared from his face and plastered on hers. "Cause I'm pretty sure that's what you're trying to do."

Before he could utter an intelligent reply, she took full advantage of his wandering thought and head butted his forehead with all her might.

Wham. That was the sound of chemistry fusion.


	4. Back To Where We Were

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 3: Back To Where We Were**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"_Fuck!" _He muttered in pain as his hands came up to grab his head. His fingers wandered if there was a bump marring his perfect facial feature.

"Ow." She wasn't any better either. Did she ever mention her common sense wasn't that well off too? "How hard is your head?" Rubbing her throbbing head in pain.

"Hn. I should be the one asking that." Sasuke sat back with his head covered by his palms. "So this is what I get for helping you." Disbelieving how those words escaped from him. When did he become nosy about another's trouble? Apparently this girl was an exception, hopefully the only and the _last__._

"Help me?" Sakura snorted. "Who do you think you are? A psychiatrist. More like a psycho. You don't go around grabbing people's wrist and invading personal space like that." Her arms were crossing in an 'X' formation. And seriously, what was she doing? Her body told her to bolt away right now before anything else can happen. But her mind controlling her nerves, telling her _'don't.' _Assuming his 'helping act' as harmless, she stayed.

"..." He wanted to strangle her now. "No." How dent was her mind? '_Invading? Speak for your self.' _She was the one who sat down, invading his man-space in the first place.

Sakura squinted her eyes knowingly. "Then you _are_ hitting on me." Smirking. Emphasizing. His expression was fun to look at. It wasn't like she hadn't been hit on before but this guy… amusing. Indeed.

Forgetting the pain. He leaned down, informing her, what he wanted to say before she knocked him senseless, "Are you the last girl on earth?"

Furious. She glared at his comment. "I'm just going to think that was gibberish." Bringing her legs up, laying it across the bench as barrier between them. She finally kept a distance. "What were you trying to do anyway? Answer carefully. I take the honor you are not a pervert."

Mentally rolling his eyes, in taking a low breath, he glanced over to see Sakura intensely looking at him, waiting for his answer. "Just by listening to you." His wisdom was about to shine on her inferior intellect.

"Ha! You were listening." Sadly, it was not enough to make her any brighter. Her intelligent was hopeless.

His glare warned her, 'Will you shut up and listen.' Seeing the girl quiet down, he continued. "And judging by your reaction. I can conclude you force yourself into believing that human touch holds no meanings because you're afraid…"

"Afraid?!" Sakura snorted at his analysis. "I'm not afraid of anything Mr. Detective." '_I conclude? You know nothing.' _She criticized him.

"And in denial." He added. A bit ticked with all the occupation he had been titled with by her. '_Doesn't need a detective mind to figure out something so simple.' _

She scoffed but kept silent as he continued. In taking his words slowly, hating how some parts were partially true. Yes. She was troubled but not afraid. She was definitely not afraid.

"I suppose an event during your childhood had tarnished your relation. It's always something that happened when the brain of a child is still so young. Caused a wall of defend to surround the mind and body. Many walls perhaps. In my stand point, I think you're accusing them of something that must have been a mistake. If your family didn't care about you, they wouldn't bring you along. They wouldn't even be bothered. This is family time. And controlling your life is one way to protect you and …" Majoring in psychiatry did prove its usefulness, sometimes.

She couldn't take it anymore. "You're wrong."Pulling her leg back, and bringing the other one up to cross the ankles under each knee. Sakura sat with her back against the bench's armrest, facing him. She corrected his misinterpretation.

Fusing his dark brows, staring at the girl at the way her face was covered with unwanted tears, he believed now what she said was true. Those tears couldn't be stop. It just kept on flowing as it shred from her emerald eyes so easily.

"Bringing me here with them just to pose to my uncle family, especially to his wife how perfect of a modeled family we are. A sweet loving family of four." Her hands gripped her thighs. Words filled with mocking venom. Averting her eyes from his, she gave a mocking chuckling. "You have no idea… "

He was utterly confused. What had this girl been through to make her this bitter toward her family?

"Sasuke." Hearing his name flowed easily from her tongue made his body clench for a second. Keeping his eyes on the girl, he watched as she lowered her head. "How would you feel if you're constantly reminded that your existence was a slip-up?" Her voice was shaky now. "They didn't want me in the first place. I wasn't supposed to be born."

"But here you are." Hoping somehow, that could ease it. '_Where did she get that idea?' _

"If it wasn't because it's against the family decree. My mother would have aborted me." Drops and drops of hidden tears were dripping down. "You're right. It was my childhood. I happened to hear it when my mom and the other ladies in the family were chattering. Oh. The look on her face. That shameful look when I stumbled in. And now, from time to time. They brought it up to joke around like it's nothing. Even when I was clearly showing discomfort, they continued. That's their way to hide the guilt." Her frail, scrawny wrists wipe away the tears to clear her vision. Palming her puffy eyes, she apologized for her appearance.

He didn't mind. Seeing the way she looked so fragile and vulnerable brushing away those tears made his stomach churned weirdly. This girl just couldn't stop to amaze him. Her appearance said the total opposite of her background. Everyone had his or her own story, what he didn't get, was why she was telling this to him so easily. Was she always like this? Talking to strangers about her life? But who would to blame her. She probably didn't have anyone to talk to about this kind of thing. Fearing they would over react and made judgment about her.

And what Sasuke was analyzing in his head wasn't entirely false. If she not that close to her own family, it was not that much different with her relatives, the ones that lived near. Sakura did have a lot of friends who were just people she encountered with in school. But they were not the people to talk to about her troubles. And no one could trust the school counselor, including her. Next thing you know after asking for their help, your parents get a call for remediation. That was how her school worked.

"Possibly they turned it in to a joke to tell you not to take it too seriously. Don't forget your mother had to through a lot to give birth to you." He now felt like a real psychiatrist. He did have a degree in it. Minor degree. But it wasn't intended for such tedious job like a psychiatrist.

"Ha. That's cute. From what I heard it's only took her an hour to pop me out. It was my big sister who she had to go through." She snorted at mentioning her sister. The gem of the family.

"Don't you know, sometime what you hear isn't always the truth." She paid too much attention to what other say.

"And are you going to tell me … 'Seeing' isn't the truth too?" She asked. "Cause seeing how your parents treat you is even worst."

"??"

"Everything I do. Everything. Is always being compared to my sister. I'm not her!" She was furious now. "Even if I accept the fact that I'm her copy, at least give half of the freedom that she is allowed. I'm being treated like a locked up endanger specie. I can't sleep over at friend's house because they fear that I'm too gullible and something 'bad' would happen. If I went out with my friend, I have to tell them three days ahead. Most of the time they would refused to let me go at the last min. Football games, dances, and anything else are not allowed since they think I'm going to get drugged and raped afterward. I had to sneak to most of them. And fearing that my sister caught me. My goals must be study, study, study and study to become a doctor just like my sister. That's how I live because my dad is a doctor who comes from a line of doctors in the family and my mom is one of those strict house wives. And if you're going to make a comment of how that is a way of them showing me 'care'. I would say fuck that. It's abused without the bruise mark." Breathing hard. Sakura felt lighter now. Much easing now that she had let it out.

Green eyes glance up to meet obsidian. Seeing the way Sasuke stared at her like she has a second head forming on her forehead. She pouted. "What." Scolded him.

"Hn. That was unexpected." It really was. But he can also see her parents' point. Just look at this girl. Sitting and talking to him. A stranger. Does she really talk openly like this to every strangers she stumbled upon?

"I guess. It was quite unexpected to me too." Giggling a bit, her laughter even had a ring to it now. Her system was clear. "I don't usually... Heck. I've never done this before. I don't know what gotten to me. Blurting things out like that. But perhaps it's you. Are you sure you're not a psychiatrist?" Smile.

"…" He took back what he thought. She was only seeking comfort. "However, this isn't enough to make you hate human touch. I don't think it's enough to cause such trauma." He could sense that there was something else.

'_Who is he? A mind reader?' _Blinking up at him with her astound emeralds. Enough to tell Sasuke, he was right. But she looked hesitant in revealing what was next.

"You don't have…"

"This wasn't a problem until recently. More like a few years back. When I was fourteen." The wavering in voice was drowning out by the determination expressed on her face. Sakura wanted to release it from her system. She needed it to be gone from her.

"During one of the family reunion…" The air around them stiffened as she told him the tale of her darkest memories. Such shameful story that she had encountered.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_When the day had almost end, midnight was closing in on their reunion day. _

_People were tired from the food, the singing, the talking, and the drinking. _

_They lay wasted around the house with a content happy feeling of family warmth._

_Except one particular soul, locking herself in the room, _

_Blocking her mind from the cheerie environment that takes place down stair. _

_Too focus in reading, Sakura didn't notice the looming figure invading her room until a click was heard from the closing door._

"_Sakura." Familiar voice of family friend's son slurred. He was a young man, A promising physician of the age twenty-eight_

"_What jah doing?" He was drunk. Clearly he was drunk. _

"_Reading. You're not supposed to be in here, Kabuto." Warning him to get out. _

"_I can't visit my favorite little foster sister? Seeing how much she has grown." She shivers at the feeling of his eyes roaming her back. _

_SLAM. "Get out. I'm not your foster sister." _

"_Why did you leave the party so early? It's only down stair." He closed in. _

"_Ugh. Get out already. You reek." Pushing him toward the door. _

"_I don't think so. Little cherry." _

"_!!" Shocked by his harsh grip. _

"_Guess what I'm going to do today." _

_Pulling her close, Sakura was too shock to utter any sound as his hand roams her back. _

"_I'm going to pop the cherry. Hahaa Get it. Cherry." _

_Squeezing her bottom tight. _

"_!!! Get awaUFFFTT" His hand already finds its way to cover her mouth. _

"_Shut up. Or your parents will get it. You should know well your dad's position in the hospital right now relied totally in my dad's hand." _

"_UFFTFFT." She wouldn't stop struggling. _

_"So be a good girl. Big brother will teach you something really nice." And with one shove. They both fell on her bed._

_Thud. _

_Rip._

"_Ahh..Iuff!!!" _

"_F*CK Shut up." He warned her in harsh tone. Eyes hazed with lust as more of her skin was reveal to him. _

"_UFFT" Kicking. Thrashing. _

_SLAP._

_Emerald burned. Hatred filled her eyes. With all her strength. _

_KICK!!!_

_THUD. _

"_WHY YOU…" Looking up from the floor._

_But as the long silver hair doctor jump the girl, her door was luckily busted open. _

"_DAD!" She screamed out from being crushed under the impulsive man. _

_Rushing over to pull the drunkard off his daughter. _

_The father was livid. _

"_Haruno. You wouldn't dare. My father is down stair." _

"_DAD. What's going on?" Karin stood with her eyes widen at the sight._

_A drunk Kabuto in her father's grip. Her sister sat on a messy bed with her shirt ripped. _

_Hastily closed the door. Karin rushed over to her shaking girl. Cover her tainted body with her down sweater. _

_Holding the girl shaking body._

_At that moment. _

_Sakura felt really close to the red head. _

_Grateful for her protecting embrace. _

_But. _

_Knock Knock _

_The door was opened. _

_Almost everyone was standing at the door looking in at the messy scene. _

"_What's going on?" _

_Hoping her father and sister can speak of her justice. Sakura nuzzled her head to her sister chest for comfort. _

_But how gullible she was. _

_Karin spoke first. _

"_Oh it was nothing. My sister is dearly scared of spider. There was one really big in the room. Kabuto helped her get rid of it." _

_Then there was her dad. His voice was hesitant with guilt but continue. As he change the death grip to a supporting stance._

"_And this gentleman here wasn't so sober. Hitting the damn thing but can't stand straight on his foot. Ahaahaa." Making a joke. _

_What is going on? _

_That bastard just almost raped your daughter. _

_Your sister is still shaking in your arms. _

_What is going on? _

_That morning when every one left. Sakura stood from within her locked room. That kept close, locked… the whole night._

_Guarded by her frighten eyes._

_Her body shook seeing the glance the man gave her through the window._

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"My father shut me down. My sister said it was a joke since it wouldn't make any sense for him to attack me than her. While my mom didn't even want to hear nor talk about it. They wouldn't allow me mentioning it ever." He can see that her eyes were blotched red. Taking from his pocket, a silk tissue. Handing it to the girl.

"It's only for dabbing your eyes." Warning her. He was too familiar with the other situation.

Taking the little garment with gratitude, not only for listening but the way he just being there, she didn't know why but it was… special.

"I guess that is how I come to hate it when people touch me. It's meaningless." Remembered the false hug that was given to her.

"Never judge a man's action until you know his motives. Not everyone is the same." Hoping this quote could be of some use. Sasuke leaned back, straight up. There wasn't anything else he could say. It didn't even cross his mind that something that horrifying would happen to her. At such an age. But she shouldn't let it control her life and emotion.

"True. I guess." Shrugged her shoulders. "But it'll take time."

"Nothing happens over night."

"Stop with the in-depth saying." She snorted.

"Hn."

Silent picked up again after Sakura released her secret. The comfortable silent wrapped around the two like a warm fuzzy blanket. A peaceful quietness was for the minds to contemplate. Sakura felt so much lighter. Her shoulders felt like a ton of brick had lifted off her. Her chest no longer tightened.

It was nice.

And all was owed to him.

Why didn't she tell anyone before? Why must she listen to her parent's threat? But then again. Would it be the same talking with others in compare to ... him. Green eye glanced up to survey the man. She didn't really notice it before but... feeling much at ease. She could take a better look at him. He was not to brag, but very handsome.

Blush. She turned quickly as his head made a move.

"You don't mind?" His question rolled out from nowhere.

"??"

"Telling me all this. You don't mind?"

'_Ah.' _"Nope. It's not like we're going meet again. Nor am I going to see it on the headline of a newspaper tomorrow. But if it is … awesome. Do change my name though." Her light up spirit was relieving him. Hearing her joking around was enough to prove that she was fine now. Not much. But at least it was a start.

"Hn. True. It's one in a billion chances."

"Huh?" Confused by his statistic.

"For us to meet again." Using the 6 billion human population of the earth to base his calculation.

"I would have more luck with a lottery ticket." She chuckled at the thought. Winning a lottery ticket would be nice. But that meant, she might meet him again. Did she want to meet him again?

Smirk. "You're really simple minded."

"That's why I'm not caring." She decided. A long time ago, she had decided.

"About?" He was curious. Again.

"Anything."

"Ah." In taking her words closely. Understanding. "If only I can be like that."

A short silent, Sakura can feel the heaviness is his words.

"You can." She told him.

Obsidian turned to look at the girl who was staring at him with glistering emeralds. Sasuke saw her glowing face with a small smile.

"Hn." Raising his eyebrow.

She pouted. Knowing his gesture, it meant to ask her. _"How?"_

"Start by telling me about you." She brightened up. It was her turn.

"No."

"Oh come on. I did my part. So tell me, anything been troubling you."

"You chose to tell me. I have no obligation to tell you anything."

Pout.

Vrrrmmm vrrrmmm.

Hearing his phone vibrated. Sasuke swiftly took out his phone from his jacket.

"Hn."

Sakura looked a way to give him privacy and continued to look at the raining sky.

"No."

"…"

"I don't need it."

"…"

"No."

"…"

"Don't."

"…"

"No."

"…" '_What the fuck? He does answer everything with a no.'_

Hearing the conversation had ended. Sakura can no longer hold it in anymore.

"Bwahahaahahhaaaaaaaa."

"??" '_Has she gone crazy?' _

"You are strange." Holding her stomach.

"Hn…" Giving up on the girl. Bringing his phone up to look at the time. _Eleven forty-seven_ He had been sitting here with her for more than two hours.

"Oh! Is that the Sony Ericsson K700? How!?" Staring at the device in his hand. "It's not even out yet."

Blink. Blink. He looked impassively at the phone in his hand. "This? I have it for half a year already. Last Christmas I think."

"Wah? Isn't it supposed to be launched in this winter? You had it since o'three?" She was baffled. Who was this man really?

"Figure you know a lot about electronics. Hn?"

"So I guess you're one of those. Spoil rich brat. Hn?"

Twitch. Twich.

"I kid." Smiling at him. "At least you're not those show off-y jerks and with a hundred body guards. But aren't you scare someone might kidnap jah."

"I'm not you."

Pout. "Hmp. Anyway, the only reason I know about it is because I was looking for a new phone. Mine is an Ericsson too." Telling him.

"Ah." Not really interested in her reason, but he grunted in reply neither way.

"Yup." Knowing that his mind was wandering by the look of his staring eyes, straight outside to watch the plane now moved right in front of them. Sigh. "When is the plane coming?" But in the inside. She hopes it would _never_ arrive. "Is it one am yet?" And time would _stop_.

"It'll be midnight soon."

"Ah. So what time is your flight?"

"One."

"Haahaa… Isn't that convenient?" Laughing. "Neither of us would have to be alone. Ironic eh?"

"…" '_Very.' _

"Mind telling me where you're going?" Not wanting to ask where he was from. Those details were irrelevant.

"Tokyo."

"Wow. Must be cool huh?" Envious of him. "I never get to go anywhere out of the country."

"Hn. Not when you're working. It's nothing nice." He said it as if it was nothing. Doing such thing as traveling was a normal activity for him.

"How can you say that? You get to see a whole new life. It's …" She began to daydream. "I would do anything to travel the world."

"Hn. Nothing is for free."

"That is why I want to be an international tour guide." She proclaimed. "Travel the world. Showing everyone the beautiful wonders." Her eyes shined telling him her ambition. Her goals.

"But…" Stopping him self in time, not wanting to ruin the cheering mood, for her at least. It didn't matter with him.

"My parent huh? I told you. I don't care anymore. Whether if I'll be kicked out, I'm not going to be a doctor and join that circle of … urgh." Curling her fingers as if wanting to strangle someone. "I don't need their money for college. I'll used the money that I've save up. I'll get scholarships. Even if I only have 2 hours of sleep each night when I'm in college, I'll work for my own education."

It was his turn to be envious of her. How he wanted that freedom of reaching for a goal? A chance of ambition to control his destiny. Do what he wanted. Fight for what he wanted.

"What about you? You don't have to worry about cash so aren't there a bunch of thing you can do?" She asked him of his own goals. Patiently waiting as the raven stared into the night.

Inwardly smirking at the girl question, he just realized. "I don't have one." He did. But not anymore. It was not important anymore.

"Ha. That's funny. Then why are you traveling for work. Surely you're not one of those princes who only like to travel for the parties and fun. Or don't tell me, you're so rich there nothing you haven't done." She would smack him if he says yes. Arrogant jerk. But the way his serious expression returned to his face made Sakura think other wise.

"My brother." His voice was blanched holding no emotion, unlike how Sakura was with her own sister. It was strange since there was no clue of how his relationship was with his sibling.

"…"

"I guess you can say. My family is pretty rich." Pause. "Filthy rich in fact." He stated like it was something everyone should know.

Sakura's eyes twitched nonstop. Wanting to strangle him. But sigh. Seeing at he was beginning to talk, she felt relieve. It was her turn to listen to him. She didn't like owing favors.

"My brother ran away since I was twelve when he was supposed to take over the business. That $%^&*. All because of him, I'm stuck in this place with the duty as the next heir." Containing his best emotion to keep his character.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink. Blink. Waiting for more.

'_That's it? That's his story?'_

Smile. Nevertheless, everyone had his or her own situation. It didn't have to be an overly dramatic like hers.

"Is that why you don't have a goal? Just because your path was predetermine."

"Hn." A bit embarrassed. His wasn't nothing like her. He didn't go through what she had to. Feeling pathetic in front of the girl, his head turned a different way.

"You have to a goal. Everyone has to have one." She encouraged him. "Think. What did you want to do when you were younger? An astronaut? A gang leader? Ooh A psychiatrist!!"

He glared at the girl. "I don't think I made stupid comments when you were talking."

Pout. "Meanie." She mumbled. "Hmp, either way, you have to have one. Big or small. There must be at least one. You don't look like one who doesn't know what to do with his life. You can't throw what ever you're striving for, just because you're brother ran away and everything is thrown upon you."

At least she did have some logic. "…"

"It seems you're no different than me when it comes to freedom." Stretching her legs, feeling it had gone numb for a while. "Having to carry such duty with you since you were young. It must be hard huh? Never really get to experience what it is to be a teen. And I bet you never had a girlfriend." Giggling.

She smiled brighter seeing that it was true as he stiffened.

A little cough to hide his nerve. "I guess I do have one." He revealed to her. "A goal I meant." Clarifying it before the girl heard wrong and jumped into one of her concluding thought. He told her his only goal. And to her only. Because they wouldn't meet again. Only she would know.

"Hm?" Waiting to hear it.

"I want to search for that loser. Drag his useless body back." '_That coward.' _Even though it was declared that his brother was forever banned from the Uchiha's family. He'll grab him by the collar and show him how much more successful he has turned Leaf Co. Much more than he ever could.

"And?"

"Show him how much better I am! I'll take the business to a better market." His voice picked up, without knowing. Sasuke almost let his lips curve upward.

Emerald looked at Sasuke, liking how his spirits was lighter. His voice was animated. Ignition lighted in his eyes.

"There. That's your ambition." She clapped her hand together. "Sasuke. That's your ambition."

Thump. His heartbeat jumped riotously. Excitement filled his body. It was a strange feeling. Not because of what he had just said. But what in front of him. No. Who.

This girl. With her glistering emerald, annoying pink tresses, bright expressive smile was sitting beside him. Bestowing upon his feeble reality, her shining light. It was different. Indeed.

"You want to work hard, be successful. Surely it doesn't just take all money and power to make one achieve his goal. You can't show it to your brother if you don't have that ambition!" It felt as if she wanted to explode too.

Sasuke couldn't agree more with her. About to continue their conversation…

_--I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to day that I'd--_

"??"

_--rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep.--_

"Oh, my phone!" Searching frantically in her bag that she left on the floor. Knowing well who called.

"Hn." Looking away.

"Hel.."

--"Oi. Brat where are you??!!"—

Both of them jumped at the shrieking voice of the caller. Sasuke looked at the girl as she tried to speak while the other girl from the other side, who he figured was her sister, ranted.

--"Well, come back. It's almost time. They'll be here soon."—

"I know." Unenthusiastically, Sakura shut her phone off and looked at the clock. '_twelve forty-two am. I guess __this is it__.'_

She raised her body up. Sasuke's eyes followed the girl as she stood.

"I said it before I'll say it again. Thank You. Even though it doesn't hold much meaning." Sakura threw the straps of her carrier over the shoulder, not caring to flip the cover to close the bag. "This encounter was … what can I say… interesting. I won't forget it. I feel much less grumpy." Chuckled, she held out her hand. "Since you let me talk to you. I'll let you shake my hand." Showing her lean hand in front of him.

Smirking at the girl's gesture, he stood up to show her, his true towering form. The girl was barely reaching up to his shoulder.

Smirks. "Hn." Lifting his hand.

She grabbed his hand, feeling how tiny hers was comparing to his. "As much I would love to win a lottery ticket, I don't think there'll be a chance of us meeting again. So, I wish for your success in your pursuit. But don't get tie down. Be more carefree. And I'll try my best to view my life in better perspective." Shaking it lightly before letting go. She smiled at him one last time before turning her body around and walked away.

Sasuke wanted to knock his senses awake. What was he doing standing like a statue watching her walking away? Narrowing his eyes. His muscle was tense, throat dried. Jaw was tight.

Sakura wasn't much better than him. Her mind continued to rant. _You will regret this if you don't ask for his number!_But they were only strangers looking for distraction. There was nothing better to do than sharing their story through an in-dept talk. That should_end_it there.

And before she made any clear decision, she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her willing body around. A pair of soft lips bestowing a foreign touch on her chaste lips silenced her cry. A _kiss_ it was called.

Baffle, green eyes blinked uncontrollably. Frenzied orbs swirled around in confusion. '_What just happen'? _

"Hn." He released her and brought his hand back into his pocket. His voice came out low and strong. "Four."

Her common sense was unable to register what ever he was telling her, muttering to her. "Uh…Wah?" She was speechless. Her mind was shocked to the point of brain freeze, thus explaining why she hadn't beat the pulp out of him for such action.

Sasuke was in no doubt have no idea why he just did that. Or did he know what to say. It was now occurred to him that he didn't want to end it there. He wanted to hear more. Tell more. Feeling reluctant seeing her walk away and disappearing just like that. In the same manner how she appeared before him. Like a snowflake. There would only be one. And once you let it hit the ground. It would disappear.

_--Passengers to flight XXX-XX to Tokyo Japan. You may now enter Gate F12-b for your departure. Thank you for your patience.-- _

Sasuke looked up as the speakers of the airport announcing his flight. His eyes glanced to the side seeing the incoming guards rushing close to their spot, about to lead him away. He looked down to see Sakura was also staring up, listening to the speaker, had lowered her head down.

Their eyes met again. And before he could elaborate, her phone rang once more. Sakura frantically opened her phone.

"I'm coming. I know. They're not there yet so there's no rush... I know!..." Her eyes continued to glance up to him. Silently telling him something that she, herself, didn't even know. And so was his.

Their eyes hold so much.

However.

Their body was showing a different movement even when their eyes were lingering.

Both unconsciously turning a different direction.

Opposite ways.

He, to the left toward the coming guards that she didn't know of.

She, to the right to congregate with her family that he had never met.

Their distance kept get further and further.

Then their backs turned.

The two looked straight ahead and walked to their destinations. He kept his hand buried in his pockets. She continued to rant over the phone with her sister.

The airport suddenly filled with noise again. The lively movements in the air drowned out the remoteness that was lingering.

That should end it.

Their strange meeting.

Of two completely different people with different backgrounds seeking different directions in the course of their lives. In need of answers for their existence and purposes.

They were now strangers again.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**That's what she thinks.**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Tap. Tap Tap.

"Oh, Sasuke I was about to get you." Tsunade came walking up to him with the line of bodyguards behind her. "We can leave now. There's Kakashi." Pointing toward the incoming man who had just released a newly met woman.

"Hn." Sasuke kept on walking as the other people caught up to him, following behind his steps. He made no difference in his expression when he saw the silver hair man walking along side.

"So, enjoy your alone time?" Kakashi mocked the young man. "You won't be getting any. Once you step on the plane Sport!" A pat was placed on Sasuke's back for encouragement.

"Give me your phone." Sasuke said abruptly to Kakashi as they continued walking.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"La La La … La La La … I just adorn both of you." Karin's voice shrieked through out the whole car as they drive home from the airport. Of course she was extra happy. But seeing the two little bundle of joy wasn't it. It was receiving a few phone numbers from the foreign bachelors that made her spirit high while sitting in the middle section with the two little cousins. And their mom. While the Dads were in the front, Sakura and her mom were sitting in the back. Even though everyone was tired and fatigue, the atmosphere with in the car was animated. There were laugher and greeting. The talk of reunion. Planning what to do during the next few days of their break.

"Sakura?" The mom noticed her daughter strange behavior, more than usual. The headphone was no longer over her head. Her expression was warmer.

"??"

"Are you alright?" She reached out to feel her daughter's forehead. "!!"

"I'm fine." Sakura told her mother as she slipped her hand away from her forehead.

The mother was shocked. Her daughter didn't run away from her touch. There was a resistance but … it was good.

Sakura was surprise herself. '_I guess talking about it did help.' _Emeralds stared into the empty darkness of moving panorama. The rain had stop. Looking up. Seeing a plane descending.

'_Have a safe trip Sasuke. Thank you.' _

vrmmm vrmmm

"!!" Her phone vibrated from messages alert. The purse vibrated violently.

'_Huh. Who the helz messaged me at one in the morning? Gah Ino. What the fuck did you get yourself into this time.' _

But. Her eyes widened. It wasn't her phone. Her phone was in the door handle slot. It was not in her purse. Flabbergasted, she searched through the baggy purse.

Gasph!

'_O.M.G.! This is … O.M.G!' _

Feeling like her breath had been stolen away from her. She held the silver object in her hand. Shaken. Hiding from the rest of the car riders. She turned to the side.

'_Oh. Should I'? _Feeling it must be a mistake. But how did it get in here.

Vtmmm vrmmm

Two messages now.

'_Gah. Who to cares?' _

Her clear nail pressed onto one of the buttons.

Phone locked. Password.

'_The helz' _

Disappointment filled her head until her mind re-register the awkward situation.

"_Four." _His voice ringed her ears.

Pressing on the number four.

PASSWORD UNLOCKED.

'_Wow. That was a dumb password.' _It was so strange, she had no idea that a one number password could work.

Successfully she got to welcome screen. Sakura was greeted with the screen message.

_Two new messages._

From Kakashi H.

"Hm."

Pressed _read._

'_I guess you are going to win the lottery.'_

Blink. Blink.

Reading the second one.

_'Better keep this phone safe. It's my favorite. I'll contact you once I get a different phone. Don't reply.'_

Blink. Blink.

At last, she realized.

"You cheater." Inwardly smiling. She couldn't believe it. This man.

Quietly chuckling to herself. Shaken her head.

'_Sasuke Uchiha.' _

'_Heh.' _

'_You are strange.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pull_

_Turn _

_Kiss _

_As the girl was occupied by his action. _

_Sasuke had successfully slipped his phone into her open purse.._

_Releasing the girl after he was done._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What are you smirking about Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Resting his chin on the back of his hand, he nonchalantly answered the silver hair man.

"Ah." Kakashi ignored the strange child and returned back to sleep.

Obsidian observed the scenery out of the open window of the plane to see New York City below him. The City of light that never sleep.

'_She has better charge my phone.'_


	5. Are You Asking Me On A Date?

_Warning: Random time change_

* * *

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 4: Are You Asking Me On A Date?**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Vrrm Vrrmm.

**--New Message [Mr. Jerk-ken]--**

**My answer. No. **

**Don't tell me you're still awake waiting for my text?**

**--oo--**

Frowned, staring at the screen of the phone, she can picture his smirking face when sending the text. The clock on her lamp table was blinking two am in morning indicating it was around four pm in Tokyo, where he was currently resided.

They have been communicating like this for about month now. Sending text messages back and forth to each other using his phone that 'accidentally' dropped in to her bag or so, was his excuse. And with the time differences between the two, it was hard. But they managed.

This situation still seemed ridiculously obscure and strange. Lying on the bed, her room lighted up with the help of a single lamp on the side. Recalling the moment how it all started.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[A month ago, six days after their encounter at the airport.]_

_[New York. USA. 6:30 am]_

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Knock. Knock.

-- "Oi. Brat! Wake up already."—Karin's voice was echoing through the locked door. After the dreadful night years ago, Sakura had turned it in to a habit of locking doors whenever she stayed in a room.

Mumbling, she didn't want to wake up. Rustling around under the soft blanket, Sakura buried her head deeper into the pile of pillows. Six days, it had been Six days. Her school break was only four days and she had to spend it doing the most boring and yet deadly task.

It was babysitting the two gifts from above, [literally, since they were from Canada] while the parents were on their merry way visiting the relatives. '_FMFL. I didn't get to sleep in late at all.' _Continuously pounding on the bed, she dreaded the person who came up with the idea of school.

BAM BAM

--"I'm not driving you to school if you're late!!"—Oh. Why couldn't Karin leave her alone for one day?

"I'm up!" Yelling from the top of her lung, using it as a way to wake herself up, Sakura forced her body from the comfortable bed. Mumbling, she threw the blanket aside. '_If only you let me take my driver test, I wouldn't have to wake up so early.' _Another reason to loath her family. She could never see the logic behind their reasoning. How was it that Karin got her permit at sixteen but she couldn't? Sakura just gave up totally when ever the topic was brought up and she got shot down with a simple answer, _"You're not responsible enough." _And Karin, who had over 10 speeding tickets, is? Exaggeration but it was closed to that number. If not for the birth certificate that she saw of her, Sakura was positive that she must be adopted. But then, in these times, you could fake anything.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Be…

Okay, _now_ the alarm went off. '_The helz. I set it wrong again.' _

Angrily pulled her hair, rustling it around a bit, she slammed her hand on the off button then lazily dragged her hand back.

Bump. "??" Green eyes blinked lazily at the thing. The object near her alarm clock was sharing the same charger with her phone and she was thankful for that. '_His phone.' _

It had been days after their awkward meeting. Surely, in deep hoping, he made it to Tokyo safely because she had not received a single text after that night. And of course, with his 'Rich boy' background, finding a new phone—meaning one that had never been introduce to the market—would be easy.

'_Sasuke.' _Holding the mobile in her hand, "Still nothing."

Unless it was only a fling that arrogant handsome rich jerks liked to pull. If that was a real case, he would so see this on ebay. Along with every content in it. Yes. As guilty as it was, she couldn't help it. Every thing was at easy access to her.

But looking through his phone wasn't enough to tell her what kind of person he really is. All she saw was a lot of scenery pictures, mostly from Europe. '_No pictures of girls… that could be a problem.' _Knowing how most of her guy friends would take random pictures of chicks when ever they see one. It was a strange thing that guys do. Then there was his contact list – sad. Yes, his contact list was a very sad thing. Seven people… Even she had more than that.

But either way, the only place she really had not looked at was his inbox since it was much more private than the other frivolous things. Seeing the number of messages shocked her. Over thousand. That was a lot. Or it might be because he was too lazy to delete the old ones.

'_I'm starting to doubt this.' _Turning the phone around in her hand, thinking deeply and well, more like slowly drowsing back to sleep.

Bambambambam…

--"When you said _'I'm up'_, I assumed you meant by actually leaving your bed." -- Karin was being extra annoying today. What was with her? No one would ever know. But shouldn't she be glad that her summer already started.

With her will power, Sakura made it to the bathroom, ignoring Karin on the way as she was dialing her phone with a frustrating look. A simple shower and other hygienic things, Sakura returned getting ready for school. Pulling out of her closet, she took a blue flannel shirt and shorts. It was going to be one very humid day.

Backpack on, cleanly dressed, she was done in about five minutes. Before opening her door, Sakura stopped at hearing a vibration sound.

"!!"

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Tokyo-Japan. Half an hour before. 8:19 pm]_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hn." His finger tapped annoyingly on the coffee table's glass surface. He was at it again—staring at his new phone.

The first thing he did right after getting out of the airport was requesting one. Giving a really random excuse to Kakashi of why his phone was missing and refused to let him cut its line. He got it two hours later, a new and right out of the latest stock for fall, a Treo 650.

"Sasuke. The thing isn't going to morph into some sort of robot and fly away if you keep staring at it." Seeing the boy been out of character again.

Upon hearing Tsunade's voice, he looked up to find her carrying a stack of folders toward him. "Have this read by Friday if you can. There will be a board meeting, it's your first. Try to impress the elders." She neatly organized them on the coffee table.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed the phone out of the way, and then asked. "What time is it in New York right now?"

Confused, but she answered him anyway after looking at her watch. "It should be six am-ish."

'_She should be awake for school.' _"Ah." Plotting in his head, he leaned back into the sofa.

"Well, this should be it for today. I'm going home." Her apartment in Japan. "I'll see you tomorrow." And she was gone from his condo; leaving Sasuke sat aloof, staring at the bright city of Tokyo.

After a long silent, fifteen minutes perhaps. He couldn't take it anymore. '_To helz with it.' _Took out his phone, he opened up a new message. But then, he froze, thumbs hovering over the key pad. The screen was blank of words.

_What to write_ was the question?

"…" Thinking in his head, what Kakashi would do at this situation?

[Caw caw caw]

Shudder. Keep in mind, what Kakashi _would_ do was what he _wouldn't_ do…would _never_ do… –_yet–._

Yes. For all the wondering minds in the world, who are questioning about his situation. Sasuke's wooing a girl for the _first time_. But did he realize that. Nope. Normal explanations hadn't occurred to his mind yet of why he was trying hard to impress a girl.

Well not any ordinary girl, apparently this one had to have DID [Dissociative identity disorder], hated human touch, despised her family, and lived half way around the world from him at the time.

Then there was her hair. Neon pink.

Sigh.

Denying the attraction of the opposite gender for so long must have damaged his ideal outlook for an ideal girl.

"…" '_Sakura.' _That moment sitting in the airport with her still lingered in his mind. The feeling of understanding and mutual was high. It was strange and weird, made him think twice when greeting the people in his office. '_They're nothing like her…'_

His focus was brought back to the black screen, pressing on it to start again. He began typing.

_How's it going? Well I haven't text you for so long because I have no idea what to text and had been staring at this phone for the last three days. I was…………_

"!!!"

Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

Back to the blank screen.

Sulk. He was really bad at this. Really. Really bad. Hanging his head down, Sasuke was thinking how pathetic it would be if he send something like that.

'_She would laugh her head off that's for sure.' _

"Hn." Retyping, he finally settled with a message.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[New York. USA. 6:57 am]_

She couldn't believe it. Baffled, Sakura held the phone in her hand.

**-- New Message [XXX-XXX-XXXX]--**

**Did you start buying lottery tickets yet?**

**--oo--**

Blink. Blink.

She, in no doubt, definitely, instantly knew who it was. '_He really did … wah…'_

Smirking, she had no trouble replying to him.

**-- Send Message --**

**I'm underage. Are you planning to get my parents arrested? **

**--oo--**

Not long after the message was send, she received another. '_Fast texter?'_

**-- New Message-- [XXX-XXX-XXXX]--**

**The consequence is more of you being taken away.**

**Isn't that what you wanted?**

**--oo--**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Tokyo-Japan. 9:02 pm]_

He was amused. It was as though, she, too, had been staring at his phone–waiting for his text.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**Haha. If you're trying to make a joke. **

**That's a failed.**

**--oo--**

Frowned. So what if he did.

**-- Send Message --**

**Shouldn't you be going to school?**

**--oo--**

After a while of no reply, he concluded that she had gone off to school. Mind flashed scenarios of her rushing through the imaginative house getting ready. [He wasn't wrong. Luckily she ran out in time or Karin wouldn't be too happy driving her to school.]

"Hn." Shook his head, he surrendered to her clumsiness. With the phone in his hand, Sasuke stood from his seat. Removing the tie from his neck, his legs walked around the vast empty condo that was prepared for him. Open kitchen with a big area for the living room, the condo was cozy enough with two bedrooms and a master bathroom, at the end of the hall way would be his library/office. The decor was simple and modern; Sasuke would be more pleased if they put a treadmill in front of the glass wall that was covered with dark blue curtain.

Eight years of living abroad, he had finally returned. All those years, spent staying in different locations every week would be missed. Now back to Japan, he had to spend the next few years in training to be the heir of the Leaf co.—a multibillion hotel corporation with over a hundred of investments. Almost a decade and he still hadn't grasped the concept that he will be the next ruling power.

"_Is that why you don't have a goal? Just because your path was predetermine."_

Her question echoed in his conscious. It wasn't until when he turned twelve, the news of his brother's disappearance brought turmoil to his life. The day that he supposed to return to Japan, Itachi ran away at the airport and no one could find him since. The reason why—no one knew. Not even his little brother.

After that incident, Sasuke was brought up as the next heir. Learning what Itachi studied in half the time span. At the most critical point of a teen life, he was robbed of individuality and freedom. In fear, they even increased the security around him thinking he would follow his brother's step–for he saw Itachi as a role model. '_Role model my … He's nothing but a coward.'_

If not for Kakashi, he wouldn't have a moment of peace now and then. And …

…Meeting her.

"…"

Why was his thought kept drifting back to the pinkette? He had no idea, nor did he mind. Pulling off the annoying dress shirt, Sasuke made his way to the shower.

'_I need sleep.'_ But first, those files still need to be read.

[...]

Beep beep beep beep beep beSLAM!

Not a happy camper when wake up, Sasuke hated being interrupted even when sleep. '_Who the helz put an alarm here?' _Flinging off the comforter, he got out of bed. The poor alarm clock was unplugged and thrown in the trash bin before he proceeded to the bathroom. Five am was his usual time to wake up, but not today. After staying up pass midnight, his body just needed a few extra minutes of sleep.

The morning of Tokyo was brisk and clear. He could see the sun already making its way up. Standing with a toothbrush in hand, he over looked the city below. Sensing the start of morning traffic, it was overly crowded.

VRRM VRRM

Sasuke turned around, not expecting the girl to return his message this early, but then remembered. '_Must be home from school.' _

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**I wonder who invented school.**

**--oo--**

He just smirked, her randomness just never failed to amuse him. Quickly finished brushing his teeth, Sasuke grabbed a towel to wipe his face before sending a reply.

**--Send Message--**

**The same person who invented wasting time.**

**--oo--**

Settled the phone on the vanity top of his bathroom, he turned the water on and hopped inside once it was cooled. His head pondered about her reaction to his dry humor. More like his excessive sense of sarcasm.

"…" Really need to stop thinking about her. This was getting ridiculous.

Tweak. Tweak.

Wrapped only with a towel by his waist, drenched hair clinging to the side temple, Sasuke stood once more against the counter in front of the bathroom's mirror.

Defined jaw line, striking appearance, broad shoulder, chiseled chest, towering form, and not to forget his eyes. All of this can make a good portion of the female population swoon to his feet with out knowing the number in his bank account. The sad part was, even with them already kissing the path he walked, Sasuke could care less of what the normal male's hormonal instinct need. [That was what made Kakashi worried everyday.]

Glancing down, he found another message.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**That oughta explain a lot.**

**--oo--**

As expected for a girl who loath everything about her life. School, of course would be part of it.

'_High School.' _He never got a chance to experience it. Being home educated then jumped right into college ever since. That portion of his youth was missing too.

**--Send message--**

**Yes. That's why I'm a genius. **

**School is no longer or never was related to me."**

**--oo--**

Finding himself sitting by his kitchen counter with two pieces of toasts and a cup of coffee, he was still waiting for her text.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**OMG. I just laughed so hard I think my jaw is dislocated.**

**--oo--**

Frowned. He begun to text his come back.

And that was how it all started.

However, there are invisible rules that they kept in mind from unsaid agreement.

1] Never asked about each other true location, as in home address

2] The past is history and should not be dig up unless needed. Times to time discussions are fine

3] Only to communicate through this phone

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Current time in Japan. Late afternoon in an office meeting]_

**--oo—OO—oo--**

'_Hn.' _Staring at the screen of his phone secretly, Sasuke was ignoring the board meeting as the elders continued to talk about the condition of the company since none of them paid the least attention to him. Thus meaning he failed to impress them during the first meeting and afterward. Having enough of being look down upon because he was truly not the destined heir, Sasuke just didn't bother to speak up much.

His mind once again drifted back to the text the pinkette send him at lunchtime. He just didn't find the time to reply to her in time, until now.

_**--I just saw this on a blogging site. **_

'_**I found out that most of my parent's friends thought **_

_**I was a pretty girl when I was ten at their reunion party.**_

_**I'm a twenty-three year old man.' **_

_**Did you write this?--**_

Fisting his hand, that was the last time he ever told her about how dumb some of his mother's friends were. And how in the world she thought he had the time to go online and checked or even post those things.

Vr—He caught it in time. Looking at the new message on the screen that he hid behind his folder, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**I don't know. Sounds similar.**

**And no. I just can't sleep.**

**--oo--**

Discreetly, he brought the phone under the table and began texting without the need of looking at the key pad. His action was minimal but it didn't go by unnoticed by Kakashi. The silver hair man's face grimaced at his action, but unable to do anything because they were in the middle of a meeting.

**--Send message-- **

**Go to sleep kiddo. It's the 4th night.**

**What are you doing that keep you awake?**

**--oo--**

Thinking back, she had been texting him more during the day which mean nighttime in the US. Unknown of the reason why, or it could be that she was lying about not sleeping. Because, it was summer time for her from school, she could just sleep during the day and stay nocturnal. But the idea was crossed out because he was told a while back she was going to summer college course during the day.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**Nothing illegal. What about you? Right now?**

**--oo—**

'_Hn.' _His eyes glanced up again. From his position, he was seated far away from the main discussion area. Seeing how aggressive they became, talking about the new hotel chain that wouldbe brought in to the company. They have not decided how to manage it or who to execute the operation.

**--Send Message--**

**Nothing much. Just sitting here in a meeting. Being ignored**

**Again.**

**They're not paying much attention to me.**

**--oo--**

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**--New message [Sakura]--**

**Why not?**

**--oo—**

'_Is she that dumb?' _Didn't he already tell her about his failure? His blank face almost showed distain from her question. Or was she being annoying on purpose to remind him of his failure.

**--Send Message--**

**In a room fills with middle age conformists. What do you think? **

**--oo--**

Yes. Texting with this girl apparently was more productive than just sitting there. But it didn't mean that he block off all focuses. His ears could pick up every thing they had been conversing about and for truth. The matter was easier to resolve than they think.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**Are you even trying to talk? **

**The fact that you're texting me during a meeting just says it.**

**C'mon Sasuke. **

**I know it's my fault for replying but…**

**You're not doing much just sitting there.**

**--oo--**

Sasuke was staggered for a moment, staring at the text. He smirked, and then put the phone in his pocket.

Wasn't she, a while ago told him to be more carefree.

Waiting for the right time.

Cough. He made his movement without suspicion. Heads turned toward him. "Hn. I have a suggestion…"

Behind the opened folder, Kakashi smiled seeing that Sasuke slowly engaged in to the conversation. Even though there were still opposing characters against him. He was trying.

Who ever he was texting or what ever he was writing… was left uncovered. He didn't care, as long this young man was shaped and ready for what to come.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Current time in New York. Almost 3 am.]_

Seeing that she hadn't received a reply for a long time, Sakura could tell what he was doing. In her mind, she pictured Sasuke awkwardly conversed.

Sigh. Putting the phone aside, green eyes glanced around the perimeter of her room. It wasn't big but above average side. She loved the fact that her room was upstairs. The big arch window gave her room a Victorian look. Shades of crimson decorated her room with elegant. Walls filled with reading material. No know would know what was behind all the book's covers.

Another sleepless night, she didn't know how but when morning came, her body wasn't tired at all. She functioned as normal as anyone who had eight hours of sleep.

'_This is getting creepy.' _Even though, she was fine without sleep. Staying up every night was too much of a torture. The days went by so slowly.

"Ugh." Getting up from her bed, Sakura made her way down stair to find a bottle of Nyquil. A doze of_ that_ would knock her cold for a few hours.

_[2 weeks later]_

"Soooooo hooootttt!" Karin walked in to the house screaming out the temperature outside. Dropping off the shopping bags randomly at the entrance, she rushed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of cold water.

Seeing her sister walked by, stood and stared at the amount of clothing, she brought. Karin narrowed her eyes when Sakura shook her head and walked away.

"Brat!" She walked out of the kitchen, finding the girl sat against the sofa. Sakura showed no movement of noticing the red head. Her ears were tucked neatly behind the headphones again.

Pull. Red fingernails did what it always does. Forcefully tugged the head set off the pinkette.

"Ow." Holding her head in pain, it was a miracle how she wasn't bald yet.

Throwing the headphone aside. "How many times do I have to tell you? Pay attention. One of these days you'll be knocked dead on the head and wouldn't know how you died." Seeing the girl comb her hair back.

"What?" Sakura finally asked.

"How's your class?" Implying the course that she took at a local college.

"Why do you want to know?" Suspicious of the girl's attentive question, Sakura was hesitant when answer.

Smirk. "I just want to know how bad you're failing. Even I have a rough time with it." Remembered her first test, but Karin pulled it off at the end, top of the class. As always, she was the smart one in the house.

"Uh." She glanced around avoiding answering.

"I knew it. You just can't do anything. It's been three weeks already."

"…" Ignoring the rambling girl again.

"Sighed. You're not getting into medical school at this rate." Shaking her head, Karin was rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh. Don't even tell the people there. I'm related to you. Deny at all cost."

'_Like helz I would admit I'm your sister. Red head. Pink head. Enough said.' _

[...]_  
_

Night time fallen again. Sakura finally was back on her sleeping pattern track a week ago. All thanks to nightly doze of Nyquil. Upon telling Sasuke about her solution, he replied saying how dumb she was. Drinking it on daily basic would kill off her internal organs. She didn't show much care about it.

Door locked. She cleared off her desk and put the homework away. Test 1: 100%. The test paper was useless in her hand. It would be fun to flutter this in front of Karin, but such a waste of her time. She stowed it away. '_Why didn't I fail this? Need to start now, but gradually. Yes. Slowly. They will never know.'_

Combing her damped hair freshly wetted from the shower. She sat on her bed, reaching from below, under her bed a stack of books. Borrowed from the library. 'Off the Tourist Trail: 1000 Unexpected Travel Alternatives', 'Bangkok Days by Lawrence Osborne',. '_One of these days. One of these days.' _She began reading.

Vrrm Vrrm

"…" Sarcastically thinking. '_Such good timing' Sasuke_, sulked, she was getting into reading. She wanted to ignore but… '_Damn it.'_

Reaching for the phone, she was hovering from the bed side to the table. Not caring to unplug the phone from its cord. Her body almost fell flat on to the floor from reading its content.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[An hour before-Tokyo]_

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"You've done quite a great job lately Sasuke. I've heard a lot of good thing about you." Picking a few folders, he left a new stash for the young heir to sign.

"Hn." Blank face stared indifferently as he read the material, silently feeling contented hearing such news from Kakashi.

"Oh. Next week. We're taking a trip back to New York for three to five days. Is there anything you want to know? Need?"

He looked up suddenly, face almost showed a hint of joy. Yes, finally he was about to leave this dreaded place. Never would he think he would be this happy to go back to New York City. And …

Kakashi received no respond from the boy, turned around.

"Actually." His voice caused a halt in Kakashi's step, turning around to see him staring at the folders.

"I want a free day." It was more like a demand than a request.

"…" Sorting out the appeal in his head. "Sure. You deserve it."

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Sakura's room]_

**--oo—OO—oo--**

BAM!

Chest flat on the floor, her legs were dangling straight up on the bed side.

"Ow." Groaning in pain, she pulled her legs down. Lying on the floor, she whimpered a bit from the pain.

--"Hey!!! Some people like to sleep knowing the ceiling isn't going to fall on them."—Karin's voice picked up from below. She ignored it from the throbbing soreness. Good thing their parents were out for a social gathering. They won't return until next morning.

Struggling to get up, she gasped for air from the pain on her chest.

"!!" Hand grabbing the phone again.

**--New Message [Mr. Jerk-ken]--**

**I'm going back to New York next week for a few days.**

**When are you free?**

**--oo--**

#$%^&*… el oh el … what!?


	6. Just So We Can Meet

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 5: Just So We Can Meet**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Green orbs glanced to the right, glanced to the left. _'Coast's clear.'_

Mentally played mission impossible theme song in her head, Sakura sneaked around the house. Her target was the twenty-four years old, red-head, Karin Haruno, first ranking in class, the top notch student, well rounded daughter, a popular miss, and not to forget perfect at everything she does or that was how everyone viewed her as—the perfectionist of the family.

However, even perfectionist had flaw. For Karin, her weakness was 'speeding'. The girl sped like a wild boar let loose once she hit the highway. Thus, from time to time, if Karin voluntarily checked for mails instead of making Sakura go and get it. That meant she was expecting a ticket report.

Sakura knew this routine too well. Thrice it had happened. She never mentioned anything since it was none of her business. However, this time, Sakura would be taking advantage of the situation. Guilty but it was worth it. The perfect scheme had already formed. It was just the ideal coincident, and Sakura was worried for nothing before. She even thought of bribing the girl with her allowance. For an unwanted daughter, Sakura got paid pretty well. Money, the solution to everything, it even fixed broken family tie. So, they thought it would work with her. Sakura surely wasn't complaining.

'_Aha. There she is…' _Green eyes gleamed seeing her older sister sat by the back porch reading the latest fashion magazine. Taking a moment to compose her expression, she leisurely made her appearance.

"Karin." Walking with her hand folded behind her back. Sakura took a seat.

Red eye glanced up to see the pinkette. "What." Bluntly asked the as she eyed suspiciously. The way Sakura was sitting with her hand behind her back and a glint of smirk on her face made Karin wondered what was up the little girl's sleeve.

"You know. I heard there's a big perfume exhibit this weekend in Manhattan." That caught the redhead's interest.

But one look at the girl's frenzied orbs, she replied. "Sakura, don't you think I would know that more than you. There's no such thing. What do you want?" Straight and forward, she demanded an explanation from the girl. Karin knew she was lying and was doing a terrible job of it, as always. Continued to read her article, she half-heartedly listened to Sakura.

Mumble. "Take me to New York city this Saturday."

"Why."

"Uh. There's an modern art show. And I want to go." Sakura did her research. Skin flushed from nervousness, she tried her best to keep a straight face.

"No."

An expected answer but Sakura was not going to back down. Either way she had the ace card in her hand, literally. "You don't have anything this weekend. Besides, you can go on your shopping spree while I'm on my own way."

"No. Now leave me along. You're annoying me." Karin continued to read her magazine.

'_Fine.'_ "Very well." Sakura stood up.

Rolling her red-orbs, Karin was glad that the girl finally left. Even if she was free on Saturday, there was no way she would waste it spending time with the pinkette. But the idea of shopping was nice. Maybe she would take a trip, _alone_ of course. Suddenly remembered, she looked at her watch. _'The mail should be here soon. Hmm…This one took longer than the last.'_

Sakura smirked a little at the way Karin looked at her wristwatch. Legs pacing back inside with a slow motion. The envelope behind her back was opened and Sakura began to read the content, loudly. "Karin Haruno. July, tenth, two-thousand-four. Time. Two thirty-five PM. Description of violation. _Speeding over fiftyfive zone. _MPH seventy-two … Hmm…" Taking her eyes off the paper, Sakura turned around and looked at Karin's face. Only one word to describe her expression, it was _horror._

"You brat." Leaping to her feet, Karin jumped forward, trying to snatch back the paper. "Give it!!!" She snapped.

Sakura pulled the paper back securely behind her back. "Only if you take me to New York."

"Ugh. What's so interesting about a stupid geek-get-together?" Frustrated, Karin would so strangled the girl once she had her hands on her little neck. "And that's a violation of privacy."

"Karin. I could really care less… but I'm not sure about Dad." Blackmailing the redhead, both of them knew well that Karin would be suspended from driving if he knew about it. "I really don't want to do this but…" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Sorting the options through her head, Karin decided. "Fine. I'll take you but you pay for the gas."

"I'm not the one with the speeding ticket."

"You're not the one having to pay it." Karin retorted.

"Hm. Fine. Deal. I'll pay the gas."

Karin showed her palm, demanding the girl to give back her letter. But Sakura shook her head and walked back upstairs. "I'll give it to you once I made it to New York and back in one piece. _Alive._"

Grimace, the redhead stood with her eyes narrowed after the girl. _'What's with her?'_ Never had Sakura acted like that. _'Hmp. Whatever.' _Turning back to her magazine, Karin began to make mental note of what she should buy.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Saturday-6:30 Am]_

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"UHWAA…" A loud yawn echoed from the passenger seat. "Don't you think this is a bit early? Where would you like to go?"

Sasuke lazily opened his eyes to look ahead. Brilliant blonde, blue eyes, it was too bright for him. Naruto Uzumaki, twenty-eight years old, was the new personal bodyguard hired by Kakashi. His job was to protect, more like stalking, the heir every minute of the day. Despite his lazy and goofy personality, Naruto had been doing quite a great job actually. Beside the bathroom and when Sasuke went to sleep. Naruto would always be there behind him, like a shadow.

Choosing this person was definitely a method of revenge from Kakashi. He knew the old man would find a way to get back at him for leaving him alone with the company financial advisor, a woman who had a major crush on Kakashi and not embarrassed at all to show it openly.

"Hn. Just drive around the city for now." He glanced his eyes to the window to view the boring scene of the parking lot. For the past days, he had worked diligently, attended meetings, social gatherings, and other useless events. Today, his last day in America for the trip, he shall spend it leisurely with _her. _Unconsciously, Sasuke body heated up at the thought of the pinkette. Shaken it off, he crossed his leg and leaned his jaw on his palm, looking outside with a bored expression.

Naruto scratched his head at the respond. Not questioning it, he motioned the driver to ignite the engine and began their trip. Shifting in his seat, he searched for a comfortable position before talking to the ear-mic, signaling the other cars to trail behind them.

Annoyance filled his expression when he saw the other black cars followed along side with them, packed with bodyguards. Sasuke took out his phone and viewed the latest message.

**-- Read Message [Sakura] --**

**See you tomorrow. XD **

**--oo--**

He wondered. What was going through her head right then? Was she nervous? Did she stay up all night waiting until the time to leave? Sasuke's mind wandered until his eyes grew wearied and uncontrollably, a yawn escaped his lips.

"Hn." Mentally telling himself it was because he had to stay up late to finish reading the proposals and was too troubled because of the market. He didn't get much sleep. _'It was only because of the stock. Yes. Just the stock._' He wasn't anxious or anything. It wasn't like this was his first date.

Wait.

'_Damn it.'_

It was his _first_ date.

First time he asked a girl out. Quietly groaning, realization had just dawn in his mind.

Vrrm Vrrrrm.

Glancing down at the phone again, he viewed the message.

**-- New Message [Sakura] --**

**I'm on my way. I should be there **

**by 7 ish or later. Morning rush hour. **

**--oo--**

Gulp. He waited a few minutes later before sending her a reply. Wouldn't want to make it looked like he was anticipating her answer. No. He wasn't at all. Not at all…

'_Five minutes…that's should be long enough.' _Quickly typing with lightening speed, a message was send.

**-- Send Message**--

**I'll leave soon too. **

**--oo--**

Lie.

Ever since early morning, he was already awake and riled up all the bodyguards from their snooze. Looking forward, he saw how sleepy Naruto was. The way his mouth opened, snoring with his eyes closed. Good thing the driver actually had enough rest or Sasuke wouldn't dare to get in this car.

Vrrm Vrrrrrm

**-- New Message [Sakura] --**

**Sleepy head. XP**

**Remember it's**

**Virgin Megastore.**

**--oo--**

Smirk. He recalled the stories she told him about the place. The icon record store where one customer mistaken her for an actress. The rest of the day, she stalked after Sakura to ask for an autograph. Another time, she was invited to be part of a cosplay group since her strange color hair was perfect for the character. Also, Sakura's favorite place to get her music, he remembered.

"Robbie." He called out to the driver after sending a reply to Sakura.

The brown-haired man met his eyes for a moment by the rear mirror. "Yes?"

"To Time Square." He made his order. The phone brought up to his lips, Sasuke hid his smirk. Obsidian observed the changing scenery, seeing the slowly crowded street stuffed with bodies. It had been too long since he roamed around Time Square. Taking the time, Sasuke made note of places they should go. Perhaps to the best restaurant, high class shops, or the … "!?" His eyes caught something.

'_Really…' _Sasuke found it ridiculous how the guards were like dead zombies sleeping in the car as it drove up along side before merging to get in front. The one behind probably wasn't all that different.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-ken] --**

**You know it's a bit tiring typing **

'**I know' for so many times. **

**Either way. I know. **

**--oo--**

'_Such an arrogant...'_ Rolling her eyes, Sakura quietly placed the phone back into her pocket after viewing the message, not wanting Karin to see the unfamiliar object and questioned her about it. It was certain that her bladder mouth would seek revenge. Nevertheless, it was safe anyway, since Karin was too busy glaring her eyes at the annoying taxicab ahead of them that was going slower than the normal speed limit.

"Urgh. Fucking damn slow traffic." She slammed her hand on the wheel, frustrated because of the crowed street. Knowing that they were stuck there at the tunnel entrance for a while, Karin changed her direction of vending off the inept irritation. "Brat…" Venom rolled off her tongue.

"…" Pink head kept her attention out the window.

"I still can't believe you woke me up at five for this." Mad, Karin had no idea they had to leave the house so early. Most stores' regular open hour was not until ten. What the helz was she going to do in the time gap? "What kind show starts at seven?" She thought it was queer. Karin was sure the museum Sakura wanted to go to, opened at ten thirty. Red eyes narrowed. Feet gently stepped on the gas to move the car through the snail pacing passage.

"Uh." Panic, Sakura felt stupid. Maybe she should have picked a different location. Finally found a 'smarter' explanation. "I just don't want to be stuck in traffic." Knowing traffic turned worst during the 2nd rush hour. Green eyes peeked to find Karin's gullible expression set in. She felt relieve.

But before she added more elaboration to make it sound convincing, Karin made it out through the tunnel. "Whatever. I'm going to drop you at the corner of fifty-ninth. Make your way there by your self."

"Fine." She acted annoyed. Sakura believed she should earn the Oscar award after this. _'Good. It's closer.'_ Everything was going accordingly well. Her back bent down to gather the messenger bag.

Karin continued her ranting. "Don't call me. I don't care what you do but I'm not picking you up until I'm done shopping." Stepping on the gas before the light turned red, the car turned onto Madison Ave. "And I'm not bailing you out of jail if you do something stupid. And remember not a single word." Not of her speeding ticket, not of the lie that the two created to let their parents allowed them to leave. It was possible that her father would have a heart attack if he knew Karin was the one creating all of that, his oh so innocent first daughter. And for sure, his blood pressure would rise off the roof if he learned that his youngest daughter was going on a … Sakura refused to think of the word. But she couldn't stop how her skin was turning red.

The car came to a complete halt. "Out." Karin ordered her sister to leave the car and sped away once the door was closed.

"$%^&*." Sakura muttered as she stood looking after the disappearing car. It would be quite a while before she saw it again. Karin was too much of a shopaholic. She would forget her own name if it made shopping easier or cheaper.

Looking at the street sign, confirming the direction in her head, she began her journey.

All of this was to meet_ him._

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Slam. The door of the classy black BMW car opened and slammed shut. Standing next to it was the charismatic heir of Leaf Co. Running his hand through his (self declare) amazing hair, Sasuke glanced his eyes to his right and left. The security's cars parked far away at both end of the street. They waited until Sasuke made his voyage to his destination before leaving the car. Unfortunately, no matter how they tried to blend in, Sasuke's striking appearance made it hard to keep other's attention from him.

Females' gaze followed the fine-looking male. They checked out from his signature hairstyle, cool visage, lean figure covered by expensive suit to the tip of his leather shoes. So close yet too hard to reach, they could only look with a yearning gaze.

Hands in his pockets, Sasuke felt the presence of Naruto after he parted from the car. The blond man was striding along side with him as if they were friends. There wasn't such thing as boss and subordinate from the way they walked. In fact, he was the first to do so. Never had anyone dared to walk alongside with Sasuke's step. Naruto reasoned that walking behind made it look more obvious that Sasuke was an important figure, which lead him to be the target. The heir, himself didn't show much irritation since the others were keeping a good distance from him. He would just have to ignore the annoying blond and act as if he didn't exist.

Sadly it didn't work. _'Shut up already.' _Urges to turn aside and taped the bladder mouth shut plagued Sasuke's mind.

"Wow. So this is Time Square." Blue eyes glanced around. Like a tourist, he ranted how everything was tremendous. Nonstop taking picture with his phone, Naruto was making second by second documentation. Whistle as a busty woman walked by, his blond eyebrow wiggled as she turned around with a giggling laugh.

Frustrated sigh heaved out from his heavy lungs. "…" Sasuke continued to walk along the sidewalk, blending his existence with the rest of the travelers. Making it hard for them to guess his destination, he roamed from store to store. The guards mindlessly followed him.

"So this is why you want a free day." Naruto showed him a picture he just took. "Lovely eh?" He gave the heir a smudgy smirk before closing off his phone.

Mentally hung his head, Sasuke thought, _'Another pervert.' _No wonder Naruto got this job from Kakashi. He probably bribed the man with his lifetime collection of porn. Suddenly a chill rushed down his spine. He remembered when Kakashi tried to teach him … _'Erase from memory. Must erase from memory. Must...'_

Not getting any respond from Sasuke, as usual. Naruto started a different topic. "I guess you do need a day off from all that office work." Since the time he met this young man at Tokyo's airport. Naruto had been observing his routine. From morning until night, Sasuke was engaged to attend nonstop meetings, tight schedule with hardly any free time. Even during his mealtime, Sasuke spent it to built business relation with big shots in the industry.

"…" Suddenly Sasuke made a turn in to a crowded entrance.

'_Virgin Megastore?' _Naruto stood and looked up to the big red sign. Hand to his collar, speaking to the mic, he instructed the others to follow inside before entering the store after the spiked head.

Naruto found himself in the mist of a crowd. Unlike the other tiny boutique store where it was easy to spot danger, this building was different. Who knew what could happen. Keeping an eye on the heir, Naruto scanned the area and began to order standing post to the incoming guards. Two at the entrance, one on each floor, Naruto kept one at the back entrance. Finally done securing the area, he followed closely after Sasuke upstairs.

Catching up to him, Naruto stopped in surprise when the emotionally inept boy turned around unexpectedly.

"Keep a distance." He said. "A far distance." Sasuke turned back and carried on his path. Naruto, listened and stayed behind until there was a good space between them. Then he commence walking around, acting like a buyer, sorting through the endless number of CDs. However, his eyes continued to glue to the looming figure.

[...]

"…" Impatient, he glanced at his phone for the time again. [7:20] _'Where is she?' _

Stopping himself from sending her a text, Sasuke refused to let the girl think he was anxious to see her. But, it was risky if he walked around looking like he was searching for someone. Therefore, Sasuke stood and waited at the spot they agreed to meet.

Silently, his hand searched though the rows and column of music records. _'So she likes to listen to these…' _Eyes glancing up and down, he read each title to past the time. Perhaps, he was too early. Another yawn escaped, Sasuke looked up and turned to see Naruto leaned against a pole, acting mysterious with his head down and arms crossed. But in fact, he was napping and probably, so was the others.

Vrrm Vrrrrm

The phone vibrated in his hand. While reading it Sasuke brought his hand up…

[...]

Running through her hair, lean fingers weaved through the pink lace uneasily.

There she was, standing at the entrance of Virgin Megastore. She was a nervous wreck as her eyes scanned the store. Walking around, Sakura fumbled inside the bag to search for her hat.

A hard gulp was swallowed down her throat. Stepping on the escalator, Sakura patiently waited until she reached the second floor. Her distinctive hair figment was hidden under the yellow beanie hat.

'_Gah I must look like a freak.'_ A girl wearing a beanie hat in the middle of the summer, nothing was strange about it. Right?

Hand reaching up to tuck the extra stands in. She fixed the straps over her shoulder and walked unnervingly toward the certain aisle. Each step was more heavy than the last. Sakura mind started to swirl and the overwhelming strangeness made her panicky.

Halfway there, Sakura stopped in her path. Breathing hard, her chest constricted uncomfortable. Reality just hit her like a truck speeding down route ninety-five.

"I'm about to meet Sasuke again." Breathing the words under her breath, she felt like laying on the ground in fetal position or hid her body somewhere in a corner until she regained her strength. What happened to all the confident? Everything was fine a few minutes ago, she actually thought it was like a normal get-together and such but… this was actually a...

'_O.M.G. I'm on date.' _Panic once more, she paced back and forth. The bystander watched the outlandish girl, in wonder what was wrong with her.

Slap, self-assuring her mind, she gave her face a smack. Awake, clenching both hands in a fist, she stood with a confident stance. _'Forward.' _Sakura persisted on walking toward their rendezvous spot.

"!?" _'That must be Naruto.' _Green eyes immediately recognized the blond haired security Sasuke just acquired. Biting her lips, she walked by him. _'The helz, he's asleep.' _She amusedly passed the man. _'So much for professional guard, and Sasuke said this person was from the imperial police force.'_

Paralyze, her heart stopped beating for a second.

'_Sasuke.'_ Finally, she saw him again. Sakura stood in aloofness before quickly moved to the other aisle, and snoop low to hide from his eyes. She didn't want the raven to notice her presence yet. Carefully, Sakura leaned up to peek over the stall. Green eyes blinked in laughter seeing Sasuke check his phone. Quietly giggling at the way his face frowned.

Still that look of annoyance, still that eerie aura, Sasuke wasn't that much different from the last time they met. Only this time, instead of that uptight slack, Sasuke was wearing something more casual and easy. Well maybe, because he wasn't wearing a tie. Sakura thought for a moment and looked at her outfit again. _'Argh.'_

Looked up again, it was hard to ignore the mad thrashing of her heart, thumping loudly under her chest. Beneath the bright fluorescent light, unlike the dimly lit airport section, his face was clearer. Such attractive feature, she found it hard to believe he wasn't a celebrity, the paparazzi would die to get any scoop from this kid. Then again, Sasuke did mention about his family being anonymous. Only people in the business would know about their existence.

Ton of questions appeared in her head. No matter how frequent they contacted each other, he was still a mystery to her._ 'You're so weird.' _She pouted.

"!" Clamming her mouth shut with her palms. Sakura wanted to laugh aloud at the sight of Sasuke yawning. It made her questioned what time he went to sleep or if he slept at all.

'_Whoosp' _She quickly ducked back down when Sasuke looked up. His eyes were visible to her for a moment. The deep black orbs, that intense gaze he gave before they part still appeared in her mind. It held so much unspoken words that she wanted to hear.

Slowly she took out 'the phone' and began to send him a message.

**-- Send Message --**

**So. Find any boy**

**band you like?**

**--oo—**

A hand was brought to cover his eyes. Sasuke lifted his head toward Naruto's end of the aisle. _'Nothing'_ Then he turned the other direction.

Pa-thump. His heart leaped out of his chest and bounced away. Almost dropped the CD case in his hand, Sasuke looked so awkward trying to catch it. The way Sakura dressed was too … _'Cute' _His eyes twitched. Throat dried. The baggy blue side-shoulder shirt was showing off her slender neck. The pink strap of the shirt underneath matched the color of her hair. He couldn't help but to drag his eyes down. The wash-blue jean shorts emphasized the length of her lean legs. Self-conscious, Sasuke diverted his gaze from staring at her too long.

A small smile was on Sakura's lips at his reaction. She walked leisurely like a normal customer looking for something to buy.

Cautiously, Sasuke stole a glimpse as she passed by him to search the stance opposite of his. Their backs were facing each other.

A moment of stillness between the two, they ignored the noises around them and the passing bodies.

Vrrm Vrrrrrmm.

Sakura felt her pocket vibrated. Pulling out the phone, she narrowed her eyes from viewing it. Holding back the urges to turn around and beat Sasuke with her bag.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken] --**

**Not really. Any recommendation? **

**By the way. Nice hat. **

**It's still a bit early **

**don't you think?**

**Winter won't be **

**here for another **

**4 months.**

**--oo--**

Pout. Her face was round as a pumpkin.

Last night he told her to cover up her hair so she did. It wasn't her fault she couldn't find any cap. Beside, this hat was the only one she had that was big enough to cover her whole head, shielding her uniqueness from the attention of his guards. But that had failed, since the beanie hat was giving her the same attention as her pink hair.

Vrrmm vrrmmm

It was Sasuke's turn to check his phone.

**--New Message [Sakura]--**

**Stop being a jerk 'angry face' **

**So. What now? **

**--oo--**

Mentally scratching his head, Sasuke was sure they needed to ditch the trailing bodyguards. There was no way he would let them tag along. Who knew what would happen if they found out. Kakashi would … Not even wanting to let the thought materialized. Sasuke began to utilize his brain cells.

Cursing under his breath when nothing was popping in his head. Sasuke looked up to noticed that the girl was further down the other end. _'What is she doing now?'_

Cautiously, Sakura leaned back a little to look at the napping man. _'Really?' _Naruto was still deep asleep regardless of the surrounding noises from the passing people._ S_kipping to Sasuke's side, she discreetly walked closer to him.

Sasuke fidgeted. He glanced down at the tiny body. _'Look up. Look up. Loo-'_ It was dangerous from the angle above.

"…" Standing side by side, she felt tiny in compare to his towering height. The scent of his cologne was overwhelming her sense. It was subtle and calming. Her lips unconscious curled upward again. Hand shakily reached up to mimic his action of looking through the CDs, but her gaze was glued to the floor.

Suddenly the scent disappeared. Sakura looked up to find Sasuke walked away without saying anything. Puzzled, she was confused but didn't openly call after him. What was wrong? Why did he left? Hurt, she believed he must be disappointed to see her up close under the bright light. _'Men.'_

Biting her lips, Sakura wanted to kick the stance over. Unwanted sense of anger riled up inside her. She turned to look at the empty spot Sasuke once stood.

"!!!" Surprise, green eyes found three CD albums out of place, as if purposely in that position to catch her eyes.

'_The Twain Shall Meet, Treat Me Like You do, On The Outside Looking In'_

It took a moment of frying up her brain cell, Sakura finally figured out the riddle left behind by him.

Quietly laughing, she looked to the side in disbelieve. Shaking her head, she couldn't keep up with his strange tactics.

'_Sasuke. You're really weird.' _

'_The Twain Shall __**Meet**__'_

'_Treat __**Me**__ Like You do'_

'_On The __**Outside**__ Looking In'_

"UWahh…" Naruto yawned again as he stretched his arms forward. Walking next to Sasuke, he asked, "So found any interesting CD?" It was expected that Sasuke wasn't going to give him a decent answer, other than …

"Hn."

'_Knew it.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes as they descended the escalator to the first floor. This kid's lack of communication was drilling a hole through his mind. However, instead of exiting, Sasuke walked around and entered the men's bathroom._ 'What now?' _

No need to follow inside, Naruto lingered around by the music display in front of the bathroom entrance. Whispered in to the mic, he ordered the other guards to come down and remained outside since he figured Sasuke would be leaving soon.

Waited for fifteen minutes, Naruto saw a couple bodies walking out and a few of them entered after Sasuke but the heir was still nowhere in sight. Putting back the records in his hand, Naruto decided to come in.

To his surprise, he did see the familiar outfit pacing around but last time Naruto checked, the boy didn't have multi colors hair or piercing up his nose.

'_F*ck.' _Rushing to the stranger wearing Sasuke's attire, pulling on his collar, Naruto demanded an answer.

"Uh… uh… that dude gave me five hundred dollars in exchange for my clothes…" The man fidgeted. "He told me to stay in here for half an hour, then left."

Letting go, Naruto turned and kicked the trash bin. "Mother #$%^" He harshly yelled in to the mic. "He escaped. Go find him. I want him back … _dead or alive_."

Suddenly caught himself in time, old habit changed hard. Naruto thought he was still part of the Imperial Police. "No. Wait. Alive. Find him and bring him back alive!!! Not dead." Who knew what would happen to his pitiful life if the heir of Leaf Co. returned, immobilize.

Hand rustled up his blonde spiked head. Naruto was furious. It appeared Sasuke was more of a bundle of trouble than expected. No wonder Kakashi gave him a sly smirk when he appointed this position to him. _'That piece of s-'_

"Uh can I go now?"

Blue eyes glared back at the innocent target. Pending off his anger, Naruto gave the man a scare. "Do you know how dangerous this is? Exchanging clothes with stranger!"

Rainbow head shook.

"He could be a criminal for all you know."

Naruto felt accomplished at the weeping face.

"But I'm letting you go with a warning." And the fox face exited, still keeping up the act of what used to be his glory. He should have stayed being a low ranked police than having to deal with this mess.

His legs sprinted once his feet touched the ground outside of the music record store. _'I need a new job.' _Yelling orders to his subordinates, Naruto was going to turn Time Square upside down if he had to.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[10 minutes earlier]_

Satisfied with the distance they ran, Sakura stopped to rest against a newspaper box.

Waving her hand to tell him to stop. "Hah. Hah… I think ... hah... this is good enough. Hah Hah…" Catching her breath, hand on her knees, Sakura looked up.

Slightly panting, Sasuke agreed as he looked back from the direction they came from. Suddenly he heard Sakura burst into a fit of laughter.

"Buwahahahahah…." The girl was clutching her stomach laughing and he was sure it was because of the outfit he wore.

"Sakura. Stop." He warned her. They were receiving unneeded attention from the bystanders with her loud laughter.

"Sorrry… ahahah … I couldn't hold it … haha …" She wiped a tear from her eye. Sakura tried her best to regain her composure. She looked up again and immediately clutched her mouth, muffling her laugh. Sasuke's change of outfit was … _interesting—_for the lack of nice descriptive word. Black-hood covered his head. Black Gothic design tee shirt with skinny jean and chain, Sasuke's face expressed the need of wanting to dig a hole in the ground and lay in it to hide from society instead of being seen walking in public wearing them.

How he found it was a mystery since Sasuke refused to tell her when they met up at the corner. Sakura almost didn't recognize him as he walked by and cornered her. A kick nearly thrown his way and a cry of 'pervert' almost escaped if Sasuke didn't pull down the baggy hood over his head. She remembered standing in shock as he hid his head again. Then both of them just dash down the street, far away from the store. All had happened too quick. Her mind was still in recovering mode. In fact this whole ordeal seemed like a dream and everything was probably from her overly creative figment of imagination.

But when Sasuke's voice called out to her, reality turned around and hit her again, harder than a stampede of elephants.

"Oi! Where are we going now?" She asked, trailing after him.

"I need to buy a new outfit." He grunted.

"Why? This fits you perfectly." She joked.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You're wearing a winter hat in the middle of July so… don't talk." He retaliated.

"Bleh. This is the only hat I found."

They continued to rambling off.

It was much different from texting through the phones. Their voices clearly heard, echoed through the eardrums. It beat the soundless words.

But then again … there were times. One written word could describe a thousand emotions.

They would save that for another occasion. For now, there was a whole day waiting for them to enjoy.

If they could…_peacefully_…


	7. Pull Me Back

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 6: Pull Me Back**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"…"

"What Sakura?"

"…"

Another moment of silence, he turned around. Sasuke met with a pair of emeralds looking at him. Never thought he would be looking at that pool of hue again in such time. Weeks it had been. That moment flew across his mind. That touch brushed against his lips.

Impossible was deemed possible. They won over fate or was it fate that kept them together? Arguably, he cheated to fool fate.

Now standing under the blue sky, in the midst of people walking pass them. Sasuke was getting impatience.

"What?" He asked her again. But somewhat expected what kind of question to come forth.

"What if you get lice?" Again, about his attire, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

Sakura stood with her index finger on her chin, eyes looking up in a thinking pose. It made him wanted to tape her mouth with duct tape and put a mask on her face. Comical, she was, nonstop making rhetorical comments.

"Doubt it." He did all this to get away from the guards and she hadn't even make a comment of how witty he was but how poorly his choice was. Everybody was a critic. He had to search for an easy fool, dumb enough not to question his request and with an outfit outrageous enough not to catch the attention of his guards. Who would have thought to see him in such attire or even committing such scheme? In truth, from experience, Sasuke had done a lot to deceive the guards. This was the first time exchanging garments with someone. Apparently, it worked well since he hadn't seen any of them.

"Surrre… Keep thinking that. But once you start scratching. Do keep a distance from me." Sakura let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll tie you with this." Pulling from the hem of the black hoodie, Sasuke took the suffocating article off to reveal his inner shirt. What a glorifying sight it was for the nearby ladies, feasting their eyes on his delectable form. The white wife beater was thin to show off his chisel trunk.

"Touch me. I'll bite your hands off." Quickly pulling her eyes from him, Sakura snapped a warning. Standing next to Sasuke was unnerving with the way he dressed at the moment. It wasn't like he was half naked. But, closely there. Why did he have to be so good looking? She groaned at that thought.

A smirk grazed on Sasuke's lips. He noticed how uncomfortable she was once the hoodie was removed. Checking the back pocket for his wallet and phone, Sasuke turned to the flustered girl.

"Put it back on!" Sakura suddenly took the hoodie and pulled it down his head. "Didn't you say you want to buy a new outfit? Let's go." She prodded him to take action and decently cover his body up. So what, if she hardly [never] saw the opposite gender body's anatomy? Paying no attention to it wasn't all that strange. Late bloomer or whatever they called it, she didn't mind having no 'experience'.

"Hn." And they resumed walking. Sasuke couldn't stop smirking and Sakura felt like she needed to find a place to pull her composure back. Darn him and his ability to read mind, her mind in particular.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Hn." Sasuke walked in to a decent high-class store that had just opened their door for business. _'This will do.'_ He calmly walked in side with his cool stride. Sakura carefully walked after him and scanned around the interior of the store. It was mostly casual and formal wear for office men. Too uptight, it was too proper. She wandered around a bit while Sasuke ventured on his own to find his style.

'_Wow.'_ Sakura stood and looked at all the brand suits and European casuals. Her mind pondered for a moment then looked at the opposite street. _'Hm…'_ Standing in the front, her green eyes spotted a new opened store across from them.

Quickly, she rushed back inside before Sasuke made a movement to the changing room with an armful of clothe.

"Sasuke!"

"!!?" Before he could response, she pulled him by the sleeve to the other side of the street. They ignored the fuming sale lady standing at the dressing room door with a pile of clothes that was thrown on her.

"Quick! The light's gonna change." Tightly she kept her hold on the hoodie's sleeve. They ran past the intersection and Sasuke, in complete utter surprise, followed her. His attention wasn't focused on the road or where he was being lead to but it was on the tiny hand that was tugging his sleeve. Their hands weren't even in contact but he felt his fingertips burned. Unconsciously, he wanted to hold that small dandy hand again.

[...]

"Goodmor-" The young sale clerk was cut off as Sakura hurried Sasuke inside and straight to the dressing room after a while of looking for it.

"Here." Sasuke was pushed inside and in a matter of second, clothed flew into the small cubicle. Black shirt, white tee, plaid shirt, jeans, shorts, everything of possible sizes was thrown by the pinkette.

"Try those." Sakura yelled from the other side of the wall. And after a while, Sasuke came out in a simple design tee shirt, dark cargo shorts. She gave him a pair of flip-flops and Sasuke just went along, he didn't mind much. It was comfortable.

"Belt?"

"Uh sure." He took it.

Stepping back, hands on her hips, Sakura exclaimed with her thumb up. "See?" The other workers agreed with her. "That's better. You don't look like a mid thirty year old man." She laughed. His eyes narrowed by her comment. His style was fine. There was nothing wrong with it, in fact all of his attire were chosen and arranged by a professional designer. Because of his position, the way he dressed was important so Sasuke was always in slack and suits. Then again, Sasuke felt fine in all of this. Actually, it was better since his guards probably would not expect to see him nor recognized him in this.

"Hn. I'm going to wear this." He told the clerk as she gazed at him in admiration. Mouth mumbled. She nodded her head as he walked to the register with his wallet and phone in hand. Sakura was at the girl's section looking around.

Obsidian glanced to the back of the register section, he pointed out a dark blue cap on the wall. "I'll buy that too." He needed something to hide his hair.

"Do you want the pink cap too? It's a couple style." She made an eye movement to where Sakura stood.

He pulled out his credit card and mumbled. "Sure."

The girl's hands shook when he handed her the unlimited 'black card'. _'Woa.'_ The thing itself probably could buy her enough food to last a lifetime.

[...]

Sakura cheekily laughed as she saw him walking toward her. "Done Sir Prince?" Sasuke, himself was like a prince to her. Not in the fairytale or romantic way, but the way he behaved. He had guards and under constant protection. He dressed _royally _in expensive suits and acted all mighty. Then there was his arrogant attitude.

"Hn." Ignoring another nickname for him, Sasuke outstretched his hand.

"!?" From reaction, Sakura recoil her head but stood still. Confused once she felt her beanie hat lifted from her head, emeralds opened to see Sasuke put a brand new cap on her.

"Better." He pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket after giving Sakura her beanie hat. "Now you don't look as weird." It was only an excuse.

"Wah?" Sakura stood in shock until she saw Sasuke walked ahead. Hand on the cap, she ran after him.

[...]

"Where to next?" They found themselves standing at the familiar intersection, but only at a different corner. New York City was only so big.

"Hmm. Breakfast time?" Sakura scratched her head. She left too early in the morning to have anything fulfilling.

"Hn." He agreed. His stomach was denied of proper nutrition too.

They walked along the street to look for a good restaurant. For the first time in a while, Sasuke felt oddly strange among the crowd. He appeared to be ordinary, normal, just like any young adult on a weekend morning.

Sakura on the other hand was fidgety. Her head was swelling, not because of the heat and the cap. It fitted fine, perfect actually. It was _him. _He was walking too close to her but when they parted, she wanted to walk faster to maintain the close distance. And when they shoulder brushed, her heart jumped. Was Sasuke feeling the same way?

"…" Turmoil ran his mind should answer the previous question. His hands discreetly clenched and released in his pockets. This was more unnerving than talking with the scrawny old business executives. Glancing down to her, he hated how the cap was covering Sakura's face from his sight. Suddenly, she stopped her step and looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Sasuke, let's go there." She pointed to a homey Italian restaurant with a line of customers. "I've read reviews on it. They're really good."

"Read?"

"I've told you I want to be a tour guide." She pointed to her head. "All filled with the best attractions in the world."

Sasuke gave a smirk at the girl. Sakura's hobby was readying books about attractions. He remembered that. She often asked him so much about the place he had been too that she hadn't read about.

"C'mon." Sakura held out her hand, about to pull him again but there was no sleeve. She stopped for a moment. Suddenly, Sasuke took the initiative and showed her the hem of his shirt.

Giving him a smile, she hauled the heir away. But their short path wasn't all walking. Sasuke tested her knowledge with questions.

"Where to taste the best tomato juice?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Uh, Happy Girl Kitchen. San Fran? I don't quite remember the exact location though?" She wasn't so sure but it sounded tasty when she read about it.

Amused, he asked more. "The biggest waterfall?"

"Tallest is Angel-Salto in Venezuela. You can debate whether Niagara or Victoria is the biggest."

Surely, she never had been to these places, but Sakura answered as if she was an expert.

"The longest shopping street?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Oxford street of UK. It runs uh… about a mile-ish?"

"The currency exchange between Euro and … Laos."

Releasing his shirt, Sakura stopped to look back at him like he had a second head. Never the less she answered to wipe the conceit smirk off his face. "I know one dollar is about seventy-ish cent euro. And a thousand KIP is like less than ten cent or around. So…" Mentally doing calculation in her head, Sakura pondered for a moment. Sasuke had this disbelieving look on his face. He didn't really expecting an answer. But so far she was right from his own knowledge.

"Don't. You're going to burst your brain thinking." He tugged on her cap, pulling her head. They continued walking. And it was quiet again until the reach the restaurant. Luckily, the line was shorter.

All of a sudden Sakura froze, completely in shock. She made a funny jumpy movement and ran to hide behind a sign of the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" He looked at the girl with her body in fetal position.

"Ssssh…My sister." Index to her lips, she told him not to make her noticeable. However, her position right then just caught more attention.

Curious, Sasuke looked up to find this infamous sister Sakura often complained about. His eyes searched around, until it rested on the girl with red hair and eyes. "She looks nothing like you." He glanced back to the pinkette. Yes. Definitely, nothing like Sakura.

In a hush tone, she told him to look away. "Yes, I know. Now, do you support my theory of me being adopted?" Raising an eyebrow, he thought it was either that or her parents had really weird genes to pass down.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Sakura yelped in a hush tone. "Your stalkers." She pointed behind him. Seeing the blond man again, she assumed it was them.

_'Shit' _Perhaps he had underestimated Naruto's ability to stalk people. Obsidian narrowed. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he saw the familiar group of bodyguards rampaging around, looking for him._ 'Good' _He was still safe. They hadn't noticed him. Body turned away from them, he kept his hair hidden under the cap. Suddenly, another tug came from the girl. He sighed. The body guards wasn't their only worry.

"Sasuke. My sister is coming closer? She's going to see us!" Panic, Sakura curled up like a ball behind the sign of the restaurant. Once caught, Sakura didn't even want to think about what Karin could do. She would be locked from society forever.

Looking around, "Sakura." He found a solution.

"Huh?" Green eyes looked up. She questioned what he had in mind.

"Come." He pulled her up by the arm. "Keep the act."

"What ac-?" They skipped through the line toward the entrance.

"You need to wait for seating." The tall waiter stopped them. The others were quite angry with the couple who just cut in line.

Sasuke immediately said. "My friend is sick. Can she use your rest room while we wait?"

Caught on, Sakura made some gestures. "Ow…" Groaning "Oww." She looked like it her stomach was cramped.

A faint voice from the line said to let them in and everyone one else agreed. Thinking, the waiter gave in too.

"Uh. Yes. Please. This way." He led them inside toward the rest room direction.

"Thanks." Successfully, they made it inside in time as Karin walked and the guards ran by.

"_Hey!"_ The redhead's scream at the rude men could be heard as Sasuke and Sakura walked deeper inside the restaurant.

"Back door?"

"Hn."

Breakfast needed to be set aside for a moment.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Gah!"

They made a run for it. Again. It was getting a bit tiring but Sakura openly enjoyed it, now that they had escaped. She cheerfully laughed at the situation. Sasuke could careless. It was one of the rare times when he didn't have to think twice to make a decision. He keenly went along with Sakura, even when he didn't know where she had in mind. Because for a long distance, all Sasuke cared about was how her hand intertwined with his tightly as they ran down the street.

Just their hands.

Her tiny hand, her lean fingers, her palm was pressed up to his. Sasuke just focused on memorizing every detail, every line of her hand.

But not until the sound of the metal doors closing, the overhead speaker loudly articulating, Sasuke then woke up from his trance and found out that they were in one of his most hated place on the surface of the earth.

He dreaded the subway. Extremely detest it. The filth, the crowded, cramped air; it was unbearable just to think of it.

'_No.'_

[...]_  
_

"Uh. This morning. Yes, he was here."

Following the credit card transaction, Naruto found his way to the store Sasuke was at earlier that morning. He asked the sale clerk about a young male and showed her a picture. The other guards awkwardly stood in front of the store. They scanned the surrounding for any sight of their young master and stayed in connection with the other guards, who were searching the city at that moment.

"And with a girl." Now that caught Naruto's interest. He pondered for a moment and showed the clerk a couple pictures with his phone. And until it reached a certain girl in a strange beanie hat, the clerk told him to stop and pointed her out. "That girl."

"Thank you." Naruto thanked the girl for her cooperation. Wearing a suit with a trail of stern look men was helpful. Everyone thought he was an agent. Good old days, he thought. If only he could return to it.

The past days felt like years and after today, he was sure to turn sixty.

[...]

"Ooft" Sakura was pushed again by the crowded section. It was during a heavy traffic. All the sub carts were filled with bodies. They all felt like sardine being pack tight in a metal carton.

"Why couldn't we get a taxi?" Grimace, his voice was rough. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his disgruntled expression. The group of male next to them was making him irritated. He wasn't fond of they way they were snickering while gazing at Sakura and at certain place they shouldn't be staring at.

Having enough, Sasuke pulled the girl and turned her around before she could answer him. Then with a slight rough movement, he pushed her against the wall to use his form as a shield but still kept a safe distance between their bodies. Even so, they were flustered from the proximity.

"So?" He asked her again to hide the awkwardness.

Sakura was blushing uncontrollably by his sudden move. It was hard enough that she was trapped without a way to escape from close human contact. Then with Sasuke and his arms on her side, although not touching, Sakura's head was about burst with steam. Hiding her head, she forced her voice to speak up. "B-because you'll know where we would be going then."

"Hn?"

[...]

It was one surprise to the next.

They were in china town.

All hell thrashed down on him._ 'No.' _Anywhere but there for Sasuke, he was positive that she was joking because he remembered well of how many times he told her about his dislike of market streets.

But Sakura urged him on.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, it's fun here." She was an evil little girl, he concluded. Today was nothing like he anticipated. Sasuke thought after they ditched his bodyguards, the two of them would enjoy breakfast. Then they would roam around Time Squares. There were so many attractions he had heard of but not had a chance to visit. Clearly, today wasn't it. _'Next time.'_

Pulling his sight from the street, he looked at Sakura as she excitedly scanned the street of people. "…" Thinking about it again, it wasn't all that bad. Maybe he should stop being extremely judgmental. Chinatown probably was less harmful than he thought it was. Excluding the filth, the shouting ruckus, the lack of walking space and visible illegal activities, it probably was enjoyable to some degree, he assumed.

"Let's get that breakfast. Dim sum?"

"No." Nevertheless, he was still grumpy.

"Gah. Who would refuse Dim Sum?" Sakura scoffed and turned to walk ahead. Then she spotted something. "Oh!" Her hand tugged on his shirt for him to follow.

Sakura was enjoying this very well. Tormenting Sasuke didn't appear to be this amusing, but it was to the fullest. But truthfully, giving the opportunity, she didn't expect they would thrift to this place, and knowing from what she had learned about him. Sakura decided to show him the other side of culture. He was too high up on top to know the genuine reality. The bad and the good, he clearly didn't view them right.

"Five dollars please." Sakura gave the woman a bill and waited with Sasuke, as he stood in inquisitive. They were at a movable cart and the vendor just poured what seemed to be pancake batter over a metal pan with small oval dip.

When done, Sakura took the big bag from the woman's hand. "Try it." She wanted to laugh as Sasuke examined the oval shape flour thing with caution.

"It's good. Here." One was popped in her mouth. "You're not going to turn blue and die."

"Hn." He took one and tasted it. Although hiding, Sasuke actually like them, really like them. "Hn. It's fine." Giggling, Sakura knew but didn't want to burst his bubble.

They shared the bag and walked along side with each other around the block. Sasuke was actually, physically strolling around Chinatown for the first time, after passing through it numerously.

[...]

"Sakura. Don't poke the frogs." Sasuke saw how Sakura almost reach in to 'pet' the thing. The fun of the fish market, live fresh produce.

"They looked so sad in the bucket." The poor thing was waiting for its death moment.

"No." He pulled her away before she tried to set them free.

[...]

"Turtles!!!"

"No."

[...]

"I got bit by a mutated flamingo."

"…" Jaw dropped. Mouth opened. Sasuke stood with a meat kabob in his hand, about to eat it and stared at the girl whom he had just asked why she had been eating so much shrimps.

"I need to have my daily nutritious shrimp intake." Sakura said it casually. "To maintain my pinkness." Then she proceeded to the next stall of food.

"What's next? Are you going to sprout wings and beak? Stand on one leg and fly?" He walked up next to her.

"I'm not like spider man."

Sasuke gave up. He would never know.

[...]

"Haha…You should buy this." She played with the retractable sword. "And threat your stalkers with it." She commenced to mimic him. "If you don't leave me alone. I'll stab myself."

"Hn." With an eyebrow raise, he glance his eyes to the side. Sasuke remembered when he was sixteen.

Noticed, she asked him. "You did this before didn't you?"

"…" He turned around.

"Sasuke!"

"…"

[...]

"Sakura. When was the last time you're here?"

"Uh… two … three months?" It was around the time they met.

"Ah." No wonder, Sasuke looked at Sakura as she stuffed her mouth with food. From the look of her tiny frame, Sasuke wondered if she always had an appetite that big. They had been stopping from stalls to stalls nonstop. He didn't mind. The food was alright. It was different that what he usually had. It wasn't everyday, he ate pealed mango in the street, or even tasted real fake meat.

"Oohhh." Sakura spotted a bakery. "I love the meat bun there."

"Don't you ever get full?"

"I don't know. My stomach is like a black hole." This was new. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura smile.

[...]

"Yum! So good." She shuddered in delight.

"Hn." He agreed. It was better then the gourmet food. "I think you're more fitted to be a food guide." Since all she knew were locations of good food.

"Food equals cultures. Good attractions have great food." Her mouth took a big bite from the hot bun.

Tis true, he couldn't argue. Sasuke finished the bun, "Let's go buy something to drink."

"Kay." They walked to the intersection. While waiting for the light to turn on, Sakura stood and glanced around. Her eyes landed on a weary body lying against a building wall.

"Sakura …" Motioned for the girl to go, he turned to the side to see Sakura walking away. "Sakura." His voice rose to call her.

Sasuke turned around while digging through her purse for her wallet. "Oh sorry. Give me a sec." Sasuke watched as Sakura pulled out a dollar and gave it to the beggar by the building. A faint 'bless you child' was heard. "Sorry. Let's go." She hurried back and pushed him away before the light changed.

They got their drinks and taking a rest in the café. Walking and running since morning was tiring, no matter how many time they re-energized with food.

Taking off the cap, Sakura released her head to feel the air conditioner of the store. Sasuke being cautious kept it on.

"Wah. My legs feel like jelly." She moped on the table.

"Hn." Obsidian gazed at the pink head in front of him on the table. His hand wanted to run through it, to feel the cotton touch. Unconsciously, his nerve acted upon his mind. Broad hand hovered above her head. Feeling a strange rush of contact, Sakura jolted her head upward.

Bam!

Sasuke's hand slammed down on the table beside hers.

"Spider." He said then lifted his palm. "Hn. It ran away." His hand returned to his side. Sasuke looked out the window to ignore the flabbergasted girl, puzzled by his disarray of actions.

Emeralds blinked a couple time. _'They have spider?'_ She searched around and pulled her leg up from the ground onto the chair. Sakura and spider, not a good combo.

That was close. That was really close. Bad hand he had. Sasuke glued his eyes to the scenery outside. Shaking off the thought, he returned to the earlier reflection once he saw the beggar across the street from a distance.

"Why?"

"??" Looking at Sasuke, staggered from his sudden question, Sakura pondered from seeing him staring outside. She traced his gaze, and focused on the same location. _'Ah'_

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied after taking a sip from her drink. "Why not?" Green eyes smiled when obsidian met hers.

"He looks decent enough to find a job."

Sakura countered it. "Even so, it's not that easy. Not even people with adequate education are getting jobs."

"But they couldn't be so tattered to the point of … homeless." He tried to use a proper word.

"You'll be surprise. I thought you know a lot of statistics?"

"Hn. And the majority of them are gamblers, drug users, thefts. They're just people who do not deserve the free monetary without labor."

"What do you know about hard labor?"

The question struck Sasuke unexpectedly. Flabbergasted, he couldn't answer. True, he knew nothing about hard labor. Sasuke never had to do much in the aspect of manual working. But it didn't mean his life was painless.

"Sasuke. You and I." Sakura paused to collect her thought. "We're more fortunate than others. You're born from an elite family. I'm from a line of doctors. We probably never have to worry about whether if we have a place to stay, anything to eat the next day. "

"…"

"You're probably thinking the same thing as I, don't you?" His widen orbs told her yes. As expected, they both didn't want the background they possessed. If possible, they rather traded with anyone on the street. But, even if it was possible, it couldn't be done. They were both chained to their life. Sasuke was more so than she was. Her parents weren't extreme enough to hire a bodyguard, let along a pack of them. She didn't have to make major executive decisions everyday. She held no responsibly over million of people. Because she was an adolescence teenager, he was the next heir to a big company. Sakura never really looked in to it, but once she realized. It was hard to believe.

Sakura continued. "We have plenty to live by. Sharing is caring you know. We give what we can offer, it is better than to let it waste away to tedious thing. A dollar might mean nothing to both of us but to them it's a meal for the next few days. Then again, some uses the money differently than other. But that's their fault." Sasuke felt like they were at the airport again. Once she started talking, she wouldn't stop. There was no pause button.

"There are so many of them …"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yea. That's why I hope maybe someone would catch my action and imitate it. Then the next person and the next person. Like a domino affect." She exclaimed to him. "The biggest human domino in the world."

Leaning his jaw on his palm, Sasuke raised his eyes. "I thought you could care less about things." He found her actions and thoughts often contradicted each other.

"Regarding myself. Yes. Other life form. Depends. I guessed I was influenced by someone to act like this." Sakura tapped her chin, trying to remember the time when she first felt sympathy for hobos.

Contemplating for a few minutes, Sasuke decided. "Where's the nearest bank?"

"?" Creasing her eyebrows, his motives were always unclear. "I think there's one around the corner down … two streets?"

"Hn."

[...]

Confused, Sakura stood in front of the Chase Manhattan bank building. Fixing her cap, she tried her best not to look suspicious.

"Sakura." "Gah!" Sakura almost went into a shock coma from his sudden appearance. Sasuke stood and watched with his eyebrow rose as the girl jumped to turn around.

"Do you make sound when you walk?" Her hand to her chest, she calmed down. Then her eyes spotted a thick envelope in his hand. "What's this?"

Nonchalantly, he answered. "A hundred five dollar bills."

"What?" It was like her whole summer allowance there in his hand.

"Come."

"What are you …"

"Giving them away."

"What!?" She was bothered by his answer. "Sasuke. All of a sudden you just decided to withdraw money and give them away?"

"Yes." He retorted likewise. The amount was insignificant. It was a spec of digits in comparison to the revenue he raked in everyday. "What's wrong with it?"

"Cha…why are you so … arrogant … and … pretentious" Her arms flung around in the air to describe his haughtiness.

Looking up, he gave her an answer once he lowered his head. "I'm an Uchiha." That should explain it all. It was already out of his character to do this but he couldn't help it. After that small talk, more like a lecture from Sakura, he held less condemnatory against them. Or perhaps like what she said, just like a domino affect. He just wanted to know. A try, testing?

"Gah…" She made a bleh face.

"Let's go." He beckoned her to follow along.

"Sasuke. How much are you giving out each time? I don't think there are a hundred hobos around."

Sasuke thought that maybe they could buy those mini oval pancake things again. Yes. He liked them.

[...]

"Wow. We gave out a lot."

"Hn." There were still a few in the envelope. They spend the hour before roaming around Chinatown again, stopping from time to time to buy more snacks to munch on as they sought for hobos. It sounded wrong but at least it was an effort. Sasuke sat there and adjusted to what he had just experience. Never had he received that many gratitude from just a tiny task. It sprouted something in him. So weird, he blamed this pinkette.

Currently resting in a small park, they stayed fixed on a bench. The sky was still high, clear blue above their heads. Sakura checked the time with 'the phone'. Since it was more accessible than her own.

'_Four twenty-seven'_ She had spent nearly twelve hours with him. The time sped by so fast, she didn't realize it.

Suddenly, the phone vibrated in her hand. _'A new message? I'm right next to you.' _

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken] --**

**Thank you for today.**

**--oo--**

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring at a squirrel. No expression harbored on his face. However, more unreadable it was, she believed, the more emotions he tried to hide. Pulling her eyes from his face, she sent him a text.

**-- New Message [Mr. Sakura] --**

**Why are you thanking me? **

**I should. For the 'extraordinary' time. **

**--oo--**

Sakura felt a movement from his shifting body. He looked at the text and sent another one to her.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken] --**

**I forgot you're weird like that. **

**--oo--**

Fuming she replied.

**-- New Message [Sakura] --**

**Sorry, if I take joy in giving**

**out money [yours in particular], **

**conversing with sellers in Chinese when I**

**have no idea what they are saying, **

**stuffing my mouth with food, and**

**sneaking around to prevent being caught **

**by your scary guards.**

**--oo--**

He gave a smirk from her long message. Thinking back since morning, it was amusing from all the things they had done.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken]--**

**And you thought I was kidding. **

**--oo--**

He meant his guards. Sakura took a moment to reply; truthfully, she didn't believe it much. But seeing it was quite something. Then the question of Sasuke's background popped into her head. To what company was he the heir? How big was it really? There were times she was tempted to search for his name but decided against it. Why? She deemed it frivolous. Still, it was just human nature to be curious.

It was while. Impatient, Sasuke looked over her shoulders but Sakura recoiled away and told him, "Not fair" before shooing his face away.

**-- New Message [Sakura] --**

**More like exaggeration,**

**I don't think you have a sense**

**of humor. But hands down. I **

**have to say that you're remarkable.**

**I would go insane by now if I were you.**

**--oo--**

Ignoring that, he sent her something else.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken]--**

**Why is my contact named jerk-ken?**

**--oo—**

And Sakura just burst in to instantaneous laughter.

"…" In irritation, Sasuke sat there and waited until she was done. Seething because she wouldn't stop laughing. He got the 'jerk' part of the name, but what about 'ken.'

She calmed down and let out a long sigh. No idea why she laughed so hard, it wasn't really that funny. Maybe it was to hide the panicky feeling from his intense gaze when she turned around. "It's a nick name. Every contact on my phone has a nickname."

"But what does ken means?" His confused face was cute to see. "I'm just going to ignore the beginning part."

"Your hair." She reached up behind her head to make some gestures. "The back your head, it looks like the bum of a chicken." She giggled when his eyes narrowed into slit.

"Hn." Whipping out the phone in hand, he adjusted her contact also.

Sneaking over his shoulder, she frowned. "Huh? Bill board … The helz." Instantly, her hand covered her forehead.

"Hn. Not that ..." Looking her up and down. She was too skinny. His thought began to trail...

Bowled over, she couldn't believe the nerve of him. Typical male, all they think of was that. "Well so what if my body is lacking the curves department. Hmp."

"Frankly. It is sa-ow!" Her bag encountered his shoulder. "It's tru-ow." He hardly learned. "Ow. Sak-Ow. Sto-ow."

Bag was taken away. Hand and elbow grabbed. Obsidian burned in anger from being hit numerous times.

"But there are other things to accommodate that." His face was too close. Sakura's whimpering body could feel the heat level rise within. She sat awkwardly with her back curve, her flailing arms caught by his calloused hands.

"Perv." She mumbled, leaning her head away. Her skin blazed where his hands touched and slowly spread throughout. The hair on her neck stood. She kept her eyes focused somewhere other than his face. Because the intensity of his orbs was making her skin crawl. _'Stare at the obese pigeon. Stare at the obese pigeon. Stare at the ob…' _The bird walked around and her eyes followed it. Until the damn thing flapped its wings and flew, back and right across behind Sasuke. "Wah…" Their eyes met.

For the whole time—barely a minute that seemed like an hour, he didn't divert his gaze anywhere. Sasuke couldn't pull away. Under the beak of the pink cap was a blushing face, cheeks red. Why? Was it because of the humid air? She shook slightly. She must still frighten of contact. Her eyes wouldn't stay in a spot. It kept moving and moving around until...

What a beautiful shade of emerald.

He leaned in a little to test the water. She didn't move or protest. Her face softened. Her body relaxed. It was as if the endless mysterious dept of his eyes had hypnotized her.

He leaned in a little more, slowly not hasten.

They were so close he could sense the aroma of strawberry tart cake she had.

"!!!"

"Ooft" Sasuke startled from the sudden embrace. He was flustered when her arms tugged back and made him lose his balance then fell in to her. Poor little form she had, almost got crushed by him. "Sakura?" In a low tone, his husky voice whispered.

"Don't move." She hid his face in the crook of her neck. Forcing her body to stay collected; her eyes observed the movement of the group running by. "Your stalkers are back." Cursed them, she wanted to fling a couple boulders their way.

Sasuke silently mumbled coherent words under his breath. He loathed them for disrupting but at the same time… he was actually enjoying the moment. Sakura really had tiny frame.

As much he wanted to stay like that, it ended. Sakura pushed her body away and muttered a word of apology. "They really haven't stopped looking for you."

"Hn." They were paid to do so. He was surprised they hadn't included the New York police squad into the search party.

Standing up, Sasuke fixed his cap and pulled Sakura along. Where else could they go? He looked at the girl. The same question expressed on her face. But it didn't matter. They made their way out of the park hand in hand.

Sakura wanted to ask _that _question but she decided against it. Afraid of hearing the answer, she felt a flush of emptiness inside. The day could only last for so long. At that second, she really wished she had enough courage to keep on holding his hand much earlier. The size, the roughness of his hand, so boney she thought. The feel of it made her never want to let go.

Suddenly as they about to exit, Sasuke's phone rang loudly. "Fuck." _'Naruto' _The new contact in his phone. He should have kept his phone off or turn it off a moment it ago. Why was it not in vibrating mode? Screw them all, his phone was probably rigged. While turning it off, the two of them hastily walked through the crowd. He actually thought he heard a faint voice of the blond from the distance._ "I heard it. He's near."_

They weaved through the heavy traffic of the late afternoon. Sakura turned around since Sasuke kept his face hidden. "They're behind us…" She whispered to him. Feeling his hand tighten around her, Sakura sensed Sasuke's dismay.

"!!" Exactly how many guards he had? They found another group in black slacks looking around, standing at the opposite red light corner and was about to cross over. Panic Sakura looked around and worked her brainpower.

'_Let's just hope all the dramas I've watched help.' _Using as much force she had, Sakura reeled the baffle male to the back alleyway of two restaurants. Clumsily stumbled, they made it half way in as the group walked by, carefully searching each face that walked up and down the street.

Leaning up, with her free hand, she tugged his collar. In a flashing moment, more fleeting than rockets, their supple lips touched. Shallow but it touched, innocently pressing to deceive the searching eyes that there was a couple in need of their private moment. They kept the position like that, just like that.

While Sakura was only focusing on counting the number of passing bodies, she was clueless of the frozen body in front of her. Sasuke in shock, stood like a statue. The more Sakura moved her head around to scan the crowd walking by—still with her lips against his. The more his head swelled up in numbness. The softness, the touch, he could never have enough of it. Perhaps this was an overstatement but he was addicted to this sentiment of contact.

Then the heat was gone. Sasuke returned to reality as Sakura backed her head against the wall. She released him and walked away to check for security. "I think they're gon-!!!" Before, she could make the third step, long arms already reached out to pull her back. With his head bent ninety degree. He snooped down to bestow a raw kiss on her lips.

It wasn't going to end like that. _He _wasn't going to let her go again. But a push on the shoulder, a smack on the chest, he backed his head to look down at the panting girl.

"Wah…" It was so sudden. She didn't have a chance to prepare or breathe.

Obsidian and emerald searched each other for a moment. They stood to seek composure. Sakura was in need of much more mental stability than he did.

Then with the sweet soft whispering of her voice. _"Just to make sure."_ An excuse she made. Her hands reached up to cup his face.

"_Yes."_ He didn't mind. His hand removed the annoying cap from her head to let her signature blossom hair pooled around his digits. Sasuke returned them to their previous position.

It was like a scene in a summer love movie. Under the soft horizon sky, within in the enclosed wall of the cramped alleyway, they ignored the noisy surrounding to submerge their senses into the heart throbbing kiss. Time was like a soothing curtain of velvet. It washed over their forms with sensuality.

Sakura wondered in the back of her head, was it because of the heat of her body that made his lips felt cool and calming to her or a kiss was always felt like this. Her knees felt weak. Her head bloated with sensations. Even with the wall propping her back, his body supporting her, she felt like her body would gave out and melt to the ground. Eyes half-lidded in daze.

The more acquisition she gave him. The more he wanted. Softly nibbling on her lower lips, the gentle mutter unconsciously escaped her throat encouraged him. His tongue traced the line of her lips, begging for entrance. Enthusiastically, she let him without hesitation. And when that smoothness intruded her cavern, she was floating.

Feverishly a mewing moan, "Oooah…" made the pair of emerald shot opened. _'Was that …?' _Her face blushed a deep contort of red hues from realization. It was she. The sound came from the inner of her throat. Her hands gripped his arm and shoulder tight. She wondered if Sasuke heard it.

Of course he did.

Sasuke was really getting in to the kiss. He was really going for it. Hungrily tasting, he surveyed every corner every millimeter of her sweet mouth. "Don't stop…" He hoarsely whispered as he placed kisses on her lips. "I want to hear more…" And moved his lips to her neck. His hands journeyed from the wall and her arm to the back of her waist and hip. Petite, she had a slender body. He gave the inner of her throat a soft suck.

Blink Blink…

"Wah!"

Punch!

"Oooft"

Knock-out.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"S-sasuke…"

"It's fine Sakura…"

"I think it's turning purple …" She stared at his jaw.

"It's fine." He assured her as they walked around. It was his fault actually. He shouldn't have made a accelerate move like that. It was fortunate enough she didn't aim for his nose.

"Are you sure?" Her finger touched the wound she had inflicted. It was an involuntary reaction. She felt really bad though.

Sasuke didn't mind. Look what the punch got him, his arm on her shoulder, her hand behind his back. They were really close. He found it adorable how she immediately rushed to his side right after the punch. Ever since they parted from the alley, she hadn't let go of him. That was why he longed for time to stop and them like this forever. It felt in every way, so right.

'_He's so …' _Nerve-wrecking, she was glad for the chance to be this close to him. It was strange and yet alluring. His frame, his scent, it overwhelmed her with foreign unknown. The sense of protective arm made her ease up to the contact. She hadn't experience it for so long. It made her trust the embrace of another again.

It was endless wandering around with no destination.

They stood at the main intersection of Chinatown. The time on the building ads was shining [5:53 pm].

The time was near.

They could feel it.

Suddenly he informed her. "Sakura…my flight is tomorrow morning." He felt her hand fisted behind his back.

"Ah. So you're going back." Her voice broken and it made his chest tightened. Sasuke looked down. The pink hat hid her expression from him.

"Yea. Back to work." His free hand tapped the back of his neck.

She giggled. "Don't torture your guards too much. I think we gave them a fright today."

"Hn. We did."

"…" She was quiet for a while. Sasuke felt the silent was agony to his ears. His hand lowered to lift her hat up and Sakura's head immediately turned away. Cupping her cheek, he wanted to see her face but she wouldn't let him.

"Sakura…"

Letting go of him, she backed away. "I'm t-thirsty. You must be too right? W-wait here. I-I'll g-"

"Don't" He pulled her back. Tightly holding the breaking form, he didn't want to let go and Sakura didn't want to leave. But the clock was ticking and she felt like she was Cinderella in a parody of the fairytale. How long they had to be with other was unknown. There wasn't a time limit. It could be until midnight. It could be in five minutes. But no matter what, she treasure the moment they were together by the second.

"If you're going to cry. Go head."

"I don't cry." She muffled to his shirt.

"Sure." His hand came up to rest on her head.

[...]

"Naruto. We told you. Sasuke doesn't like Chinatown."

"Keep driving."

[...]

"Keep looking."

"Sakura. What am I suppose to look at?"

"Stare at that." Squinting his eyes, he followed her finger. It was at a big billboard of advertisement with blinking words.

"And?"

"Keep looking. You'll see." Sakura laughed at his annoyed face. A new discovery she found while sitting inside the cafe they were ordering the drinks at. She wanted to share with him.

"Hn." He felt foolish but continued to search.

"Wait here. I'll going to see if they're done." She let go of his hand to walk toward the café at the corner.

"I'm not going to drink sugar." He pulled her hand back.

"Haha…I know." She turned with a cheery smile. Then dash away.

Giving the man the order number, she took two drinks from the counter and some napkins before making her way out. Sakura just couldn't stop but feeling all giddy inside. It was strange. She couldn't stop smiling. She even felt like skipping back.

The drinks in hands, Sakura hurried back to his side.

But.

She wasn't quick enough.

She didn't have the chance to tell him.

Emerald blurred at the scene in front of her. He was only a few feet away, but she couldn't reach him. Sasuke stood with two bodyguards next to a black car. There were two other vehicles just merged in the front and the back of them. Quickly moving her body side way, she hid her self from Naruto's wandering eyes.

Carefully, she lifted her head to see Sasuke entered the car. His eyes were longing toward her direction as if waiting for her to show up but she couldn't move from her spot.

His car sped away.

She stood behind to watch as their distance increased. Maybe it was better that way. They didn't have to go through the trouble of parting and other stuff. Thinking positively, she told herself that it promised they would meet again.

'...'

Who was she kidding? It was harder than it seemed. Her chest burned when his car was out of sight.

"Sasuke…did you see the sign?"

She looked up to that same sign. It had changed.

Everything changed now, a new perspective. Emerald looked up to see a bright hue of pinkness turning deep blue. Neon signs brightened up to light the coming darkness.

Sakura no longer submerged in shadows. She found a new light.

"Hm… What am I going to do with these drinks now?" She looked at the cups in hands. Turning to the nearby bodies, she gave them to two strangers and walked away.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Brat! Do you know how long I've been waiting? How many times I called you?!" Karin was really angry. She had been looking for past hours for girl. Such a burden she was. She wouldn't not stop making troubles for others.

"Uh…" Slowly Sakura pulled out her phone and turned it on. _'Fifty-two missed called. Thirty-seven new messages. Oosp.' _

"Urgh!!!!! I should have known you would wander around here. At least have your phone on." Karin snapped. She wanted to wring the little neck.

"I thought you'd like some alone shopping time." She walked toward the seething red head.

Boiling, Karin should have just went home and said that the brat got ran over by a truck. Then leave her along in the city. But something told Karin, the pinkette wouldn't mind that.

"I can not believe you. This is soooo the last time." Karin continued to rant as they walked toward the parking lot. "You made me wasted twenty dollar for the lot. Argh!"

Vrmm Vrmm

"??" It wasn't her phone. Pulling _the phone _from her bag pocket, she found new message from Sasuke.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken] --**

**I got captured.**

**--oo--**

She giggled from his message. About to send him a reply, Sakura was in shock to read the new one he had just send.

Her hand clasped against her mouth in disbelieve.

.

.

.

**-- New Message [Mr. Jerk-Ken] --**

**I miss you too.**

**--oo--**

Blush. He really did see it. He saw the sign.

He read the message that she tried to tell him.

"Brat. Walk faster!"

**--oo—OO—oo--**

"Sasuke. Did you get into a gang fight?"

"…" His hand moved up to cover his jaw. Ignoring the amusing face of Kakashi, Sasuke walked to his suite. The silver hair man stood behind to scratch his head. _'New style?' _He looked at the attire of the young heir.

"Naruto."

"Don't ask me. I have no idea." He was desperate for rest.

"Uh. Hey!" Kakashi turned to the others.

"Don't ask us." The rest replied in unison and returned to their rooms.

Turning on the light, closing the door, he dropped right down on to the floor.

Hand brought up to cover half of his face, he was glad to be alone in the room. _'Damn it.' _His face slowly heated up.

Sasuke just send the _cheesiest_ text ever. It took him a while to send it. He felt much relief now that he did.

Thinking back, he remembered how fluster he was when he found the sign she wanted him to look at. Telling himself that it would be the first four words he would say to her, he felt disappointment when he couldn't.

The moment he was found out, Sasuke actually had a thought of running away from them but it was futile. He tried to stall a bit longer to wait until Sakura came back. She was no where seen. Until he saw a girl in the blue shirt and pink cap, stand at the corner looking away with the drinks in her hands. He settled down because he knew Sakura had saw his sad captured moment. At least, he didn't leave without her knowing.

Vrrm Vrrmmm

"!!!" Clumsily looking for his phone, Sasuke struggled around to get the vibrating object. _'Sakura…'_

**-- New Message [Bill Board] —**

**Your lost. I gave your drink away.**

**--oo—**

A slight chuckle, he stood up from his seat to type a message. What happened to the latter one he send?

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[3 weeks later]_

"..." Laying on the couch on a lazy day, summer was ending soon. A book in hand, half eaten strawberry popsicle in her mouth, Sakura diligently read the text.

Suddenly from the kitchen, her mom walked out with the home phone.

"Sakura. Why did I just get a call from your counselor confirming your change of major?"

Speechless, the book in her hand fell to the floor. The cover of a medical paperback slipped from camouflaging the world tour guide.

Lesson learned. Don't trust your guidance counselor.

_

* * *

_

**Preview Chapter 7**

Sasuke fixed his tied. What Naruto just showed him made his throat dried, unable to answer him.

"Sasuke." Naruto put away his phone. "I don't sleep on the job."

"Hn."

"My jobs is to guarantee your safety. I have no interest in your personal life." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back on the desk."But if this continues..."

He wouldn't dare. It would be _it_ if Naruto ratted on them. Sasuke was not to have any distractions during his years of training. And by distractions, to them, she was definitely on top of the list.


	8. Secret's Out

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**Chapter 7: Secret's out**

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Crash! The sound of books violently pulled from the bookcase. One by one came thrashing onto the floor mercilessly. The fake covers pealed from the hard bindings. Everything revealed from its perfect camouflage. The ripped pages fluttered with force.

Standing in the middle of the room, emeralds watched as her mother rummaged around her room for unwanted texts. From wall to wall, her tidy space turned in to mayhem from the search. Anything that was not of medical or legitimate read would be thrown on the floor, in to the recycle pile.

In such situation, one would be screaming and begging on her knees for the action to stop. However, she just stood there. Sakura didn't make a movement at all. Like a statue, she stood with dignity, unyielding to the words screaming at her. All the years she spent to gather the best books about the wonders of the world were gone in the matter of one slip. Luck escaped from her. Sakura thought she had it all under cover but nothing could be kept hidden forever. Like these books, her dream was thrown away without a second reconsidering. She didn't even had a choice. No. They didn't give her a choice but she, herself, could create her own. There was no way she was going to give up. Determined, she would not let a single muscle of her face twitched in any sort of emotion. That wasn't hard to do. The mask she put on in front of them stuck like second skin. It hardened whenever they were near. They, in her scenario, were her own family, her own blood.

"Mom. There are more under the bed." Karin's voice echoed from the doorway.

Snapping her head around, Sakura's eyes flickered as Karin emerged to lean against the open door. Her smirking face revealed it all. Revenge was sweet to Karin.

It was done. Through the dreadful hour, hearing the screaming lecture, those so-called wisdom words hardly reached her brain. Sakura blocked each word what slipped from her mother's mouth except for the order that she gave to Karin to take all the books and threw them away, in which the redhead gladly abide.

Before her mother walked out, she said in bitterness, "You're grounded until school. No phone. No Tv or anything. You're not leaving this house."

Sakura's only reply was, "It's not going to do anything. I _will not_ change my major."

With a huff, the woman exited with pounding steps, enraged by her daughter's action and reckless decision.

Slam! At the instant that the door slammed shut, Sakura slouched to the floor on her knees and palms. Trails of tear uncontrollably streamed down her blank visage. She wasn't crying, tears just flowed nonstop like that.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

Dinner was quiet as usual. Four place mats were prepared but only three were occupied.

"She's not coming down." Karin returned from upstairs. She sat down after telling her parents that her little sister wouldn't be joining them for dinner _again. _She scoffed from the effort of walking all the way up stairs for nothing.

"That child." Putting the silverware back on the table, she pulled the napkin up to wipe her mouth as her body stood and scooted back the wooden chair. It made a loud screech to show her irritation. Ever since the incident from the day before, the pinkette had not left her room.

"Don't Yuko Let her be." Eyes unopened, graciously cutting the steak into to smaller pieces. The father courtly commented and advised his wife not to make a scene. "Just leave her meal in the fridge. I saw her came out last night." Sakura wasn't the type to be foolish enough to make her own body suffer. No matter what, hunger strike wasn't something she found reasonable.

"You're just tolerating her juvenile act, Ren." Her bottom plopped back down on the cushion chair. Only in her early forty, she felt as if she was sixty as the days passed.

"What can you do, Mom? The kid is stubborn as a bull. It's only a bother." Karin added with an annoyed tone. "I just want to have a quiet dinner." Been dealing with school, a new semester had just started. She had been too concerned with new classes to deal with a worthless problem such as this. It was only creating a headache to everyone and a waste of exertion trying. Although, she couldn't deny how satisfying it was to witness the whole ordeal.

"Hm." Agreed with his first daughter, Ren continued to eat with ease.

However, Karin actually didn't want the conversation to end like that. Everything was just getting good.

"Besides, she's not cut to be a doctor. Have you seen her recent grade repo-?" "Drop it Karin." The girl shut up after a snarl from her father. The mother just sat there, fuming still. It was already unfortunate that they couldn't bear a boy, but having an unorthodox child would be a shame. For generations, the Haruno had produced a line of prestigious doctors. Even when their first daughter was gifted to be a talented doctor, it was not enough to cover the blemish done by the infantile child. Where had they gone wrong? Why must she so rebellious?

To emphasize, Ren noted, "I have an early operation tomorrow. It's best to have a peaceful evening. I need my rest." Yesterday was chaos. He did not want to go through such ruckus again.

Dinner passed with silence.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

**-- Send Message --**

**No, I'm not asleep yet. Why?**

**--oo –**

Putting the phone down by her lap, Sakura quietly dried her hair. It was passing midnight and she had just taken a quiet shower after she made sure everyone had gone asleep and away in their rooms. Couldn't bring herself to meet face to face with any of them, Sakura felt nauseating if she had to hear or say another word.

Five days had swept through slowly and she spent a good portion of her time in her room. Only when the clock struck midnight or when there was no other sign of other life in the house would she leave the confining walls. She wasn't on a tantrum strike. There was no way Sakura was dumb enough to starve herself to show them. Since she couldn't leave the house, why bother.

Barely moving from her bed, Sakura watched as the moon rose up her window. It would soon followed by the sun light gleaming through. Knees brought up against her chest, she laid her cheek upon it and gazed into the distance. The street light outside shone brightly to light up the darkness out side her window. Strangely, although her room was sharing those lights, she felt cluttered and trapped. Shadows surrounded her form in representing to the sinister fate she couldn't liberate from.

'_Strange…' _Sakura lifted the phone to check the inbox again. Normally, Sasuke would answer right away. Never would he ask if she was awake then leave the conversation to hang like that. _'Did it send?' _She checked through the outbox. It did but why hadn't he replied?

He must be messing around again, she thought. Often Sasuke would send random texts throughout the night for her to read in the morning. Most of them were sarcastic comments that would make her reply with a fuming message. Then there those that made her feel giddy since they were of normal things he did during the day. Well, normal to him, it might not be to others or her. Nevertheless, she felt as though the thousand-kilometer distance between hardly existed from reading his texts.

Sakura kept in mind of the details that often reappeared. A profile of his dislikes and likes probably already formed in her head. Stalkerish? Maybe.

Head down, shoulders hunched. She felt guilty. While Sasuke was sincere, she was hiding. It was unequal allotment between them. He knew well of her situation but she barely ever elaborate more than what she had told him before. Like the recent incident, Sakura couldn't share it with him. Even when there were numerous times, he would ask her why she was staying up late. Sakura gave him the excuse that she didn't feel like sleeping and school would start soon so she just want to enjoy the staying up late for no apparent reason a bit more. Sigh. She believed it was the right way to go. Unlike others, who would think she was childish and her actions were foolish, because who in their right mind would refuse being a doctor and stoop to be a tour guide. Sasuke appeared to acknowledge her ambition but because he already had too much on his shoulders, Sakura left him out of certain details. Besides, it was her own dilemma to resolve.

Vrrrrmm…Vrrrmmm.

Thinking that it was his reply, she flipped the phone over in her palm. About to read the new message but what was on the welcome screen startled her speechless, Sasuke wasn't texting. He was calling her. _Sasuke _was calling her. Using his phone, he called her. Meaning she had to pick up the call and _talk _to him.

Feeling hyperventilated, Sakura had her hand over her mouth and the other clutched the phone. Staring at the object and its calling screen, she realized. She finally noticed. For so long, the idea of calling each other had never crossed her mind. She didn't know what went through Sasuke's but she surely didn't expect it, not at that instant without a single warning.

It seemed like time slowed down as she was busy thinking. The third vibration woke her up and in quickness of her reflex, Sakura answered the caller.

"H-hello?" The greeting was meekly said through the mic. Both hands kept on the phone to prevent it from slipping away from her shakiness. The quietness on the other line was making her stomach fidgeting. Swallowing a gulp, she waited for something, anything.

A chuckle to mock her nervousness, he greeted her back with his usual, --"Hn."-- Another long silent to make it dramatic, Sasuke was lucky that he lived far away from her because if he were in reach, she would have grabbed the nearest thing to knock him unconscious. --"What's with your voice?"-- Clearly, he was teasing her but the sound of his voice made her melt instantly. What ever that had happened days before, had washed away from his lingering warmth that she always reminisced. Even the urge to punch him from his haughtiness greeting disappeared.

Whispering, "It's midnight. Everyone is asleep. What do you think?" Using it as an excuse, Sakura discreetly cleared her tone.

--"Ah."-- It was only obvious. Listening to the background noise constantly changed, Sasuke appeared to be walking around. Awkward silence crept up again as she sat there on her bed. "So…What's up?" Not waiting anymore, she asked him the reason why he decided to call her.

--"Give me a minute, stay on the line." -- Confuse, but she did as she was told. Sakura fixed her position on the bed and leaned against her headboard. The red comforter pulled over to cover her legs. Biting her lips, Sakura looked up to the ceiling as she tried to distinguish the background noises. The place he must be at was crowded with chatters. The distant instrumental music indicated that he must be at a formal social event or he could be in the street next to a music gallery.

Slowly, everything was hushed again. Sasuke was on the move once more. Quietly, Sakura waited in anticipation. Then a loud bam told her that he had opened and closed a door.

--"Are you there?"-- Sasuke's sudden question made her stumbled since she was too concentrated to find out where his location was?

"Yes. I'm here." Her voice was at it sharpest, clear but not too loud. All was just to show him she wasn't anxious.

--"Hn"-- About to continued, Sasuke was interrupted. The background flushing-sound hindered his sentence. Her brows weaved when she heard him responding to a greeting with his 'hn'. Another moment, Sakura listened close to hear the water pouring down from a faucet then a heavy shut of the door. She had a feeling that Sasuke was alone.

--"Sorry."-- He apologized for ignoring her.

Instead of saying it was nothing, she asked him. "Are you talking to me while using the bathroom?" There was nothing wrong with it. People do it all the time. But still…

--"No. I'm only_ in_ the bathroom."-- He tried to verify but decided it was a waste of time. --"Just ignore it."-- The way his voice was, it made her giggle. Sasuke was uneasy from hearing her comment. A long sigh came from his side and Sasuke returned to his original purpose. --"How much fact about Chile do you know?"--

"Eh?" The question didn't register her mind for a while. Sasuke didn't just call her to learn about Chile. Did he?

--"I need your assistance."-- She heard him rustling his chicken bottom hair. Something was up.

"Uh okaaay…" She agreed to 'assist' him. "But." Sakura cut off his next sentence. "What's in it for me?" Not an expert but she did have decent knowledge about some regions. That ought to have earned her some credit.

--"I'll treat you to endless amount of food next time we meet."-- He answered her immediately.

"I don't want food! Well… I do, but… um…Are you implying something!" Flustered, her tummy squeezed from hearing about their anticipated meeting. There wasn't a definite date but it made her jumpy from knowing it would happen.

--"What do you want then? A flamingo? It's illegal to own one you know."-- He knew how obsessed she was with the weird pink bird.

"No." She beat her thighs repeatedly from frustration. Sasuke was aggravating her mind. There was nothing wrong with liking flamingos. Quietly, she looked around her room. Every wall, there was a trace of the pink feathered creature in various forms, from plush toys to calendar. Sasuke probably teased for life if he saw all of it.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Tokyo-Japan. Early afternoon]_

"Then what?" Normally, he would get extremely annoyed with such situation. But for some reason, he continued to evade the issue with her. It didn't matter if there was a roomful of guests out in the main ball room. Kakashi and Tsunade probably noticed his missing presence and sent Naruto on a search expedition again.

Leaning against the entrance door to the grand lavatory, he barred anyone who wanted to enter using a maintenance sign on the doorknob after the last person walked out.

One hand kept the phone by his ear, the other loosen up the blue tie around his neck. He was cursing the others in his head, still. Those old geezers. When would they stop pestering him? He knew well that they were setting up another one of those 'evaluations' to test his skill and knowledge. Without telling him about their proposals to extent the new branch to South America until the morning meeting before the event, they invited a heap of Chile investors to the banquet. Unprepared, Sasuke didn't have enough time to do a quick search. Tsunade would lock him up for another world class if he slipped up.

--"Uh…I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I have one." -- She better not asked him to steal a flamingo from the zoo. --"It'll have nothing to do with food …or flamingo! So you better not refuse!"-- Her voice elevated but still hushed from waking her family.

A smirk on his lips, Sasuke agreed to her request. Hand up, he looked at his watch for the time. "You have about five to ten minutes to tell me all you know," longer, if Naruto's dumbness increased.

--"What do you want to know? Give me a question. I'll try."--

Times passed.

Impressive, Sasuke was awestruck. Although there were questions she couldn't answer or wasn't sure. It was sufficient since he would have taken hours to research. Her voice was clear and definite. It torn down any doubt he had about the information.

--"Are you listening Sasuke?" -- He was quiet for a while.

"Hn." Giving her his signature respond, Sasuke straightened up from the door and walked to the sink area to fix his tie. "What else do you know about the wineries there?" A big light bulb had flashed in his head. Sasuke knew that Chile was the fifth biggest wine export of the world.

--"Have you seen Casablanca?"--

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[New York-USA. Late night]_

--"No."--

Frowning, she needed to come up with more questions that make him answer yes.

--"What does winery have to do with that movie?"-- Ha. That was contradicting. "How did you know I was preferring to the movie and not the place." She would strike gold if she got him to confess. But his respond made her feel dumber than usual. Damn him with his common sense and her lack of it. --"Normally people would ask 'have you been to' not 'have you seen'."--

"You can see a place." It was a sad attempt to save it. "Gah. Nevermind. Forget it."

--"Hn."-- She betted he must be smirking his face crooked on the other line. --"What's about Casablanca then?"-- They were getting off topic again.

"Ah. Well. This place considers a new-young winery in Casablanca Valley, relatively speaking, a decade or two. But it's quite amazing with its reputation in such a short time. Like the other wineries, mostly in the central region. It's all because of the climate and soil…" She couldn't stop talking. It was great to share all of this wondrous info. Best, if it was more than one person.

Ear pressed against the pinkette's door, Karin was confused and curious. There was whispering voice in the room and it belonged to her sister. It was as if she was talking with someone or reciting something. How could it be? Her phone was taken away. The cable was unplugged and Ipod was sitting in her drawer.

Concluded, Karin rolled her eyes and said, "She's a real retard" then proceeded to return to her room after a nightly trip to the bathroom.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Tokyo-Japan. Late afternoon.]_

"That was ingenious, Sasuke!" Tsunade exclaimed as she was typing nonstop on the PDA. She needed to make reservations and planned all of the upcoming meetings for the young heir. "Did you see all of their reactions?" It was quite a sight to see them awestruck. The senior executives were speechless. "I guess those classes do work." The Leaf Co. was an international corporation. It would be out of place if the heir didn't know anything regarding global.

"Well. I think we'll be busy for a while. Now, that Sasuke just struck a few new interests." Kakashi walked in sync with Tsunade behind Sasuke as they returned to the company headquarter. "Integrating resorts with wineries." It had been done but infusing oriental tradition with western was a spark. Such innovation was risky to compete with other standing corporate but it was feat to try.

Scratching his head, Naruto sped his steps to line up with the advisers. "I don't get it. If they want the company to profit, wouldn't it be better to help Sasuke?" So far, the weeks he had spent protecting-stalking the young heir, he had noticed that most of the old hags working there didn't seem to be fond of the raven much.

"No. They want _them_ to profit." Kakashi answered the blond.

"What?" Wasn't that the same as the company? All of these business stratagems pained his head. He was a professional agent. Strength and battlefield tactics were all he need.

Tsunade, without lifting her eyes from the screen and keyboard, added. "If Sasuke fails, they have reasons to kick him off the board. With their 'choice' of replacement. Who do you think would benefit more?" She stopped short to push the elevator button and glanced at Sasuke's blank face. What she just said was nothing new to him. Before, they believed that he could be turned into a puppet. However, as the months passed he proved to be more than what they could handle.

Ignoring the three, Sasuke stood with his hand in pocket and held on to his phone. Although his pride was making leaps in his mind, Sasuke didn't openly express it. All owed to the pinkette, he would have to work up his brain if she wasn't there. Keep in mind, he somewhat felt a chill running down his back at the thought of what she had in mind as compensation.

Ding. The elevator door slid opened.

"S-sasuke-kun-n…"

Lifting his head, Sasuke faced the lavender orbs. "Hn." Greeting the girl, his non-existing word asked for the reason she was there. But the girl didn't seem to get his only vocab and turned to the three behind him.

"H-hello Hatake-san, Senju-san, and U-uzuma-aki-san." She clumsily bowed her head. They returned her greeting with the same formality. Tsunade put away her PDA and gave her a wide smile. "How are you Miss Hinata?"

"I am w-well. Thank you." Her hand clutched the hem of her kimono and she stepped out of the elevator then turned to Sasuke. "I t-thought you were back fr-rom the banquet earlier."

"Sasuke was too welcomed. He couldn't get away," Kakashi explained. The kid was a real crowd-puller.

"T-that's great." She was happy to hear it was a success.

"Why are you here, Hinata?" Sasuke impassively gazed down at his distanced cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was the second daughter and heiress to the Hyuuga family, closely connected to his. He remembered they used to attend the same elementary school with her older brother before he was sent off. Recently, they had just congregate when he returned. It had been years and meeting them again made him think time changed everything too fast.

"Oh!" Hastily pulling from her sleeve, Hinata could tell the annoyance from his tone. Making it quick, she pulled out a paper. "P-please sign this. Your mom w-wanted to make s-sure that you'll be h-home for dinner to-tonight." She timidly stood. A shy nature, Hinata often stuttered in her speech, barely able to make eye contacts. Traits that were not fit for a high social elite.

Sasuke mentally sighed as he took the contract paper from her hand and took Kakashi's offered pen. Agitatedly he scribbled his signature on the stupid the contract that his mom wrote using the company stationary to make it official.

"You didn't have to be the messenger Miss Hinata." Tsunade couldn't help to laugh. Too many times, it had happened. Sasuke just keep himself busy with work and hardly visit the manor ever since he returned. "Let me guess. Mikoto is terrorizing the kitchen again." She let out a chuckle when Hinata nodded her head. A question always popped in her head. Tsunade pondered numerous times how Mikoto—a woman with charming sense of humor, was the mother of this… She glanced at the raven. Apparently, the genes weren't distributed equally. Itachi as she remembered was more like his mother, personality wise. Maybe that was why he pulled a big run away prank.

"W-well, I'll return now. I'll s-see you all later." She bowed again.

"Naruto, take Hinata home." Sasuke said as he about to step into the elevator.

"W-wah…T-that's n-ot …needed…I'm c-calling my dri-" "Hn." Sasuke needed a way to get rid of the Dobe. "A-alright." Helplessly, she settled as Sasuke walked ahead into the elevator, leaving just her and the blond man.

"Uh…" Awkward, Naruto stood and patted his neck. "Should we go?" He politely asked the young miss.

"Y-yes…I-I'm s-sso sorry to t-trouble y-you…" Her face was beat red. She couldn't lift her head to meet him.

A wide grin, he replied, "It's no trouble at all!"

Blushing, she kept her head low as they walked out of the front entrance. Her fingers weaved through each other uneasily.

"How is your ankle?" Naruto suddenly asked. A light red hue swept across his face as memory of an incident replayed in his head.

A warm smile on her lips, she turned to him. "It is m-much better now. T-thank you very m-much for helping m-me." Such beautiful smile was making his soul melt. Naruto nervously laughed aloud as he repeatedly said it was nothing. She was way different from all the rich heiresses he had met. Not conceited or arrogant, she had a lovely personality and gentle voice.

[...]

**-- New Message [Bill Board] --**

**You're welcome.**

**--oo--**

Frowning at the screen, he wondered why she hadn't sleep yet? It had been over four hours since they last ended their conversation. What was she doing that kept her awake?

Settling down the folder, he turned his wheelchair around to send her a text. A habit he developed whenever Naruto was near to keep him from peeking at his text. Annoying that Dobe was, Sasuke really want to give him a punch every time he smirked when he used his phone, knowing that sometimes the text was send or received from _her. _

Yes. Their secret had been exposed by the blond. Luckily, only he knew. Settling the phone on his lap, he cracked his knuckles while gazing out of the window as his memory jogged back.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[3 weeks before. The first day Sasuke returned from US.]_

_[Tokyo-Japan. Office 7:00 pm]_

Click. The sound of his door opened and closed made Sasuke glanced up quickly to see the intruder. Naruto was taking up the secretarial job of Tsunade since she had left early with Kakashi to greet his father.

"Don't you knock?" His voice darkened to show his displeasure. If this man wanted to keep his job more than a week, he should know better manners.

"No." Naruto answered bluntly. "Knocking is for the unprepared." He put down the stack of folders for the raven to sign.

"Knocking is for the civilized mannered people who want to _keep _their job." A distinct dislike venomously spurred out from his words. Sasuke still held grudges against the blond when he interrupted his time with Sakura.

"The only way to keep my job is to execute it." Naruto put his hand in his pocket and took out his phone. Unaffected by the glare that send his way, he put the device on the stack on paper infront of Sasuke. "And I believe I've done a swell job. Don't you agree?"

Sasuke fixed his tied. What Naruto just showed him made his throat dried, unable to answer him.

"Sasuke." Naruto put away his phone. "I don't sleep on the job."

"Hn." His hand discreetly clawed his thigh.

"My job is to guarantee your safety. I have no interest in your personal life." Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back on the desk. "But if this continues..." He wouldn't dare. It would be _it_ if Naruto ratted on them. Sasuke was not to have any distractions during his years of training. And by distractions, to them, she was definitely on top of the list. "…At least tell me you were on a date." Sasuke looked up with baffled look on his face. That appeared to be the only exaggerated expression the kid possessed and the first time he saw it. "I'm sure you want this all secrecy and stuff, but regardless, you should tell me so that I don't have to waste my time around the city when I can enjoy sightseeing it."

Obsidian twitched. "When did you…" The picture was obviously taken when they were in Virgin Megastore. But how did he know?

"Secret of trade. I'm a professional after all. Believe it." Grinning wide, Naruto rubbed his chin. "So what's her name?" A glare from Sasuke, he knew the answer wouldn't be given. Not pestering, Naruto sat down on a chair in front of him. "I guess you would get into trouble if those hags know you have a girl friend huh? Man, they're messed up." Sasuke agreed.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[Current time. Office]_

Naruto, his age didn't fit his personality. Somewhat tolerating his annoying loud noisy character, Sasuke didn't mind the blond. Although there were times he felt congested by the constant watch. Nevertheless, the guard knew his limit and kept the secret. He even took the liberty to give Sasuke his personal insight about girls. It was a joke.

Shaking off the random flashback, he turned around and back to work. Before he continued to read, the phone vibrated.

**-- New Message [Bill Board] --**

**I'm beating your Pac man scores.**

**--oo--**

He dropped his head, giving up on the pinkette. She just spend hours playing games with his phone instead of sleeping.

**--oo—OO—oo--**

_[New York-USA. Early morning]_

A giggle escaped after reading Sasuke's reply. Sakura reconnected the charger to the phone. Loudly yawned, she stretched high and did a few twists to work up her stiff muscles after sitting for so long. The sun was rising at the distance. Halo glowed at the horizon line. Another night passed. The days returned.

Hand pulled back the curtain to seal her room from the coming light. Sakura crawled under her comforter and easily fell asleep. The deep slumber drowned out the noise of the newly awake bodies in the house. Their presence was hardly notice by her.

Good. That was all she need.

* * *

_Ah… A lazy chapter with a mild pace. =D How are you guys? If you're thinking OMG Are you making Hinata Sasuke's fiancé again?! No. I'm not. She's his cousin, very very far distanced blood line. So yea. Well Sasuke's safe from his secret since Naruto could care less, but Sakura might have a few more stumps coming her way._

_Yea. Her family is pretty dramatic and exaggerated but hey, it's my story! XD I love you guys._

_And also, did you catch any foreshadow(s) somewhere between the lines? Did jah? *Snickering* From the last author note I added to Chapter 6, I'm still planning what length WAY should be. So keep that in mind and give me your opinion. Thank you!_

_Well until next time. Love to hear your feed backs so I can write more!!!_

* * *

**Preview Chapter 9**

Everyone pulled back and cleared the perimeter. Sakura had just been hugged. Well, it was more of an accident but either way. They all pity the kid who did it.

A gulped swallowed by Shino. He clumsily grabbed his sunglasses and put it over his eyes. Straightened up, he backed away from the pinkette. His palms straightened out as if telling her to calm down as he eyed the stack of metal plates in her hand from Food Ed class.

Cringed her face, she turned her head a little and looked at everyone. Familiar to all, and so was she to them. Her school was small in population wise due to its status of being the most prominent private school in the area. Awkward silence rose up from the bystanders. She made a movement to walk ahead to her class. The cookies were probably burning in the oven. Strangely, everyone shifted as she stepped. _'This is fun.'_ The hallway was always a funny place to be between classes.

"Oh my. Sakura give me the plates!" She turned around to see Ino hastily running toward her.

"No need I can take them." Sifting the plates in her hand, she walked ahead to the class door. "Watch where you're going next time." Shino nodded as he stared in awe.


	9. We Have Our Own Problems

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**Chapter 8: We Have Our Own Problems**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"Sasuke."

"…" The said person was quiet, more than usual.

"Sasuke." Again, walking closer to the boy, Kakashi put his hand on the chair and shook it.

Startled, the tired raven jumped in his seat from the sudden intrusion of personal space. His head flipped up from its side way position. Been asleep, he had no idea that the silver-haired man had entered his office. Hand came up to wipe his face awake. Sasuke glanced at his watch to find the time to be late, half and hour before midnight.

"Go home. You've been awake for the last two days. I'll take the call."

"No." Coarse voice answered immediately. This was too important. Not that Sasuke wouldn't trust Kakashi but it was best to prevent problems. There were sharks out there waiting for him. Even a dip in the water would cost him a limp.

"It's practically ninety nine percent chances that they will lend us the loan. You don't have to keep an eye on it constantly." Hand in pocket; Kakashi leaned back on the desk and watched as the young heir stood up from the comfortable chair to shake off the drowsiness.

"Even if the contract is signed, I can't rest until the final proposal is set and ready." They were not the only corporation aiming for that piece of land. Higher bid always won. Sasuke wasn't going to lose the title to some degrading company. His first multimillion ventures would set record.

Sigh. "Sasuke…"

"Just get me some coffee." A flick of the wrist, he sent the man away. Sasuke felt a vibration in his pocket.

"You sound like an old man." Kakashi heaved another sigh and picked up the cold coffee cup by the corner. Where did all the secretaries go? Oh right, they were home, nicely asleep in their respected houses. He should be home and asleep, best with another body beside him. But no. Damn his job and position. Always had to baby sit this little arrogant lad.

"Hn." Looking behind to make sure that Kakashi had exited the room, Sasuke then turned to the knocked out body on his sofa. His so-called bodyguard was snoring with his mouth opened and drool was leaking like waterfall. A kick, he sent the man to the floor with a loud thud.

"Wah?" Wiping the corner of his mouth, Naruto sheepishly looked around the room dumbfounded. He had hardly an idea of his location. Not until he found a pair of black leather shoes in front of him, Naruto then looked up to meet Sasuke's face and his cocking eyebrow. It clearly displayed an annoyance expression.

"Out." Simple, short, and straight forward, Sasuke ordered the sleepy blond head out.

Not question anything, Naruto stood up after a yawn and stretch. Rubbing his neck, he zigzagged his way out of the room.

_'Why is he still here?' _What kind of danger would he be in when he was in his company office? Not even a fly could get pass the front desk security at night. Either way, Sasuke just let it go. He wasn't going to bother with it. If Naruto wanted to, he could stay here all night.

Vrmmm…Vrmmm… His pocket was vibrating again. Now that his room was cleared of the busy bodies, Sasuke heaved a sigh before answering the caller with his usual calm character.

"Hn."

-"Oh! You're awake."- She sounded surprise. Narrowed his eyes, he wondered what was she doing. It should be early Thursday morning for her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Sasuke asked accusingly. This pinkette would play hooky.

-"Maybe…" She answered unsurely.-

Mentally rolled his eyes, "What did you do this time?"

Flabbergasted, she stuttered, -"I did nothing …illegal."-

Sigh. "Sakura."

-"Hee hee."- Her childish laugh, this girl, he had absolute no idea how to retort to her behavior. She was just … not normal.

Sitting back down on the chair, he comfortably leaned back with the phone by his ear. Sasuke kept a close watch at his office phone. Suddenly a sound from the other line pulled his attention away.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke sat up when hearing a sniff and a sob.

-"Haa…Haa." Awkwardly, she laughed. "No. I just have a really bad cold. My nose is all stuffy and stuff… So I stayed home."-

"Then why aren't you asleep." Either way, he was glad that she called. Sitting in the office, staring out the glass window for another hour probably would make him go insane.

-"I can't seem to … I think I'm immune to Nyquil." Her face was definitely pouting.-

"You have the weirdest sleep pattern."

-"I'm not like you, who sleep at ten and wake up at five on regular basis. Oh!" Her slow working brain finally hit a circuit. "Why are you still awake?"-

"It takes you..." Sasuke looked at his watch. "…this long to figure that out. Has Nyquil finally rotted your brain?" He smirked from hearing her grumbled.

-"Hmp. You're still waiting for that call?" She tried to divert the topic.-

"Hn." He unconsciously nodded as though she was in front of him, chatting face to face.

Then there was a silent. Sasuke sat there, still with the phone closely to his ear. Listened closely, her heavy breathing was rough. This girl must be in hell of a bad shape.

"Sakura. Go to sleep. You sound like a dieing giraffe."

-"I didn't say anything."—Sasuke put his hand by his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Her stuffy voice was too amusing. He didn't know how a giraffe would sound like when dieing but it probably somewhat similar.

Another silent moment passed. Sasuke could hear the stifled sniffing from time to time. This foolish girl, she-

-"Sasuke?" Sakura spoke first. Her voice suddenly became heavy.-

"Hn?"

It took a while until she continued. -"…I'm… I'm hungry."

Annoyed, his forehead had layered of folds. "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

-"No." She sounded guilty. "No school, so I didn't get up for breakfast."—

"Are you calling to brag that you can be lazy all day?" Where was their conversation leading to again? Like always. No where. One time they would talk about the logic behind imaginative numbers then somehow it turned into why Pluto was no longer a planet. Talking with her was the only time when Sasuke let his mind free. There was no need to watch out for what kind of words slipping from his lips, no worries that the childish conversation would appear on the front line.

-"Um…" She took a sniff to clear her voice. Then her voice picked up, questionably, "You know…?" There was a break.-

Sitting straight up, Sasuke tightened his hold on the phone. For some reason, he felt a strange surge of feeling through him. Her tone was troubling him.

-"I actually don't know…" Her voice sounded stuffy. It must be her cold acting up. "I just … want call _you..._" -

"Ah." A soundless chuckle, it was expected. He wasn't going to get much from this pea size for brain girl. Usually, there was hardly any reason for them to call each other. Just like texting, it was done sporadically throughout the day. Did she just notice that now? "Sakura…"

Riingg…Riinngg… _They_ called. His office phone finally rang. Almost forget about it, Sasuke looked up to find his phone was ringing loudly.

"Sakura can you-" He wanted to ask her to hold but she interrupted him.

-"Nah." She must have heard the loud ringing. "I'm going to sleep so I don't sound like a dieing giraffe." She laughed. "Work hard Sasuke!"-

"Alright." Sasuke calmly put the phone in his pocket. Heaving a long breath, he picked the office phone.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

_[New York-US. Early morning]_

"Work hard…" Again, the words were repeated, only with less enthusiasm and energy.

Curtain closed. The room was dark with only a soft hue of light coming from the crack between the fabrics. The bright sunlight outside was blocked off from entering the room.

Settling the phone on the night table, a petite hand picked up a nearby icepack after the old one entered the trash can. The sounds of sobbing and sniffing echoed. A soft ruffle of the sheet, the body on the bed tiredly lay down. Hand on her face with the ice pack in between; she tried to soothe away the stinging pain on her cheek. It hurt. No matter how much the ice was numbing the pain away. It still hurt. Pain was tearing her apart from within.

Curled up, Sakura had no energy left to utter anymore sound. Her eyes were swollen from nonstop tearing.

'_I'm sorry Sasuke.' _She didn't have enough courage. _'I'm sorry for being unfair.' _

She couldn't tell him.

She couldn't tell him anything. Even when she tried, all that came out was a stupid comment of how hungry she was. Such irony, at that moment Sakura had no appetite for anything. Even breathing was hard, let along eating.

'_Maybe this is better. Sasuke doesn't have to listen to all this crap.'_ He must be busy with work. It should be late in Japan and Sasuke was still in his office. If Sasuke were home, there would be orchestra music playing in the background.

Sigh. "It must be nice living alone." Sakura turned around to press her cheek on the icepack and the pillow. Emerald lifted from the ground and landed on the map, hanging on the wall. Her eyes focused, although blurry from all the water work, she could pinpoint the location of her dream home. Tiredly, she got up from the bed and dragged her feet to the map. Dainty fingers touched the star and traced the line of a poorly drawn sharpie home, over a city in Europe.

When?

Until when could she flee from this prison?

Fingers curled into a fist, the cold numbing feel was dissipating away and pain once again return. Glancing over to her right, Sakura stared ahead. Whoever's reflection was on the mirror. She desperately hoped it was not hers.

Lack of color, the puffiness of her eyes was visible. Her cheek swelled like being stung by a thousand mosquitoes. It would take a day for the swelling to stop. A closer inspection, five fingers mark printed on her skin. Bruising, it hurt when she poked it.

"Ow."

Vrrm Vrrrrrrm. Her phone vibrated to indicate a new message.

**- New Message [Ino-Pig] -**

**Where are you kiddo? **

**Mr. Gay is making us run the mile**

**again today. **

**-oo-**

Biting her lips, Sakura sat on her bed as she returned a reply. Guilty, she had accumulated too many white lies.

**- Send Message -**

**I have a cold. **

**Have fun running!**

**-oo-**

Turning off her phone, Sakura pulled the sheet over her body. Moving around, she sought for a comfortable spot. Eyes closed. She begged for sleep to come.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"_Look at this! What is this?" _

_After roaring his lungs off, her father angrily picked up the nearby folder. Slam! A stack of papers was thrown in her face._

_Sakura stood in the middle of the living room with her head tucked in protectively. Her backpack was on the floor. Shoes on, she was ready for school._

"_Sakura look at me and give me an explanation." Fiery eyes burned. "Why?" He was mad. "I send you to cram school. I hired you a tutor. Why is it that your SAT score is …" He choked on the number. It was unacceptable for the Haruno family. _

"_Your principal even called me in to show your mid-quarter grade. Did you know what he said to me?" He was furious. The first thing he did right after his late night shift at hospital was to talk senses into this daughter of his. Such stubborn child, so immature and dim-witted, he knew well that she was extremely intelligent. She could be the next most excellent doctor in the family. If only she put her mind in to it. _

"…" _Sakura stood without a single word of reply. Her mom was standing by the sofa. Karin was leaning up against the door with her coffee cup and enjoyed the scene. _

_Not waiting any more, he angrily said as he breathed slowly, "If you do not pick up your grade to at least C's then you will be expelled."_

_Gasp! Her mother was in shock. Upset, she rushed to pick up all the papers on the ground. Frantically reading the papers, she had no idea that they were her daughter's failing tests. Her Biology quiz was full of drawings. There were stick figures on the Anatomy test. "Sakura?" and she thought her SAT's score was the only problem. _

_Green eyes were bored. She didn't want to give them any explanation. All twelve years, she had maintained her place at the top of GPA. But senior year, her last year in high school, she was going to give the spot away. Someone needed that spot more than her. All thanks to colleges and their way to eliminate applicants. Stupid, she knew. But hey, she didn't want to be a doctor. Science classes were her least favorite classes that her parents forced her to take these passed few years. At least chemistry was all right. One of the lessons was learning how to make a bomb. That would be useful one day. _

"_Sakura!" Her dad had enough of her attitude. The girl completely ignored his question._

_Slowly lifting her eyes to meet his, Sakura knew that she would miss the bus if she stayed any longer. With hardly any emotion, she quickly replied, "I don't have to explain anything. You should all know my reason." She was going on a strike. Bending down, Sakura picked up her backpack and at the same time she added, "I'm leaving now. Or I'll be lat-" Slap!_

" _School!" He was enraged. Without thinking, his hand landed a blow to her face. "I think you should worry more about picking up those pathetic grades then being tardy to classes you're not even paying an ounce of attention to."_

_Dropping to the ground, Sakura was immobilized. Hand weakly, slowly rose to cup her burning cheek. Emerald enlarged. Her pupil dilated. _

"_Oh!" Hand to her mouth, her mother rushed to the child. "Oh Sakura. Say that you're sorry. Apologize to your Dad." The woman pulled the girl up so that she could stand properly._

_A push, Sakura forced the woman away from her and made her fall backward. She didn't want that kind of meaningless pitiable sympathy. That action was a total dismay. The air in the room suddenly turned foul. Harshly, Sakura picked up her backpack and gathered herself up. She ignored all the amazed gazes and headed toward the stairs. Karin, being herself, blocked the girl's path. _

"_Go back and say that you're sorry. Now!" Straight up her arm, Karin commanded the pinkette. Shot a glare with her burnt blood green orbs, Sakura shoved the redhead and forced her way through to her room. Huffing, Karin couldn't believe how stubborn a rebel she had become. _

_A moment of silent, slamming the door wasn't something Sakura would do. _

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**o-o-o**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

_[Tokyo-Japan. 6:30 pm]_

"Congratulation. Sasuke!" Charming, full of cheeriness, a woman's voice sang loudly through the hall of the Uchiha mansion. Dressed in a long royal blue gown, simple but elegant, her beautiful midnight lock flew beautifully. Mikoto Uchiha was celebrating her son's good news. "Does your dad know?" She twisted around to face him.

"Yes. Mother." Sasuke slightly bowed his head.

"Ah. I must make dinner tonight!" Every time, every time when Sasuke successfully signed a contract, this kind of scene would happen. As though, she was trying hard to make up all the years he was send away. Sasuke stayed back at the intersection of the hallways and watched as his mother scurried the other maids to follow her. A sigh, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to escape. Might as well as stay and endure it.

Hands were in his pockets. Walking solemnly along the high ceiling hallway, obsidian glanced at the portraits of the family hanging on the wall. There were empty spots between frames because of _that person. _His traces were forever to be erased. But no matter what, existence of him was solid. Sasuke stopped at one corner and lifted his hand to trace on the scratch mark that was caused by them when they were younger. A turn of his head, Sasuke looked outside to the garden and especially toward the tree that he fell out of when he was five. That scar was still there, on both of them.

"_Sasuke." _

Hearing his name, Sasuke snapped out of his daze and turned around to meet his father. His hands were brought out of his pocket. Stood up straight, he gave the man a bow before greeting him back. "Father."

"Hm." He acknowledged with a nod. Fugaku lifted his eyes to tell Sasuke to follow him down the hallway. It was a quiet walk until they reached his private library. The grand door opened and they stepped through to settle on the sofas. Sitting on opposite side, Sasuke saw his father taking out an ink stamp from the family jade box.

"Uhmp." A rough cough, he fixed his voice before continued. "I'm sure you know what this is." The family heirloom rested on a silk pad. Carefully he slid it across the table to Sasuke. "You can pick it up." The young raven would soon be the holder of the fine object. "You've grown. I notice that as well as the other." Fugaku stood and paced to his desk. Aging hand picked up a folder and Sasuke immediately recognized that it was his proposal for the new hotel chain that he submitted last month. "This is impressive; I can tell you, _but_…" There. That word, still that word. Sasuke had heard it too many times. Calmly, the son waited for his father to complete his sentence. "It is impractical as of now. Sasuke, this venture is too risky to take. You still have years of learning ahead. Don't rush."

Putting down the ink stamp, Sasuke recoiled his hands. Regardless, it didn't belong to him. He was only a replacement. "I understand Father."

"Very well." Fugaku returned the folder to Sasuke. His old eyes followed the impassive movement of his son as he stood to take the folder and readied to walk out. Until when his son's hand was on the door handle "How is … everything at the office? Have you gotten used to it?" Unexpectedly, he asked a _concern_ question out of thin air. His tone though, didn't hold any real interest. It was an obligation from a father.

Sasuke stopped midway and turned around. It wasn't a surprise to see his father stood by his desk and looked at the folders as he half-heartedly waited for an answer. Half bowing, he replied, "All is well, Father." Then he resumed exiting the room.

[…]

"Master Sasuke, where are you going?" a worried maid asked as she followed him to the front door.

"Tell my mother, I can't spend dinner tonight." He continued to walk ahead and the maid helplessly tried to keep up with his steps.

"B-but Sir. Madame is trying hard, please at least stay for a while."

"Hn." He stopped before opening his car door. Turning his head toward the maid, Sasuke said, "I'll be back another time." Quickly got in the car, he sped away after throwing the folder to the backseat.

[…]

"What is it, Nako?"

"Ma'am…" quietly, the previous maid slowly walked up next to her mistress. She tried hard to find a way to explain but the woman already knew of the untold news.

"He left…" Mikoto stopped cutting the tomatoes. "Didn't he?"

Feeling bad, Nako crumbled up the hem of her apron. "Yes," she answer. "But he said he'll be back another time. Master Sasuke seemed to be in a hurry to an important meeting."

"I see." Continued cooking, Mikoto picked up the knife and cut the tomatoes into pieces, _tiny pieces._

**-oo—OO—oo- **

Zooming out of the estate, Sasuke gripped the wheel with force. Sharply turning left, a glance to the side, he could spot the guards behind him. They were trailing closely to keep him in their perspective. Pushing on, he stepped on the gas pedal to speed down the empty high way. Faster and faster, he pushed the car to its limit. Scenes passed by his windows with hazing speed. Curving along the mountain, the car climbed higher and higher. Branches shook violently. Treed uprooted. Autumn leaves fluttered when the car rushed by.

Obsidian narrowed as he accelerated. Suddenly, he stomped on the brake. A loud screech, Sasuke quickly turned his wheel then switched his foot on the gas and sped on into the dirt road up the mountain.

"What the fuck!" Naruto cursed aloud as the car abruptly stopped. The seatbelt jerked his body back with bruising force. The other two cars roughly halted by them. Clueless, they all stared into the woody trail.

"Get out." Naruto snarled, taking off his seat belt.

"What?" The guard looked over with astonish eyes at their leader.

"I said get out!" Then the blond roughly reached over after he unbuckled the driver's seatbelt. Opened the door, he pushed the poor man right out of his seat before climbing over and slammed the door shut. Irritate, fox face twisted. "Reckless son of a-"

"Hey Uzumaki, what did you do that for?" The guard stood up from the dirt ground and immediately questioned the blond's action. His only answer was a flash of Naruto's middle finger.

Pulled up the collar of his shirt, Naruto instructed the others to stay behind. Before any of them could have a chance to question the command. Naruto already took off after the young heir.

[…]

"_Fugaku, you're really going to dismiss this plan? Sasuke did a phenomenal job on it." _

"_Hm."_

"_I think it's possible. The kid can pull it."_

"_He's not … ready." _

"_C'mon now. This plan … It may be a bit boastful but if you tighten the budget… I doubt it'll be that big of a venture."_

"_No. Sasuke needs to get rid of that narcissistic character of his. He's too impulsive. Especially at his age." Sigh. "Still just a kid."_

_There was silent followed by a chuckle from Kakashi. Then a forbidden question popped out from the quiet air._

"_What if it was Itachi?"_

"_What?" Fugaku sounded annoyed._

"_I wonder. If he were to come back…what will you do Fugaku? What will you 'really' do? Honestly." _

"…"

"_It wouldn't be fair…" Kakashi seemed to receive his answer already. _

"_I didn't say-" _

"_But you were thinking of it" Pause. "You wouldn't go through the troubles of hiring investigators in every possible country to search for him. Ten years already, even if you are going to hire more to up your chance. Don't you think it's … too late?" _

_Another pause, the air suddenly felt stuffed. _

_[…]_

"_Oh! Uchiha-san?" _

"_Give this schedule to my Father." _

"_Y-yes." The secretary simply bowed after the young heir as he exited the floor. _

_Sasuke never stayed to hear the answer._

[…]

That conversation was fresh in his mind. Sasuke thought he could ignore it. However, the previous interaction with his father, it proved impossible. He, indeed, had searched for his brother all these years. It wasn't just an intuition. Sasuke may appear to be well pampered in preparation as the next successor of the mass fortune. But in truth, it was only to stall the process. The true prince had yet to return. Sasuke was only there to keep spot in check.

A decade of living abroad after the 'shocking' stunt that his brother pulled, he returned to find this side of reality. Most of his young days, his father spend all his time investing in the company and his brother. Then when the blow of Itachi's missing news hit him, the man was too disappointed. He left the young raven in the hands of his devoted advisors. It wasn't that surprising to Sasuke that his father wouldn't let him execute such plan. But knowing that there was another reason behind it made him … _mad. _Upset to a degree.

…

It was a bumpy ride to the top. Going through the shrubbery trail, Sasuke winced his eyes as the car felt like it was going to run off the road and hit some trees in any second. A flash of light, he noticed a car closing up behind. Tint of blond gleamed from the evening sun hitting through the thin branches. _'Naruto.' _Strange, only he followed behind him. Sasuke didn't bother question where the other guards had gone to. They wouldn't be that stupid to jump out of the sides and stop him. If that did happen though, he would make sure to run them over.

Changing hand shift, he was going to gear forward. Untouched ground was mashed by the tire trails. Sasuke had to pick this 'walking' path to the top. The typical pave road was too normal for this raven. Naruto grunted as he kept on behind him. This whole ride was going to upset all that he had for lunch in his stomach earlier. Screw this kid.

…

Slam! The car door was shut with powerful force as Sasuke stepped out of his car. Followed by Naruto, the birds were flying in flocks by the thunderous noise.

"Hey. Kiddo. What the fuck was that about? You're lucky there were no cops around to sick your head. Don't think that you're a big shot being an heir, you could drive like a reckless drunkard." Naruto walked over to the raven full with lessons that he was going shout into his shallow ears. He didn't care whether this was The Uchiha. He was six years his junior. Thus meaning he was older, therefore wiser. This kid needed some thing to whip him into senses. Naruto surely had had enough dealing with a conceited impetuous child. He may be smart in aspect of business relation but there were much he had yet to encounter. A night in jail probably would fix most of it. But, that wasn't an option.

A long heave of breath, he treaded heavily over to face Sasuke's back. "I-we can't protect you if you're constantly put your self in danger. You've could have got all of us into an accident." He put his hand by his side and muttered loudly. "Kids these days, give them a car. They think they're NASCAR racers. Do y-" Punch! It was a KO hit.

"I'm not a fucking kid." Cracking his knuckles, Sasuke felt somewhat at ease after giving that punch. Obsidian eyed the body on the ground.

Slowly, Naruto got back onto his stance. "Very well then." And he strike. Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking either way.

Punch!

Shocking orbs widened with astonish as pain impaled his jaw. Sasuke stumbled backward as he tried to regain his balance. Misplaced a step, he was flat on his butt. Hand came up to touch his bruising jaw; it was the first time anyone retaliated in full force, not even his judo instructor.

"You're a baby," Naruto wipe the slight bleeding blood from his lip. "A stinking milk suck-" Punched. Sasuke wasn't going to back down. No one dare to mock him with such title.

"_You can't be one if you don't have a childhood."_ Dark menace voice murmur as he knocked Naruto straight back down. Hand pulling off his tie, Sasuke took off his jacket and threw it aside. He was ready to strike again.

"What?" Too much in pain, his head was knockout senseless to hear Sasuke's voice. Drowsily getting back on his feet, Naruto removed the air-suffocating jacket and tightened the tie across his forehead. "Forget it. I'm going to beat the fucking senses out of you and pound it back in." Even if it were going to cost him his job, Naruto would be quite happy to walk away after knocking off some of his teeth.

Intensely, sky-blue and obsidian clashed for a moment. Then they charged at each other without hesitation. Punches and kicks were thrown mercilessly until they were out of breath.

[…]

"Here." Handing Sasuke a fresh can of cooled beer, Naruto turned around after opening his own and leaned against the trunk of his car.

"Hn." Sasuke took a gulp of the chilled refreshment. Impassively gazed ahead, he observed the calm scenery of mild paced traffic. They were in front of a countryside gas station. The parking lot was partially full with a few customers in and out. Above them, the night sky filled with gleaming stars.

"Didn't think you could pack a punch like that." Naruto rubbed his face with the side of the can. The cool chillness frosted away the throbbing feel.

"You're not too bad." Sasuke muttered and looked away.

"Of course." Naruto smugly smirk as he raised his can for a cheer, waiting for Sasuke to join. The raven just ignored him and sipped his drink nonchalantly. Although Sasuke wasn't going to fire him, it didn't mean they were close. He was actually content that there was a person who didn't care to land a punch to his flawless face.

A silent moment passed between them. Naruto, from time to time, glanced over the young heir. What reason made him snapped like before was puzzling. The blond kept quiet and watched the gesture of the boy. Although his physical was tough, his appearance tinted with maturity. Sasuke wasn't that much different from him when he was his age. Idiot youngsters.

Thinking that he should have asked the cashier for a few bags of ice to stop the swelling of their face because the can wasn't doing a well job, Naruto stepped away from the car. Suddenly, Sasuke spoke. "What happen to the others?" He hadn't seen the usual pack of stalking peeves.

Sudden flood of memory, Naruto straightened up. They probably were waiting by that entrance, still. "Be right back." Naruto slipped away and took out his phone.

Annoyed at the blond's reaction, Sasuke scoffed and finished his drink.

Vrrm Vrrm…

**- New Message [Bill Board] –**

**Noooo. I wasn't sleeping at 3 in the morning. **

**That's crazy. Who does that nowadays?**

**-oo-**

Looking at the time, he knew it was morning in the States. Sasuke smirked at her response to his text this afternoon. It was before he took at visit to his parents. Somehow, he wanted to talk to her at that exact moment. Sakura would have something to tell him, like usual. Then perhaps he didn't act the way he did.

Perhaps.

Because… _"You always know the right thing to say."_ Sasuke whispered into the night as he leaned his head back and stared ahead to the night sky.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

_[New York – USA. Early morning]_

**-oo—OO—oo-**

Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Turning off the shower, Sakura squeezed the last of water out of her blossom hair. Hand reached up to grabbed the towel. She quickly wrapped it around her body. Lightly, dainty feet stepped on the marble floor. Emerald looked ahead and studied her reflection. Pale, incoming winter had made her skin pigment light. Her cheek flushed from the steamy morning shower. Quickly, Sakura got ready for school.

Today was Friday. And the next day would be the second time she took the SAT test. Such annoyance, Sakura didn't study the first time, she wasn't going to this time. It didn't matter what they say, she could care less about the Haruno's standard.

[…]

"What are you going in my room?" Accusing tone, Sakura immediately questioned the redhead when she opened the door to find her looming in front of her desk.

"Oh, nothing..." She shrugged her shoulders and strolled around the room. Red eyes scanned every corner as if to look for hints of unwanted possessions. Then she stopped in front of her desk and picked up a booklet.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura ignored her sister and walked to her closet for a coat. Her Friday wasn't going to be ruined by her, although her weekend already had a bad start. Oh well.

"Wow…you really are…" Karin flipped the page of the Practice SAT test. It was blank and untouched. "Exactly how do you study?"

"I don't." Sakura replied. Disregarding the redhead shocking orbs, she occupied her mind to look through the row of clothes. Suddenly…

Vrrm vrrm

Both pink and red head twisted toward the sound. Panic, Sakura clenched her hand on a sleeve. Sasuke just send her a text and the phone was in her drawer while her own was on top. She jumped and turned back to her closet when Karin turned toward her. By the look on her face, Sakura was sure that the girl was puzzled because the origin of the vibrating sound. It definitely wasn't the unanimated object on the table that belonged to her but something else, somewhere else.

Putting the booklet down, a quick look at her sister's startling back, Karin made her way to her drawer.

Immediate reaction made Sakura turned back, "Karin, get out. I need to change for school." She quickly rushed the redhead to the hallway.

"What? You already di-" Redhead baffled and stumbled out of the room.

Slam. The door was shut.

Heaved in. Breathed out. "I'm so dead…" What she just did was so suspicious. Karin surely would notice the behavior and begin to suspect her actions. Biting her lips, Sakura closed her eyes.

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Sakura."

"Ino." The pinkette turned her head to the left to greet her friend. Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of a famous flower boutique owner in the city. They had been friends for merely seven years. Middle school was a nice time to meet new people and Sakura was glad to have a few she could call friends. Having to spend years with them in the same school, everything was … well … not that bad. Dramas here and there but people get along pretty well.

"Hey." The blond slipped through the hallway to the girl. "You want a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Uh Yea. You're taking it too right?" They began to walk in pace to their class.

"You bet. I so bomb it the last time and the time before that. Ha ha." Ino laughed heartedly of her failure. "But Sakura. You did well. Why are you taking it again?" Remember her score, Ino thought it was already high enough.

"Uh. I just want to see if I can score higher."

"What are you aiming for? Perfect score? Girl, twenty one hundred is good enough. Don't be greedy. I'm happy if I can get a sixteen hundred."

Sakura just smiled but Ino noticed there was emptiness in her eyes. Although she had known her this long, the girl still kept a distance between them. A borderline that Ino couldn't cross.

[…]

Mindlessly walking, Sakura roamed the hallway with a stack of metal plates for her cookies that were being baked in the oven. Friday was cooking day for Food Ed class and on the menu was chocolate cookies. A sweet tooth, Sakura couldn't wait to get them out of the oven.

It was in between of third period. Sakura's school had block schedule and classes lasted about ninety minutes with breaks.

"_Watch out! Clear the way!" _There was commotion ahead.

"Oooffp" Before Sakura could even look up, she was glomped by a pair of arms.

Gasp! Everyone pulled back and cleared the perimeter once they realized the victim of hallway collision. Sakura Haruno had just been hugged. Well, it was more of an accident but either way. They all pitied the kid who did it.

A gulped swallowed by Shino. He clumsily grabbed his sunglasses and put it over his eyes. Straightened up, he backed away from the pinkette. His palms straightened out as if telling her to calm down while he eyed the stack of metal plates in her hand from Food Ed class.

Cringed her face, she turned her head a little and looked at everyone. Familiar to all, and so was she to them. Her school was small in population because of its status of being the most prominent private school in the area. Awkward silence rose up from the bystanders. She made a movement to walk ahead to her class. The cookies were probably burning in the oven. Strangely, Sakura noticed as she took a step. Everyone shifted as she moved. _'This is fun.'_ The hallway was always a funny place to be between classes.

"Oh my. Sakura give me the plates!" She turned around to see Ino hastily running toward her.

"No need. I can take them." Sifting the plates in her hand, she walked ahead to the classroom door. "Watch where you're going next time." Shino nodded as he stared in awe…

…As well as everyone in the hall. The last time that this kind of incident happened involving Sakura, the person who touched her went home with a bloody nose. It was last year. A few weeks before summer started.

"Uh, Sakura?" Ino weirdly followed behind her. "You're okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I didn't get hurt." Sakura went ahead and opened the oven.

'_I didn't mean that.' _ Ino stood behind and watched this new Sakura. First, she actually tried hard to score high with SAT. Then she didn't mind when someone hugged her.

What was going on?

**-oo—OO—oo-**

_[A few weeks later]_

K-lang.

Dropping the keys on her desk, Sakura flopped on her bed. Having just returned from school, she was extremely tired. Walking home from the bus stop in a blizzard wasn't helping much. Snow came early this year and in heavy toll too. Everything was white in a fraction of time. By this forecast, school probably closed the next day or at least a delayed.

Emerald looked up. Her window was covered with frost. It crystallized around the rim and allowed the sun to shine brightly through. Sakura raised her hand and examined it under the sunray. Her eyes closed and she imagined catching those light rays with just her hand. It failed.

The house was empty and it would be like so til morning. Her parents were away for a formal event over night. Karin took the opportunity to stay out at her friend's house. This kind of situation wasn't anything new. She enjoyed it very much.

A calming sigh, Sakura dropped her arms to the side. Curling up, she took a short nap.

[…]

Vrrm Vrrmm... Well, it wasn't a short nap. Sakura woke up in total darkness, saved for some light coming from the streetlight through her window. It must be super late because all the other house lights were off and when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that the time on her digital alarm clock was blinking nine pm.

Tiredly, Sakura crawled to the side to open up her backpack. Pulling out _the phone, _she greeted the caller, knowing well who it was. _He _was the only person to call. It wasn't like some random person would-

-"Hello?" - Sakura stood corrected.

That wasn't the normal Sasuke's greeting nor his voice. Froze up, she lay on her stomach over the bedside with the phone clutched tight in her palm.

-"Heeello?"—The strange voice asked again then suddenly, Sakura heard cursing and a punch with some racket on the other line.

Worried, she sat up and screamed, "Sasuke?"

-"Hn."- Shocked, his weird one syllable reply immediately calmed her down. Sakura almost had a panic attack for no reason. Well the reason surely was Sasuke's safety whether she knew it herself or not.

"Sasuke…?" With softer voice, she questioned his identity.

-"Hn," He sounded somewhat apologetic, meaning sorry in his terminology. "That was Dobe." - _'Dobe?' _She remembered that was what Sasuke called his blond-haired guard, Naruto. The person who gave them quite a chase last time they met. But not to worry, he knew about their _relationship._

"Oh." She wanted to ask how Naruto call but knowing Sasuke, he would explain the reason in the most simplest form.

And he did, -"I told him to dial for me but he accidentally called you instead." -

"So you punched him? I heard! Sasuke stop abusing-"

-"Were you sleeping?" Sasuke totally ignored that.-

"Yea." She didn't bother to continue. Poor Naruto, he was being treated badly by these two. "I'm usually extra tired when it snows. It was snowing cats and dogs over here." Sakura moved closer to her window. Everything was glowing white. Even the sky was tinted with pink hallo.

-"Ah. Same here, still."-His voice straight up warmed her inside. Despite the coldness of wintry weather and the empty house, Sakura felt warmth.

"Well, go back to work. Weren't you suppose to call someone else?" At this hour, he must be in his office. Thinking in her head, she imagined the scene that Sasuke had outside of his window. It must be quite a magnificent one. Sakura wished to see it someday, to see how cool Sasuke actually looked behind the big desk.

-"Hn. I'll call you later."-

**-oo—OO—oo-**

_[Tokyo – Japan. Early morning]_

-"Okay. Seeya."- And she disconnected.

Looking at his watch, Sasuke made a mental note to call the pinkette back when he was done with the call that was supposed to be dialed. Scrolling down the caller's list, he found the marketing team captain's number whose name was Bill Kaido. The idiot Naruto didn't look all the way and just blindly pressed on Bill Board. Maybe he should give her contact a new name. _'I should.' _Right after when he made this business call.

[…]

After_ one_ knock, Sasuke's office door flung opened and Naruto came walking in with an ice bag on his face. Sasuke didn't care and continued his conversation over the phone. "Just take care of the rest." When done, he simply took a seat.

"You know…A simple 'Give me the phone' would have been fine." The blond was really mad because his face was swollen from the side way smack. "I already know about you two. What's there to be secretive about?"

"Hn." It was just normal reaction. It wasn't anything protective or overly possessive… _'damn it.' _"What are you doing in here again?" He changed the topic.

"Oh!" Naruto made a sudden movement as if he got something to say, but "I forgot." It probably wasn't any important. Sasuke just automatically turned on the invisible blocking wall and zoned out Naruto.

Easily distracted, blue eyes noticed the stacks of pamphlet on the desk and he picked up one. "Preparation for Christmas already?"

"It's the busiest time of the year." Sasuke explained

"Ah, of course. Christmas!" Excitement suddenly poured into Naruto. His face was grinning mad. "The time of reunion and love! When couples get together and …heh heh…" His perverted face was too despicable. Sasuke's glare had no affect. "You know Sasuke." Acting as if he had no interest, Sasuke kept his eyes to look at the text in front of him. However, his ears were opened to listen. Who knew? This dobe might have something to say that could be of use. "Christmas's around the corner. A month speeds by really fast." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "So what are you getting me for Christmas present-Woa!" Right after when Naruto finished, Sasuke straightened out his arm in a tight clutch. A punch was what he getting.

"Would you like to receive it early?" The raven snarled as he looked up with irate gaze.

Twitching, Naruto backed away from the chair. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave now." He felt safe when Sasuke looked down and continued reading. Although by the look of his hand, tightly clenching the ink pen, readied to snap it in half, Naruto really needed to get out. Naruto grabbed onto the handle and opened the door but he couldn't leave quite yet without a, "So you can talk to your lil girlfriend. Say hi to Sakura for me." And he opened the door to escape Sasuke's wrath.

Sadly, for both of them, something, or rather someone was standing right at the door ready to knock.

"G-g-g-g-girl-f-f-riend?" Hinata's lavender orbs were as big as two plates. "S-sasu-ke k-kun, you-u h-have a g-g-girlfriend?"

"_Shit." _Naruto nervously turned around to the motionless, in shock Sasuke. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Miss Hinata is here in the office." He pointed to the tiny form, equally in shock from hearing the news.

"A-aunty i-is a-also here…" She corrected him. Naruto simply exploded in pieces and Sasuke was just … well… not himself.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hello guys! Long time no see. I'm so sorry I haven't update for so long. School had just ended for me. And summer just started with tons of fun. It's the time for grad-parties! _

_Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait read your comments. Preview's below and you know… what's to expect next.  
_

_Seeya!_

_PS. I apologized to reviewers whom I have not get a chance to reply from the last chapter. I love all the reviews by you guys. Thank you.

* * *

_

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 9**

He needed a break.

Sasuke opened his phone to find a cute message that Sakura had sent while he was busy earlier. A court smirk, his spirited lifted. Looking outside, the blizzard rained snow against his window. Everything was fogged and gloomily hazed. Calmed, winter was his favorite season, especially the snow. Purely white when it first fell, then turned gray and mucky afterward. But in the end, all melted away as if it was never there.

This kind of atmosphere outside, it was the same like the day when he received news that his brother ran away. All traces of him were covered by the storming blizzard.

"It's the same as Tokyo huh?" Tsunade said as she put a fresh cup of coffee down his desk.

Not turning around, he put his hand in his pocket and commented, "New York's weather hardly change." Its winter was always followed by a great storm.


	10. To Reach You

_I'm just gonna leave this here. _

_Have fun reading and reviewing guys. =)_

* * *

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**Chapter 9: To Reach You**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

-"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of Korea Airlines, the captain and the crew, I welcome you aboard flight 332 to Los Angeles. Our final destination is Kennedy Airport in New York. Our flight time will be in approximately fifteen hours. We will be flying at an altitude of 36,000 above sea level. Your captain is Mr. Chandra Shekhar. Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts, refrain from using your electronics and keep your seats in an upright positionduring take-off**.** Refreshments will be served during the flight. If you require anything, please press the button over your head. We hope you have a comfortable flight. Thank you...\\... Please forward your attention to the screen as..." -

Zoning out the rest of the sound, Sasuke silently calculated the time in his head as he stared at his watch impassively. _15 hours... _It was too long to bear. For once in his life, he wanted time to quicken, to dash by until the day he can meet _her, _that clumsy pink-head. Black orbs rose from his watch to the velvet box he had carefully placed besides his armrest. It was something he had picked out for her.

No.

It wasn't just a careless _something._ The object encased within the box was meant only for her, perfectly made _just_ for her. Slowly, Sasuke pulled the box from its safety position. About to open the lid so he can examine the-**BUMP!**-

"Ack." Loud voice echoed through the first-class cabin. Naruto fidgeted through the seat to find his way toward the-"Sir. I need you to take a seat." A flight attendee firmly requested the blondie to return to his seat.

"BUT I NEED TO GOOOO!" That was what he got for drinking all the pomegranate juice at the cafe earlier.

"YOH. Sit down, Naruto. You're blocking my view." A wink fluttered from the silver-hair man toward a beautiful brunette in the front.

Face-palmed, Sasuke made a mental note to ask the attendees for some sleeping pills. He can't bear to survive the flight with...

Naruto's settling back into his seat next to Sasuke [he insisted for Sasuke's safety] with his legs crossed. Body fidgeted. He silently begged the pilots to shoot the plane into the air already.

Kakashi somehow had moved his seat toward the front, next to the pretty woman. Tsunade was already fast asleep. She wasted no second from dealing with these kids. Further, on the window side, lavender orbs widened as the plane ascends. Hinata's smile grew bigger and bigger as the distance from the ground grew, further apart. Finally, she was able to travel on her own. Well, although still with Sasuke's and his crew but she was free from the burden of her last name. A long sigh, she breathed in this short term freedom.

_Sakura._ Hinata couldn't wait to meet her. _Sasuke-kun's...girlfriend._

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**One month before departure**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"This one is a bit blurry, but here! Here! This one is better!"

"Woa. She's so cute. Her hair is so pink!"

"I know. But it's unfortunate."

"What do you mean?" Hinata blinked innocently as she carefully looked at each picture Naruto took.

"She's dating him." Nudging her shoulder, Naruto tilted his head in the direction of the person in the other side of the room.

Crumbling the piece of paper in his hand, Sasuke slowly tore the paper from the tablet, ripping it extremely slow. The chit chatting sounds from _that _side of room was getting way too annoying. Why didn't he just knock Naruto out and waved Hinata away, denying everything. But no, damn Naruto had to pull her in and blurt everything. In all the chaotic mess, he was relieved that his mother wasn't around when Naruto's blabber mouth exploded. He trusted that Hinata would not let anything slip out.

Sasuke futilely continued his attempt to finish his work. It was failing miserably because in a few minutes, he had another visitor.

Knock. Knock.

In quick motion, Naruto stood up straight with his phone in his pocket while Hinata fixed her posture. They both know Sasuke doesn't care or give an ounce of attention to etiquette but in front of the public eyes, there must be order.

"Come-in," Sasuke nonchalantly said, loud enough for the person at the other side to hear. His head unmoved from reading the document as the secretary walks in. Her strutted is soft and swaying as her pink lips shined a smile.

"Uchiha-san, here are the airplane tickets, hotels arrangements, and schedule for your trip next month." She placed a folder gently on his desk. Sasuke paid no attention. "Just to be sure, you're alright with the Mandarin Oriental of New York?" The poor women tried to impress the young master.

"Hn." A short answer, Sasuke continued his reading as the secretary rambling on about his schedule.

Naruto kept his placid face as he stood by Hinata. Blue eyes landed on the girl with confused look. Hinata seemed to be fascinated by every detail the secretary was sharing. A raise of eyebrow, he made eyes contact with lavender orbs and he understood. Naruto wasn't too surprise. This sort of situation was quite usual, similar to Sasuke's. These kids were tied down, locked in the chamber of their last name and family's arrangements since birth.

A secret smirk formed on his face. Quietly in silent, in the pocket of his pants, Naruto typed a message. The receiver, Hinata tried her best to hold back her joyful smile after she received his plan.

The room returned to its stillness when the secretary left. Sasuke actually had forgotten about the two busy bodies until...

"S-s-sa-sasuke-kun-n..." Stuttering, Hinata glanced over to Naruto for support. The blond gave Sasuke a cocky grin.

Obsidian looked up from his desk, what he faced, gave him chilled.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**Current: On the airplane**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

Oh. The things he had to endure. Sasuke knocked his head against the airplane's window.

Everyone was now fallen asleep. Glancing around, Sasuke opened his phone. On his screen was the face of a smiling Sakura with her new pet, Lettuce, the goldfish. She rescued the tiny creature from her biology class. Weird girl. Sasuke would have dissected the goldfish the first chance he got.

The urge of texting her was tempting, telling her how many days, hours, minutes, seconds left until they meet. But with his usual stubborn self, he must kept his cool and nonchalant character. There was no way he would let a girl weakened him. Determined, Sasuke turned off his phone [as he should have been] and stows it away. _No means no. _He repeated it nonstop. It was going to be a long, long flight.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**New York: Two weeks before Christmas Eve**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"Sakura." A voice called out from down stair, "Are you still up? Your father wants you in his office.

Letting go of the pen in her hand, Sakura was tempted to pull the light switch of her lamp. However, the voice of her mother's footsteps was closing in and before she could react, the feeble door of her room opened.

"Oh good, come." It wasn't a request. A demand pulled Sakura from her seat. "I don't mean to interrupt your study honey. But just go to see your dad for a moment. It shouldn't be long." Her mother reached out to her shoulder as the pinkette crossed the door.

"Yes." Blank, her expression implied the words '_Don't touch me'. _Sakura calmly walked down the steps. Her mind suddenly recalled the string of events that could have led to this.

_"Shikamaru? Shikamaru is not number one anymore?"_

_"Yea. Sakura is." _

_"What?! She wasn't even in the top ten!" _

_"Well, somehow the principal let her retake all the tests and exams she flunked. She aced them all."_

_"Do you think..." _

_"It must be..."_

Suddenly each step became heavier. Gravity pulled hard on her dreary body. Like a puppet, the invisible strings led her to the grand door of her father's office. Eyes closed. Lungs took in a fresh of deep breath. The doorknob turned and she entered. Inside the room was bright. The apparent atmosphere contradicted the looming eeriness of her mind.

"Tonight's operation was longer than I expected but the patient is recovering well." Her father spoke. His voice was stern. "And that made me felt relieve." Taking off his reading glasses, the papers he read were gently placed back into the vanilla folders. "Since before your grandfather's time, our family, the Harunos, had been known for the great successors of doctors. We are the heroes that revive lives." He repeated the tales she had heard of repeatedly every year during Thanksgiving. "But while your sister, your cousins, your aunts and uncles are fighting to graduate to be the prodigious doctors, you, Sakura, you..." He stopped. His brows burrow. Jaws clenched tight, trying to find words to conclude his speech.

Blank, her face harbored no expression.

"If I didn't retort to this," he held up an airplane ticket. "Would you really stop being deviant? Defying everything we wish you to achieve?" Crumbing the ticket, his hand shook from the unwanted anger this stubborn child of his had cause."It is only for your good and the better of your future, Sakura." He knew what she can achieve.

A flint of loathing flickered in her eyes at the sight of that ticket, the one-way ticket to the boarding school in Boston, the ticket straight to hell. Her mind questioned why it was still intact in his hand when she had done what he requested. To be the number one on the school rank again and to pass the SAT with flawless scores were the deal they agreed upon.

Slight sound of paper rustling brought the attention of Sakura back.

"I see you have taken back your rank." His voice lightened, sounded pleased and proud. "This is the only acceptable rank allow for a Haruno." _First._ Always on Top. Only the best. "Now, Sakura. Tell me. Have you chosen your college yet?" The ticket again wavered in his hand. As if a motion, a hidden message telling her that there can only be one right answers. No more repeats of her juvenile act. A slip up and she will be sending on her way. Away from New York. Away from any chances of meeting _him. _

"I...I have not." She still hadn't decided. However, her decisions were not between college choices; but whether she should escape or fight. Sadly, those were only flightless thoughts.

Putting the pair of reading glasses back on, he grabbed a different vanilla folder, an indication that their conversation should end. "I strongly suggest you do more research. Time should not be wasting. You'll be graduating before you know it and medical profession is a long journey to complete. Picking the right university to attend would be a tremendous support."

"I understand." Sakura answered heartlessly. For now, she was safe.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**New York: ****Mandarin Oriental Hotel**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"Tche." Sasuke took a light sip of his cold coffee before pulling his gaze to look upon the glorifying sight of New York.

He needed a break.

Sasuke opened his phone to find a cute message that Sakura had sent while he was busy earlier. A court smirk, his spirited lifted. Looking outside, the blizzard rained snow against his window. Everything was fogged and gloomily hazed. Calmed, winter was his favorite season, especially the snow. Purely white when it first fell, then turned gray and mucky afterward. But in the end, all melted away as if it was never there.

This kind of atmosphere outside, it was the same, like the day when he received news that his brother ran away. All traces of him were covered by the storming blizzard.

"It's the same as Tokyo huh?" Tsunade said as she put a fresh cup of coffee down his desk.

Not turning around, he put his hand in his pocket and commented, "New York's weather hardly changes." Its winter was always followed by a great storm. That aside, Sasuke returned his thought to the phone in his hand. Quietly he returned her message.

Looking at the young man standing by the large window, Tsunade pondered. Something had changed about him. More mature perhaps. It was something she had never seen hovering about him. Strange. He had never illuminated with such serenity. Always the uptight kid, Sasuke was the total opposite of his brother. His brother...

_Itachi. _It had been so long since the name rolled through her mind again. Eyes returned to Sasuke's back, a silhouette of Itachi appeared. Why he disappeared that day remained a mystery to her, to everyone. Nothing was taken and the only thing found was a piece of paper with three words. _I am sorry. _

"Tsunade." Sasuke's voice brought her attention back. Meeting the back of his head, the secretary pondered why he hesitated. "Is it possible," he continued, "To have my schedule cleared on the 24th?"

Blinking her eyes a couple times, she could only uttered, "h-huh?"

"On second thought," Sasuke gallantly turned around, "Do not arrange anything. I want it clear." He demanded.

Blond head shook to clear her mind. "W-wait. Sasuke...that is impossible. It's Christmas Eve. There will be a lot of events that you will need to be present-" About to take out her phone to check the planner.

"Kakashi can or you can go." He justified.

A step forward, she flustered at Sasuke's sudden change of attitude. It was like a child demanding candy. "But that will negatively reflect upon your P.R." He was still on trial. Sasuke had yet to win the board's affection. His random episodes of tantrum would not do any good. Strange, when had he become like this?

A moment of contemplating, the room stilled. Tsunade watched, as Sasuke appeared to have mini battles in his head. The look of determination on his face was killing her. Sasuke, no matter how she looked at him, was still too immature to be where he is today. But he had been trying hard, overworked to reach this point. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth did not mean his life was grand. From being a shadow of Itachi to being turn into him, Sasuke never once had a moment to be _him_. But recently, as if something had finally snapped, Sasuke slowly peeled away the mask he wore. And Tsunade believed he should be rewarded.

She gave in, "Alright." An eye twitched, she almost could not believe her eyes to see Sasuke hopeful stare. "But, as much as I can do, I can only try my best to clear your night for Christmas Eve. How does that sound?" She wagered with him.

Not risking the opportunity, he agreed. A short nod, a whisper, "Thank you," made Tsunade shivered all over.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now, before you have more outrageous demands," and she exited.

Sitting back into his chair, Sasuke reached for the velvet box he hid under the folders. It never left his side. "Now, how should I ask you..." Upsetting disturbance ruptured at the pit of his stomach. Sasuke never thought asking for the time off would be that easy. He didn't even have enough time to think about the next step. "Tche..." Looking at the dainty object, a silver band with a Sakura flower charm, it shimmered lightly. Alongside the feminine jewelry was a phone charm. A couple charm, he found while walking around the airport terminal; imitated Hinata when she bought a pair and gifted the extra one to Naruto. The idiot blushed like a baboon's bottoms.

Dreaming, he pondered. How would she react?

Vrrmm Vrrmm

**- New Message [Bill-board] -**

**You sound like you have**

**a drinking problem. Like,**

**coffee is your version of**

**coke addiction.**

**-oo-**

The rim of the coffee cup almost reached his lip after he read her message. How many cups had he had already? He hardly had a clue. _They keep feeding me coffee. _He replied.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**New York: Ino's House**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"Do you know what you are doing Sakura?"

"No." Emerald eyes blinked. "Actually, I think it might explode..." Her voice trailed off as she backed away from the oven.

Ino felt more afraid as she ducked behind the table. This whole idea wasn't very safe. Sakura was baking. Baking..._Baking?!_ Thinking about it still gave her the chills, but looking at her determination, who ever she baked for was truly exceptional. Ino makes a mental note to herself to find out.

Sakura stood in the middle of Ino's kitchen with excitement. After 5 hours of hard work, 45 beatened eggs, 3 bags of flour, a lot of chocolate chips, and batches and batches of burnt or uncooked cookies, she hoped this would be it. Surrounded with the chaotic mess, the loafing sweet scene of the cookie baking and the warmth was softening.

Ding!

"Take it out. Take it out." Ino rushed over to open the oven as Sakura put on the oven mitt. Carefully, they pulled out the tray to reveal the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. At last, after their hard work..."Aw. The top is slightly burnt." Sakura pouted. Burrow her eyebrows together as she stared at the burnt cookies. The whole mat was soggy and oily. Hench, putting all that butter wasn't making it moist.

"Let's take a break Sak." Ino patted her best friend's back. "It should help." _I hope. _She gave a sigh of relieve when Sakura showed a sign of agreement. Together they started to clean up the mess.

Vrrm Vrrm

The vibration of her pocket gives Ino a startle but Sakura paid no attention. The girl was simply too aggravated by her numerous failed attempts. "Sakura. Your man-friend is looking for you!" Ino shouts. Curious, the blondie wanted to take a peak too.

"Oh!" Quickly washed her hands, Sakura snuck to the side to read the text. _What the hell, he's eating and he still send me a text. Stupid Sasuke. _Angry, she was starting to feel annoyed by the random texts. He kept sending her hints that he had arrived to New York but not even once had he mentioned of meeting with her. Not even a bother to reply, she wasn't in a good mood to begin with. Sakura just slammed the phone on the counter. _Dummy dummy head. No cookies for you. Grr... _ Sakura angrily stomp through the kitchen and discarded all evidences of her failure.

Leaning against the fridge, Ino watched in amusement as Sakura's expression changed from anger to confusion to frustration. Adorable was the only word she can think of. This poor girl was being tortured by love. And in all honesty, never had she ever would thought Sakura would be in this blundering mess.

[...]

"Sakura, please stop stabbing my plate." Ino took a sip of orange juice. "It's not the plate problem if your man-friend hasn't grown a pair." Blush! Sakura ducked her head at the comment. But Ino wasn't wrong. Still mad, she felt grumpier. "But." Ino paused to take a bite of her meal, "It doesn't mean you shouldn't. To be in a relationship, it means both pulling and pushing. You can't sit and expect him to do most of the work." Skilled, it wasn't a wonder how she and Shikamaru were able to stay together since middle school. They meant to be a sweetheart couple. "Why don't you ask him out?"

Should she? The thought had never crossed her mind. Sasuke was the only one who arranged _when_ they meet because he, unlike the normal boy, shouldered a mysterious multibillion corporation. Hiding his identity and his background, Sakura didn't share much to Ino. "It's not that simple." Sakura pushed the dish aside to rest her head on the table.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Ino rolled her eyes, "But...if you say so."

Vrrm Vrrm. Both heads turned toward the sound on the kitchen tabletop. _The phone's _ringing vibration indicated who was calling.

Leaping to her feet, Ino made a run for it.

"?!" Sakura stared in terror before she realized what the blond was up to. "Ino!"

Too late, Ino answered the caller with "SUP!" Arms straightened out, she blocked the poor girl from snatching the phone back. Amused, Ino wanted to greet this person, the one responsible for all of Sakura's bipolar moods.

-"..." -A pause, Sasuke puzzled at the stranger's voice. - "Who are you...?" - His voice, dark and low, questioned. A hint of worry was visible.

_Woa. Sexy..._His mellow voice melted her ear, caught her off guard. Flustered, Ino looked back at Sakura in wonder. But another question from him brought her attention back, -"Where is Sakura?"- _Dang. _Shikamaru had a rival for deep sexy voice contest.

"Ino..." Pleading, Sakura tugged back the phone.

-"?"-Sasuke was purely confused. Hearing the familiar voice pleading on the other line soothed him. At least she wasn't in trouble.

"Wait, Sakura...I haven't done interrogating him." Shushing the girl, Ino returned to Sasuke. "Yoh. What you want?"

-"Hn."- He didn't call to deal with this. -"Sakura. I need to talk to her. Now."- A command, his voice changed.

Picking up the tension on the other line, Ino gave the phone back dryly. "Sheese. Someone's anal." A pull of chair, elbow on table, blue eyes watched as Sakura's face slowly lit up like a tomato. Getting bored of watching, Ino checked her own phone until the chit-chatters stopped. Feeling a body settled opposite of her across the table, she simply asked, "So?" an awkward moment, "Sakura...?"

"H-he...He asked me out." Sakura clutched the phone tighter to her chest.

"That's good...right? Why do you look so scared?"

"On Christmas Eve." Face palm, Sakura's head filled with the probable reasons why this date would be a mission impossible.

Skeptical face cross-examined the current situation. Sakura's douchie family would be an obstacle but knowing them since preschool, it wouldn't be a problem. Ino leaned back on her chair, "Don't worry about it. I got you." A wink, she liked the role of a fairy godmother for this modern twist Cinderella tale. Well, a weird one, it was.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

K-ling.

After a long day of work, both Tsunade and Kakashi found themselves at the hotel bar, relaxing. The soothing chemical mix of alcohol burned away all their frustration. The atmosphere was smooth and calm. Rich sound of the piano's tempo echoed softly.

Simply conversing, their topic returned to Sasuke and his progress. Sasuke's little demand escaped between Tsunade's complains about the young heir recent change of attitude.

"Again?" Kakashi took a sip of his drink with an eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean again?" Tsunade was confused.

The silver hair man looked at her as if she had been under a rock. "Last time, he requested a free day too." The whole situation roused up the entire force of bodyguards to search for him. Although, it was kept under the vault, he assumed she knew.

"Oh really?" Suspicion plastered all over the secretary's devious face. "He did..."

[...]

A click of the door closing, Naruto stood aloof at the entrance. Blue eyes amazed at the scene in front of him.

"N-naruto..." Hinata meekly voice called out to him for help from her position on the sofa with Tsunade standing nearby.

A hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find Kakashi's daunting face. Brisk cold running down his spine, the stench of scheme reeked.

"Oh hell no." A smirk on Tsunade's face, Naruto regretted not bringing his gun.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**Christmas Eve**

**-oo—OO—oo-**

**- New Message [Jerk-ken] -**

**Same place last time.**

**I'll meet you in the**

**front at 9.**

**-oo-**

Glancing at the numbers on the top corner of the phone, Sakura's chest tightened out of nervousness. It was almost time to meet him. Sakura heart was thumping as the seconds ticked by.

So far so good, her parents had left the house to attend a Christmas party and wouldn't return until late. And as usual, right after they left, Karin would plan to sneak out, but was that all to Ino's plan?

Too in deep thoughts as to what Ino had up her sleeve, with Sasuke's phone in her hand, she didn't realized a busybody was behind her. A quick grab, Karin took the phone away, "What is this? A date? I knew you were up to something." Seeing the girl had been quiet for a while. Smirking at the message, she pondered what kind of geeky nerd would ask her little sister out.

"Give it back Karin. It's not mine."

"Oh really?" Finished reading the content, Karin dropped the phone apathetically in to the nearby fishbowl. "Oosp." Sakura couldn't react quick enough. Satisfied at the sight of the helpless girl, Karin remarked, "No wonder you didn't budge when Mom took away your phone. I guess she had been giving you way too much allowance." Pondering, she wondered how much this kid had saved up.

Ignoring Karin's comments, Sakura jumped to fish the phone out but it was too late. It was dead, unable to be turn back on.

Smirking, she looked at the tattered body on the floor. "I'm guessing that pig-ino is here to pick you up for that?" Amused eyes saw the familiar car pulling up their driveway. Ino and Shikamaru made their way to the front porch.

Hauntingly walking away, Karin answered the door bitterly, "What do you want."

Surprised seeing the annoying red-head, Ino replied, "Oh wow, Karin. Fancy meeting you. I thought you left for those assless chaps party already..." A smirk, Ino pushed the flabbergasted Karin aside to enter. Shikamaru simply walked by.

Ino thought, _I knew it._ Karin as expected would go out of her way to be a bitch. Seeing the girl on the floor, she questioned, "Sakura, what's wrong? I'm sorry I'm late. The gang wouldn't let us leave. C'mon. Let's go..." About to pull the girl but the red-hag once again interfered.

"Uh. I don't think so. Where do you think you're taking her?" Standing tall, Karin was like a stubborn boar.

"Out. Duh. Are you retarded?" Ino wasn't backing down.

"Why you little bitch..." Karin blew a fuse. "What makes you think she can go?"

"Because she can, what makes you have any more privileges than her, you're sneaking out too."

Angry, Karin didn't have time to be wasted. But if they wanted a battle, she got better tactic, a smirk, she pulled out her phone, "Well, let see what mom and dad have to say about this...and about your date..."

Shaking, Sakura whipped her head up to see Karin about to make her call.

"Oh really," Ino's next action made Karin froze in spot when a picture flashed in front of her. The perfect secret weapon she had stored excessively long, but it was worth the wait. This was the best time to pull it. "Summer party, four years ago. I hope you didn't completely forget about this event. Well...I actually hope it wasn't your first..." Ino waved the picture of no one other than Karin and Rock Lee...kissing.

"I was drunk!"

"Even better." Ino laughed wickedly. "Did you get that Shikamaru?"

"Yea."

Red eyes stared in terror as Shikamaru turned off his camera. She forgot about the quiet man.

"Well, go ahead. Call your parents." Ino led her on. "Tche." Anger fueled hatred; Karin glared at the three annoying brats. Before she could utter another word, Ino continued, "Not only is Sakura coming with us, but you will do whatever you can to cover for her tonight. I don't care if it will be by accident or on purpose, but if she gets in trouble, these pictures...and the video will arrive to the righteous viewers." Triumph, Ino was Sakura's secret weapon. In awe, the pinkette could only watch in awe.

"C'mon Sakura." And they left, leaving a furious Karin. Mad, she crumbled the curtain as their car sped away.

**-oo—OO—oo-**

"What is with this traffic?!" Ino sat impatiently in her seat. She wanted to meet this... sexy voice man. Not that Shikamaru should know her real reason.

"Ino, you know you plucked a nerve back there right?" Shikamaru questioned his girlfriend. _Why am I doing this again? _

A chuckle, Ino retorted, "You have no idea how good that felt. Oh my goosh. It felt so good." The girl clenched her fist in victory. Expected Karin to have left for a party already, Ino planned to blackmail the red-head after they dropped off Sakura. But all was swell, they can enjoy Christmas Eve in Time Square now.

Noticing the girl's silence ever since they entered the car, Ino turned around and saw the sadness across her face, hands holding the _phone. _She stared hard at the poor object."Sakura, we're gonna be late, why don't you text him...Sakura, what's wrong?" Reaching out, Ino gently touched Sakura's hands. But unlike all the other times when she would shrug away from unwanted touch, Sakura simply sat there.

Murmuring, her voice was too soft for Ino to pick up. Again, she tried, "It stops working." The phone wouldn't turn back on after its forceful bath.

"Here use my phone to text him." Ino sincerely shared her phone, but Sakura just looked at it with astonishment. "Don't tell me...you don't remember." Biting her lips, blue eyes softened.

Helpless, Sakura thought hard. His number. _What is his number?_ She never took the chance to remember it. Everything had happened so fast. She would never expect this turn of event. The lifeless phone in her hand was the only connection she shared with _him._

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't mind waiting." Shikamaru took an exit into the city.

.

.

.

_Sasuke..._

_Sasuke... _

_Please..._

_Please wait for me..._

Running earnestly, Sakura couldn't wait until Shikamaru found a parking park. Looking for the right chance, she took her opportunity and dashed out. Ino's roaring voice died among the busy commotion.

The air was cold. Bitterly sharp wintriness hit against her face as her legs carried the determined body across the open streets to their destination. Out of breath, her lung exhausted from the rampage sprint.

_Sasuke..._ Her eyes blurred.

_Where are you..._She silently cried out.

Seeing the big red sign coming to view, a smile finally appeared. But, the familiar silhouette was nowhere in sight. Frantically looking around, Sakura's body almost slammed into the front door. _It's closed._ Fist pounded the glass door. She swung her body around, emerald keenly searched among the crowd. Her mind haze when everything around her had clustered together. Out of breath, lungs no longer functioned adequately.

She couldn't win anymore. Fate played a cruel trick upon her mortal soul. Helpless, her knees felt weak. Falling into the ground, Sakura ignored the surrounding stares. Defeated, she pulled her knees up and cradled her legs.

_He's not here. _Not anywhere, she could find. Holding the phone tighter, Sakura felt her stomach churned painfully. This feeling, so uncomfortable, the way it torn her apart was unbearable.

Unknowing to her, a pair of leather shoes made its way closer.

"Hn." At the sound of his voice, Sakura startled. Slowly composing, she silently wished he was not an illusion.

"One hour and twenty seven minutes...You made me wait-Ooft."

A leap forward, Sakura instinctively threw herself at the first sight of Sasuke. Before he could stable his mind, Sasuke was knocked out of sanity when Sakura pulled him in for a deep kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

And bam! I'll see you guys in 3 years. lol just kidding.


End file.
